La razón o el corazón
by Sbeleeen
Summary: UA. Ella, una mujer fría que no quiere enamorarse. Él, el chico nuevo que intenta conquistarla. ¿Será capaz de ayudarla a olvidar el pasado y derretir el hielo que cubre su corazón?
1. Los gemelos Asakura

Capítulo i: "Los gemelos Asakura"

Como todos los días en la madrugada Anna, la rubia líder del grupo de porristas se despertó producto de los insistentes rayos del sol que se colaban a su habitación por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas. Le pareció extraño no haber escuchado la alarma de su despertador esa mañana pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia. Se estiro tranquilamente unos segundos para finalmente levantarse de la cama. Caminó aun media dormida hasta el gran espejo que adornaba su habitación y se vio, piel blanca, grandes ojos negros que sólo veían con frialdad e indiferencia al resto, una esbelta figura que volvía loco a cualquiera que la viera y largos cabellos rubios que llegaban casi a su cintura pero notó que esa mañana lucía diferente, su rostro se veía algo cansado, tampoco era raro después de todo no había dormido muy bien durante la noche, en realidad nunca conseguía dormir de corrido cuando estúpidamente se acordaba del hombre que le había roto el corazón y le había hecho perder toda la credibilidad a ese patético sentimiento que profesaban los ilusos. Se sentía ridícula al seguir recordándolo después de más de medio año. Suspiró fastidiada. Tenía que superarlo, seguir con su vida como probablemente lo había hecho él. En medio de unos de sus recurrentes pensamientos observó fugazmente el reloj que tenía en la pared.

— _**¡Oh demonios!**_ — Fue lo único que dijo corriendo en dirección al baño para darse una corta ducha.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba lista, se había duchado y lavado los dientes. Salió del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla y busco en el armario su ropa. Se vistió con el típico uniforme que consistía en una corta falda cuadrille de color verde que permitía ver sus largas piernas, una simple blusa blanca de mangas cortas a la cual nunca le abrochaba los primeros dos botones y la corbata roja que siempre dejaba más o menos suelta. Termino de ponerse las calcetas y los zapatos. Tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación peinando su cabello sólo con sus dedos.

Bajó por las escaleras percatándose que no había nadie en casa, eso no era extraño para ella, después de todo sus padres, Fausto y Eliza, se iban temprano para desempeñar su trabajo en el hospital. Fue hasta la cocina y se encontró con un sándwich y sobre éste una nota de mamá: _"Que tengas un buen día Annie, te amamos"_. Sonrió agradecida deseando que ellos también tuviesen un lindo día, sus padres siempre tenían esos detalles, como no la veían en gran parte del día acostumbraban dejar notas por ahí para que ella recordara cuanto la querían. Guardo su almuerzo y antes de salir escuchó un leve maullido que la hizo voltear.

— _**No creíste que me iría sin darte de comer ¿Cierto? **_— dijo agachándose para acariciar al pequeño animal, por muy atrasada que estuviera no podría salir de casa sin alimentar a su gato.

Reviso su celular mientras cerraba la puerta, quince minutos, sólo tenía quince minutos para llegar a clases. Calculó un poco, si corría a un ritmo constante medianamente rápido conseguiría llegar justo a tiempo. No pensó más y comenzó a correr. Tenía que llegar a la hora, no sólo porque no quería manchar su expediente con un atraso sino que también quería evitar la molesta situación de darle explicaciones a la portera, esa mujer era insoportable.

En otro punto de la ciudad no muy lejos de la preparatoria Funbari, Hao, un moreno de largos cabellos castaños corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas para no llegar atrasado su primer día. Con su familia se habían mudado hace poco a esa ciudad y su madre les había advertido que no quería problemas así que era primordial ahorrarse un regaño por llegar tarde. Durante su agotador trayecto maldecía a su hermano gemelo, Yoh, oh Dios esta furioso con él, tendrían una seria conversación cuando lo viera y es que el muy maldito había olvidado el concepto de "solidaridad de hermanos" y se había ido solo a clases, ni siquiera había tenido la amabilidad de despertarlo. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos de odio hacia su gemelo que no supo en que momento ya estaba en el piso después de chocar con una chica que iba distraída mirando su celular.

— _**¡Ay, mi cabeza!**_ — mencionó adolorido tocando su frente sin prestar atención a la otra persona que también estaba en el suelo.

— _**¡Idiota! ¿No puedes tener más cuidado?**_ — le reclamó molesta sin siquiera mirarlo mientras recogía sus cosas.

El moreno al escuchar como la joven de una forma bastante desagradable y grosera lo culpaba por el pequeño accidente reaccionó. Frunció el ceño para mirarla, sorprendiéndose al ver que la chica era toda una belleza, quizá en otras circunstancias hubiese mostrado todos sus encantos y caballerosidad pero le había molestado un poco la forma en que le hablo la rubia, después de todo ambos tenían un poco de culpa.

— _**¿Qué yo tenga cuidado?**_ — cuestionó sin dejar de observar cada uno de los movimientos la joven —. _**¡Si fuiste tú quien tuvo la culpa! **_

Anna decidió ignorar sus ridículas acusaciones, tomó su celular y vio la hora preocupada. Al moreno le causo gracia ver la cara de pánico que puso ella después de ver la pantalla del pequeño aparato.

— _**Tienes suerte de que este apurada**_ — dijo ya de pie arreglando su falda —. _**O si no créeme que te daría tu merecido **_— advirtió amenazante retomando su camino.

— _**Pero que carácter**_ — opino el castaño aun en el piso cuando escuchó unas campanadas avisando que ya eran las 8 am —. _**¡Oh diablos! llegaré tarde**_ – se lamentó mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a correr a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Dentro del salón de clases ya sentado en un lugar estaba el menor de los gemelos conversando con dos chicos, se había encontrado con ellos durante su trayecto a la preparatoria, se sentía un poco incómodo por ser el chico nuevo y la ausencia de su hermano no lo ayudaba en nada. Se supone que la noche anterior habían acordado apoyarse, llegar juntos su primer día y todo, pero esa mañana había escuchado como él apagaba su alarma y después de varios minutos esperándolo no se dignaba a bajar. Supuso que como cual rapunzel estaba cepillando su largo cabello, en momentos como ese agradecía tener el pelo corto así no se demoraba mucho en arreglarse. Estaba caminando por esas desconocidas calles a paso lento para darle tiempo a su hermano de alcanzarlo cuando vio a dos chicos conversando animadamente, uno era joven peli-azul mientras que el otro tenía el cabello verde, dudó un poco si debía acercarse a ellos pero después de mirarlos detenidamente comprobó que llevaban el mismo uniforme y que incluso parecían tener la misma edad, decidido se acercó con la intención de iniciar una conversación y tuvo suerte, ellos no sólo asistían a la misma preparatoria sino que también eran compañeros.<p>

Estaban conversando tranquilamente cuando Horo, el chico peli-azul se paró sobre una silla mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

— _**¿No es raro que Anna todavía no llegue?**_ — comentó sentándose nuevamente.

— _**Tienes razón **_— concordó Lyserg —. _**¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?**_

El castaño los escuchaba intrigado.

— _**¿Quién es Anna?**_ — preguntó finalmente vencido por la curiosidad.

— _**Se nota que eres nuevo.**_ — Se escuchó decir a un joven —. _**No hay nadie en esta preparatoria que no conozca a Anna Kyōyama.**_

El moreno dirigió su mirada de dónde provenía esa voz encontrándose con un chico que lo miraba con una expresión seria y una fría mirada, sus ojos eran color dorado pero lo que le llamó la atención al castaño fue el extraño peinado que tenía éste. También tuvo la ligera impresión que no había sido de todo su agrado.

— _**Hola.**_ — Saludó con una amable sonrisa —. _**Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura.**_

Ren lo miró con indiferencia, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en establecer algún trato con el chico nuevo, llevaba sólo unos minutos conociéndolo y ya detestaba esa ridícula sonrisita que tenía —. _**Yo soy Ren Tao.**_

Esa presentación tan cortante se lo había confirmado, ese chico de pelo morado sólo había intervenido porque nombraron a esa tal Anna. Se sintió algo incómodo, cosa que el peli-azul notó.

— _**¡No tienes que ser tan desagradable picudito! **_— lo regañó, el aludido prefirió no perder más el tiempo con ese trío y sin decir nada más se fue a su mesa para esperar a la rubia —. _**Mira Yoh**_ — dijo llamando la atención del castaño —. _**Dejando de lado a ese amargado te instruiré para que no vuelvas a cometer el error de preguntar quién es Anna.**_ — Aclaro su garganta como si fuera a dar el discurso de su vida —. _**Ella es la líder de grupo de porristas, una estudiante estrella, sin mencionar que tiene una belleza inigualable, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos tan negros y profundos como la noche que te invitan a perderte en ellos, largos cabellos rubios que brillan tan intensamente como el sol.**_

— _**Un sueño hecho mujer **_— agregó el peli-verde.

El moreno los escuchaba atentamente, con cada palabra que decían ambos chicos su curiosidad iba en aumento, no podía esperar el momento para comprobar con sus propios ojos la veracidad de esa descripción.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Llega tarde señorita Kyōyama<strong>_ — mencionó la portera observando a la rubia reprobatoriamente —. _**Pero por ser la primera vez que comete ésta falta la dejare pasar.**_

— _**Gracias**_ — dijo aliviada poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia —. _**Créame que no volverá a pasar **_— pronunció intentando esconder la rabia que tenía en ese momento y es que había llegado sólo dos minutos tarde y había sido por culpa de ese idiota con el que chocó en la calle.

— _**Ya, apúrese**_ — dijo la mujer casi empujándola.

La rubia caminó a paso lento en dirección al salón, suspiró aliviada al llegar y comprobar que el maestro todavía no iniciaba la clase, incluso ni siquiera estaba así que no tendría que escuchar un sermón de su parte. Entró y se dirigió a su mesa llamando la atención de varios de los presentes.

— _**Hasta que al fin llegas Anna, ¿Las sábanas no te querían soltar?**_ — comentó con burla el joven chino acercándose a ella.

Él era una de las pocas personas que le podían hablar así sin temer por su vida ¿y cómo no? si eran amigos desde que tenían uso de razón, eran unidos, prácticamente inseparables, lo que había hecho que corrieran los rumores de que ellos eran novios, situación que ambos no se molestaban en aclarar, es más era mucho mejor para ellos que la mayoría pensara eso así se ahorraban el tener que lidiar con propuestas y declaraciones indeseables.

— _**No estoy de humor para tus estupideces Ren **_— respondió extrañada al ver que ni Horo ni Lyserg la iban a saludar como de costumbre.

— _**El nuevo te roba la atención de tus fans.**_

— _**¿Nuevo?**_ — cuestionó.

Su amigo asintió y señalo el lugar donde sin percatarse de su presencia conversaban los tres jóvenes, la rubia no aguanto la curiosidad y se acercó a ver al joven de cabello castaño que hablaba animadamente con sus amigos.

Al principio iba tranquilamente a conocer al chico nuevo pero cuando éste se volteó a mirar el pizarrón su expresión cambio ¡Era el mismo idiota con el que había chocado en la calle! aunque sólo lo había visto unos escasos segundos no olvidaría su cara, apretó sus puños y caminó hacia él de forma decidida, cumpliría con lo que le había dicho cuando se encontraron, le daría su merecido, ese castaño aprendería que nadie se mete con Anna Kyōyama.

— _**Horo, ¿No crees que Anna parece algo enfadada?**_

— _**Sí inglesito **_— confirmó el peli-azul con algo de miedo por la expresión de la rubia.

El menor de los Asakura apenas escuchaba lo que decían sus nuevos amigos, se había quedado embobado al ver como todas las palabras que escuchó anteriormente se materializaban en una joven que caminaban directamente hacía él. Estaba como en un hechizo, uno que no le permitió ver el rostro de disgusto de la chica que en cuestión de segundos ya estaban frente a él. El moreno sonrió nervioso por la proximidad que tenían en ese momento pero ella sólo frunció el ceño y antes que él dijera una palabra le dio una fuerte bofetada con su mano derecha.

— _**Eso es para que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino ¡Idiota! **_— dijo de forma amenazante observándolo fríamente.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el fuerte golpe, los tres amigos de la rubia miraban incrédulos lo que había pasado sin entender la reacción de la joven.

— _**¡¿Se puede saber por qué me golpeas?!**_ — reclamó confundido el castaño con una mano sobre su mejilla roja.

— _**¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar?**_ — cuestionó furiosa —. _**Hace sólo unos minutos chocaste conmigo en la calle y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de disculparte, sin contar la forma grosera en la que me hablaste**_ — explicó.

— _**Anna debes estar equivocada**_ — mencionó el chico de cabello verdoso causando disgusto en la rubia —. _**Yoh llegó con nosotros hace rato, así que es… **_— Se detuvo al sentir la fría mirada de la chica.

Ella bufó molesta, era lo único que le faltaba ¡que sus propios amigos defendieran a ese tal Yoh!

— _**Lyserg, si Anna lo dice debemos creerle**_ — respaldó Ren —. _**¿Qué gana mintiendo?**_

— _**Esto es ridículo **_— dijo serio —. _**¡Esta es la primera vez que te veo! **_— gritó molesto, estaba seguro que no se había encontrado con ella, mucho menos hace unos minutos atrás porque había llegado temprano junto a Horo y Lyserg.

— _**Sí claro, créeme que no olvidaría esa cara de idiota arrogante.**_ — Se acercó peligrosamente a él pero Horo la sostuvo para evitar que golpeara nuevamente al castaño.

Antes que pudiera seguir increpándolo la voz del maestro la detuvo.

— _**Buenos días chicos, será mejor que tomen asiento, hoy les presentare a dos nuevos compañeros**_ — mencionó causando sorpresa entre los alumnos quienes ya eran conscientes de la llegada de un chico nuevo, incluso lo habían visto ¿pero otro?

Ignorando la evidente confusión del grupo de adolescentes el maestro le hizo una señal al menor de los Asakura para que fuera al frente junto a él mientras hacía pasar al otro joven que esperaba pacientemente afuera. Anna se sentó con los brazos cruzados viendo cada uno de los movimientos del castaño, aún no había terminado de hablar con él y estaba decidida a hacer que el aceptara que había sido el imbécil con el que chocó en la calle. El salón quedo en silencio cuando un chico físicamente igual a Yoh entraba, la rubia miraba incrédula a ese par, lo único que los diferenciaba era que el recién llegado tenía el cabello largo mientras que el chico que ella había abofeteado lo tenía corto.

— _**Como se habrán dado cuenta ellos son gemelos, vienen de Izumo y sus nombres**_ _**son Yoh y Hao Asakura.**_

— _**"Demonios, creo que me equivoque"**_ — pensaba algo avergonzada la rubia, quizá si había sido algo impulsiva al golpear al castaño de pelo corto de buenas a primeras pero ¿quién la culparía? Ellos eran idénticos y con el apuro que tenía por no llegar tarde ni siquiera se había percatado de que la persona con quien chocó tenía el cabello largo.

— _**Al parecer Yoh ya se asignó un lugar.**_ — Miró el resto del salón —. _**Hao tu puedes sentarte al lado de la señorita Kyōyama**_ — indicó el maestro.

En ese momento Anna comenzó a maldecir su suerte, al parecer su día no podía ser peor, justo pero justo tenían que sentarlo a su lado. Levantó la mano fastidiada para que el peli-largo encontrara su lugar. Hao por su parte se sentía incómodo por las insistentes miradas de todos ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a unos gemelos? Se preguntaba. Decidió ignorarlos y buscar a la tal señorita Kyōyama.

— _**¡¿Tú?!**_ — mencionó sorprendido al reconocer a la rubia, era la misma chica con la que había chocado minutos atrás.

— _**¿Ustedes se conocen?**_ — cuestionó el profesor confundido por la familiaridad con la que hablo el castaño.

— _**Algo así**_ — dijo cruzándose de brazos —. _**Nos conocimos en la calle hace unos minutos, aunque no fue un encuentro muy agradable**_ — agregó.

En realidad no se quejaba por haberse topado con ella ¿quién lo haría? Si esa rubia era una belleza. Miró a la joven notando que estaba algo incomoda por la situación.

— _**Entonces, ¿Fuiste tú quien chocó con ella? **_— interrogó Yoh a su gemelo.

— _**¿Cómo lo sabes?**_ — preguntó sorprendido mirando a su hermano que parecía algo alterado —. _**Si aún no te lo comentaba… ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que eso de la conexión entre gemelos realmente existe?**_

— _**¡Claro que no!**_ — gritó —. _**Por tú culpa esa chica me dio una bofetada**_ — confesó molesto mientras la señalaba.

Anna sentía como de a poco sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo pero aun así siguió con su actitud fría e indiferente. Hao comprendiendo que claramente ella lo había confundido con su gemelo comenzó a reírse fuerte llamando la atención de todos.

— _**¡Pues te los mereces!**_ — agregó de inmediato por la confundida mirada de su gemelo —. _**Si me hubieses despertado no me habría topado con esa niñita presuntuosa y no te hubieran golpeado.**_

— _**¿A quién llamas niñita presuntuosa?**_ — cuestionó la rubia evidentemente molesta por la forma en que se había referido a ella.

Hao sonrió divertido por la reacción de la chica —. _**Pues a ti**_ — declaró secamente.

La descoloco un poco la manera en que le hablo, sin duda ese moreno no la conocía porque o si no lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de llamarla de esa forma. Se puso de pie molesta a punto de iniciar una discusión con el mayor de los Asakura cuando la voz del profesor la detuvo, dando así por terminado el pequeño incidente de hace unos minutos atrás pero el ambiente era tenso. Hao miraba a la rubia de vez en cuando, le causaba gracia ver como ella se debatía entre seguir con su orgullo intacto o disculparse con Yoh por haberlo abofeteado. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y él le sonrió de forma coqueta mientras que ella volteó el rostro furiosa.

— _**Parece que mi suerte está cambiando**_ — murmuró para sí divertido —. _**Hermosa y con carácter, sin duda perfecta para mí **_— concluyó cargando su cabeza en una mano.

Llegar atrasado su primer día no había sido tan malo después de todo, al parecer éste sería un año realmente interesante.


	2. Me gustas

Capítulo ii: "Me gustas"

Después de tres agotadores periodos de clases llegó la anhelada hora de almorzar, en cuestión de minutos el salón estaba completamente vacío a excepción de cuatro jóvenes, ellos siempre eran los primeros en salir pero esta vez fue distinto, Ren observaba como Anna seguía sentada en su lugar cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, tenía el ceño fruncido así que supuso que estaba pensando en lo que había pasado durante la mañana.

— _**Anna**_ — dijo el peli-azul llamando su atención mientras Lyserg intentaba hacerlo callar murmurando que si en algo valoraba su vida mejor no dijera nada pero su amigo lo ignoró —. _**Le debes una disculpa a Yoh**_ — mencionó con tono burlón.

La rubia después de oírlo lo estaba asesinando con la mirada lo que provocó que Horo dudara si había sido una buena idea haberle dicho eso, en su mente parecía divertido molestarla un poco pero ahora que lo había hecho se le puso la piel de gallina, incluso tuvo la impresión que su corazón se había detenido producto de la fría mirada de la chica. Tragó grueso temiendo lo peor.

— _**Odio admitirlo pero el azulito tiene razón**_ — intervino Ren evitando la muerte de su amigo.

Suspiró resignada. Hasta su mejor amigo opinaba que debía disculparse. Ella lo había meditado un poco, era consciente que debía hablar con Yoh y ofrecerle una disculpa pero algo se lo impedía, quizá si él no tuviese la misma cara de su arrogante hermano todo sería más fácil. Miró a Lyserg esperando un poco de apoyo de su parte pero éste sólo sonreía nervioso al no saber cómo decirle que los demás tenían razón.

* * *

><p>En la cafetería los hermanos Asakura observaban con curiosidad todo el lugar, no pudieron evitar compararlo con la de su antigua preparatoria. En un momento el peli-largo fijó la mirada en la mejilla de su gemelo la cual aún mostraba un leve tono rojizo, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpa lo invadiera.<p>

— _**Lo siento Yoh, no creí que te golpearían por mí culpa**_ — dijo apenado mirándolo con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

Su hermano se confundió un poco, no era propio de su gemelo disculparse, mucho menos por cosas de las que no era directamente responsable.

— _**Jijiji no te preocupes, no tenías como saber que esa chica cobraría venganza.**_ — Bromeó tranquilamente con una sonrisa —. _**Aunque si te soy sincero pensé que me ofrecería una disculpa.**_

— _**Y eso haré.**_ — Escucharon decir fríamente a la rubia detrás de ellos causando que se sobresaltaran.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Anna que estaba en compañía de sus tres amigos, Ren como siempre miraba indiferente con los brazos cruzados mientras que Lyserg y Horo sonreían nerviosos. La chica fijó su fría mirada en el mayor de los hermanos que le sonreía de manera encantadora, lo cual la hacía enojar más, detestaba la forma en como él se burlaba de ella. Decidió ignorarlo y se acercó a Yoh.

— _**Disculpa lo que pasó esta mañana, fue un error haberte confundido y mucho más abofetearte **_— dijo sin mucho arrepentimiento, en realidad estaba cabreada, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese par.

— _**Jijiji no te preocupes, ya está olvidado**_ — respondió el moreno.

A Hao no le extraño que su hermano perdonara todo tan fácilmente, él era muy amable y detestaba tener problemas alguien.

— _**Muy bien, entonces nos vemos**_ — dijo alejándose de ellos.

El mayor de los Asakura miraba como la rubia caminaba por el pasillo atrayendo la mirada de la mayoría del público masculino, cosa que por una extraña razón lo hizo molestar.

— _**¡Pero qué actitud! No sé si eso pueda llamarse una disculpa**_ — opinó Hao, disgustado.

— _**Tienes razón **_— concordó Ren —._** Pero es lo máximo que conseguirán de ella. **_

Después de ver que los tres chicos seguían ahí junto a ellos Hao supuso que eran amigos de su hermano, él siempre había sido más sociable así que no era raro que ya hubiese hecho amigos. Caminaron hasta una mesa vacía y se sentaron para comer. El peli-largo se sentía algo incómodo por las miradas de todos ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara o en el pelo?

— _**No te intimides, son sólo la nueva atracción del lugar**_ — comentó despreocupado el joven chino ante al obvia cara de incomodidad del moreno.

* * *

><p>La rubia se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ese par, recién se había tenido que tragar su orgullo por lo que estaba furiosa. Caminó hasta una mesa alejada del resto donde la esperaban Pilika y Tamao con quienes acostumbraba almorzar desde que se habían unido a las porristas.<p>

— _**Anna ¿Te ocurre algo?**_ — preguntó Pilika apenas la vio.

— _**Debe estar así por el problema con los chicos nuevos**_ — comentó la chica peli-rosa bastante segura de sus palabras.

La rubia supuso que el chisme de su pelea con los gemelos corrió rápido. Bufó molesta mientras corría la silla para sentarse —. _**Exacto, realmente estoy furiosa con ese idiota de Hao Asakura.**_

— _**Yo no podría, esos gemelos son realmente guapos, sobretodo el de pelo largo **_— opinó la hermana menor de Horo, quien los había visto en uno de los cortos recesos que tenían para el cambio de materia.

— _**No puedo creer que esté escuchando esa estupidez **_— dijo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien igual tenían su atractivo. Rodó los ojos enojada por su ridículo pensamiento y quedó mirando a Tamao esperando que ésta le diese su opinión.

— _**Anna no me vas a negar que tienen su encanto, aunque a mí me llamo más la atención el moreno de pelo corto, se ve que es más tierno**_ — comentó algo sonrojada.

— _**¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Me recuerdan por qué sigo juntándome con ustedes?**_ — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Esas dos siempre salían con cada ocurrencia, sobretodo la hermana menor de Horo que tenía una personalidad bastante explosiva mientras que Tamao era un poco más tímida. A menudo se preguntaba como esas dos habían llegado a ser amigas si eran completamente opuestas. Ignoró las preguntas que le seguía haciendo ese par sobre su conflicto con los chicos nuevos y se dispuso a salir, necesitaba pensar, relajarse un poco y con todo el bullicio de la cafetería no podía —. _**Si ustedes van insistir en hablar de esos dos yo mejor me voy **_— anunció poniéndose de pie.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al patio notó como tres jóvenes la observaban con desprecio sobretodo una chica de pelo plateado y ojos rojos, no eran ninguna novedad para ella esas miradas de odio, las ignoró y siguió su camino, ya tenía suficiente con los Asakura como para preocuparse de ese trío.

* * *

><p>Ren observaba detenidamente la situación, a un lado estaba Horo y Lyserg conversando de cosas triviales con el menor de los gemelos mientras su hermano intentaba sin éxito concentrarse en su almuerzo, le causo gracia ver como el peli-largo desviaba su mirada cada cierto tiempo para ver a Anna. En una de esas constantes miradas Hao notó que la rubia se alejaba de las dos chicas con las que segundos atrás estaba conversando ¿a dónde iría tan sola? ¿Acaso se reuniría con su novio? Eran varias sus preguntas pero debía actuar indiferente ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer esa chica? Intento ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba saliendo de la cafetería pero su curiosidad era más grande. Lo pensó unos segundos, entre estar con su hermano y sus amigos o ir a ver a Anna la respuesta era clara.<p>

— _**Buenos chicos yo me voy, hay lugares que ver, chicas que conocer y no puedo seguir con ustedes.**_

Se paró sin dar ninguna otra explicación y caminó rápido hasta la salida de la cafetería. Para su suerte la rubia caminaba a paso lento así que la siguió manteniendo una distancia prudente. Al cabo de unos minutos descartaba que ella fuera a ver a su novio quizá sólo quería un tiempo a solas, se distrajo con ese pensamiento cuando notó que la había perdido de vista.

— _**Que idiota soy **_— murmuró molesto. Avanzó un poco más rápido con la esperanza de verla nuevamente cuando una voz lo hizo sobresaltar.

— _**¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a espiarme?**_ — preguntó la rubia desde lo alto de un árbol. Se había dado cuenta que el moreno llevaba un buen rato siguiéndola así que aprovecho un momento de descuido de él para intentar perderlo.

Se sorprendió un poco pero debía mantener la calma, no estaba entre sus planes que ella lo descubriera in fraganti. Sólo pudo mirar a la chica con una sonrisa fingiendo inocencia —. _**Jajaja no tienes tanta suerte, sólo estaba caminando y me perdí**_ — explicó observando a su alrededor —. _**Aunque es un lindo lugar el que hay aquí.**_

— _**Tienes razón, pero la vista es mucho mejor desde aquí arriba **_— comentó tranquilamente.

— _**¿Te** **molesta**** si subo?**_ — preguntó algo indeciso jugando con sus dedos.

Lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió a perder su mirada en el horizonte.

— _**El árbol no es mío, si quieres subir nadie te lo impide **_— respondió con indiferencia.

Hao sonrió divertido por sus palabras, no esperaba otra respuesta de su parte, tan fría e indiferente, cualidades que de a poco lo cautivaban. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba sentado junto a ella, ambos en silencio disfrutando de la belleza y tranquilidad del lugar. El moreno la veía de vez en cuando, tenía que hablar con ella, no la había seguido para quedarse callado.

— _**Lo siento **_— dijo de la nada.

— _**¿Ah?**_ — musitó ella sin entender a qué se refería.

— _**Perdón por lo que pasó esta mañana**_ — aclaró —._** Era mi primer día e iba atrasado, estaba tan preocupado por eso que no me fije en nadie más y bueno ya sabes cómo terminamos.**_

— _**Yo también lo siento**_ — dijo para sorpresa del castaño —. _**Al igual que tú iba atrasada, me distraje viendo la hora en el celular y no te vi.**_ — Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos —. _**No pensé que fueras de los que pedían disculpas. **_

— _**¿Estuviste pensando en mí? **_— curioseó él con gracia levantando una ceja.

— _**Ya quisieras **_— respondió divertida por su estúpida pregunta, aunque si lo pensaba bien si había estado pensando en él, con odio, desprecio, indiferencia, pero pensando en él al fin y al cabo.

— _**Jajaja tienes razón, eso quisiera**_ — murmuró casi en un susurro.

— _**¿Qué?**_ — preguntó creyendo que había escuchado mal.

— _**Que tienes razón, no soy de pedir disculpas**_ — confesó —. _**Pero no quiero tener problemas con nadie, mucho menos con la líder de las porristas, después de todo…**_ — Una sonrisa seductora apareció en su rostro —. _**Cuando me convierta en la estrella del equipo de fútbol necesitare de tus gritos de apoyo.**_

¡Pero que imbécil! Pensó, seguro ella desperdiciaría una sola gota de su saliva para gritar apoyándolo.

— _**No me equivoque contigo **_— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —. _**Eres un idiota.**_

— _**Jajaja te falto encantador.**_

— _**¿Encantador?**_ — repitió confundida.

— _**Sí, encantador**_ — confirmó —. _**Soy un idiota encantador.**_

Sonrió poniendo su mano izquierda en su frente mientras lo miraba, no podía creer la estupidez que había escuchado.

— _**¿Pero qué es eso Anna?**_ — preguntó fingiendo sorpresa —. _**¿Me estás sonriendo a mí?**_

— _**Idiota.**_

— _**Jajaja lo sé, pero será mejor bajar **_— sugirió rascando su nuca —. _**Las clases se reanudaran pronto.**_

No tardó en poner sus pies nuevamente en el piso y queriendo ser amable estiró los brazos para ayudarla a bajar, la rubia vaciló un momento pero terminó por aceptar el auxilio que le ofrecía el castaño. Caminaron tranquilamente en dirección a la cafetería, de nuevo el silencio reinaba entre ellos pero ya habían solucionado el problema de la mañana, ahora perfectamente podrían intentar ser amigos o si Hao tenía suerte algo más.

* * *

><p>Disfrutaba de su almuerzo junto a sus amigos cuando tres chicas se acercaron al castaño y comenzaron a presentarse, la primera en hacerlo fue Jeanne, una linda joven de piel blanca, largos cabellos plateados y grandes ojos rojos, la segunda fue Mari, una rubia de ojos verdes que acostumbraba llevar su largo pelo amarrado en dos coletas y finalmente Matti, una colorina de coletas cortas.<p>

— _**Que lastima, tenía ganas de conocer a los dos Asakura** _— comentó algo decepcionada la peli-plateada.

¿A los dos? Pero si con uno bastaba pensó Yoh, después de todo lo lindo de ser gemelos es que con tu hermano son completamente iguales, bueno aunque ellos llevaban el cabello distinto no era una gran diferencia. Estaba a punto de explicarle que no había mucha diferencia entre ellos cuando la voz de una chica de cabello azul lo interrumpió.

— _**¿Buscando nuevas víctimas? **_— dijo acercándose en compañía de Tamao a la mesa donde estaba su hermano junto a sus amigos —. _**¿Acaso no es suficiente toda la preparatoria?**_

Horo suspiró resignado ante lo que se venía, conocía a su pequeña hermana y estaba completamente seguro de que ella iniciaría un conflicto de aquellos.

— _**Me sorprende que puedas decir una palabra sin que esa rubia te lo ordene **_— mencionó de manera venenosa la colorina acercándose a ella.

— _**¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermanita.**_ — la defendió Horo poniéndose entre ellas.

— _**Entonces enséñale que midas sus palabras**_ — intervino Mari.

Ren y Lyserg seguían comiendo tranquilamente, ya estaban acostumbrados a oír esas ridículas peleas. No entendían muy bien cuál era la manía de esas chicas de pelear cada vez que se veían, por suerte esta vez Anna no estaba presente o sino las cosas se pondrían feas. Yoh en cambio no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, él sólo quería tener un almuerzo tranquilo y ahora se encontraba en medio de una pelea de mujeres.

— _**Chicas no peleen, si todos podemos ser amigos **_— dijo de manera dulce el castaño intentando calmar los ánimos.

— _**¿Ser amiga de ella? ¡Primero muerta! **_— replicaron Pilika y Matti al instante sin dejar de sacar chispas con sus miradas de odio.

Yoh suspiró resignado, al parecer no tendría un día muy tranquilo, en momentos como ese deseaba que estuviera su gemelo cerca, él sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres.

* * *

><p>Caminaban en silencio en dirección a la cafetería, la rubia se había sorprendido un poco por la actitud de Hao, no esperaba que se disculpara con ella pero le agrado, en realidad el rato que había compartido con él no había sido incómodo o desagradable, incluso la había hecho sentir a gusto. Sonrió con nostalgia, él tenía un leve parecido con alguien que debía olvidar.<p>

— _**¿Te pasó algo? **_— preguntó intentando hacer más ameno el trayecto.

— _**¿Por qué lo dices? **_— cuestionó ella pensando que quizá se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba al recordar al idiota de su ex.

— _**No sé, es solo que cuando te vi saliendo sola de esa cafetería tan ruidosa supuse que querías un poco de paz.**_

Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que su pregunta era por otra cosa.

— _**¿Estas aceptando que si me estabas siguiendo? **_— curioseó con gracia alzando una ceja, sabía que era así pero quería ver su reacción. Él sólo sonrió fingiendo inocencia, se había delatado solo —. _**Me gusta tener momentos de soledad, así puedo pensar tranquilamente, ordenar mis ideas y de paso disfrutar de un hermoso paisaje **_— confesó.

Desde hace un tiempo que tenía la costumbre de ir hasta ese rincón de la preparatoria para estar sola, un día caminando después de haber peleado con Ren por una estupidez se encontró con ese lugar, el cual era poco transitado, tenía un árbol no tan alto así que podía subir y bajar sin problemas además que desde ahí arriba lograba tener una hermosa vista, sin duda ese lugar era perfecto para cuando quería alejarse del resto.

— _**Ser la líder de las porristas debe ser complicado ¿Muchos problemas?**_

Lo pensó un breve momento —. _**Te diría que solo tres **_— respondió con algo de indiferencia y desagrado.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la entrada de la cafetería y el castaño siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre de forma bastante caballerosa abrió la puerta para que ella entrara primero, apenas ingresaron al lugar escucharon unos gritos qué, para desgracia de la rubia resultaban ser voces bastante conocidas.

— _**Esas tres **_— dijo seria antes de apresurarse a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

><p>De un momento a otro la situación se había salido de control, los gritos eran cada vez más elevados y nadie podía calmar los ánimos. Horo apenas lograba sostener a su hermana menor para que no se lanzara contra alguna de las otras tres chicas. Ren por su parte observaba la pelea en silencio, no era de entrometerse en los problemas de los demás a menos que la involucrada fuera su rubia amiga. Lyserg en tanto intentaba sin mucho éxito hacer entrar en razón a Jeanne para que pusiera fin a esa ridícula discusión y la peli-plateada lo hubiese hecho ya que sinceramente estaba aburrida de tantos gritos pero no le gustaron para nada las razones que le daba el joven de cabello verdoso para hacerlo, bufó molesta al escuchar su "sin Anna tu eres la única que puede detenerlas", como odiaba que la compararan con la rubia y mucho más que la vieran como la segunda opción.<p>

— _**¡Chicas, chicas cálmense! **_— gritaba Yoh intentando apaciguar los ánimos mientras separaba a Tamao de Matti. Se veía incómodo, realmente no esperaba eso para su primer día, primero no llegaba con su hermano como habían acordado, después le daban una bofetada sin siquiera merecerlo y para terminar estaba en medio de una pelea de mujeres.

De repente las fieles amigas de la chica de ojos rojizos sostuvieron a Tamao de los brazos, la tenían completamente inmovilizada, como le hubiese gustado a Jeanne que en esa posición estuviera Pilika pero ella contaba con la protección de su hermano que no dejaría que tocasen ninguno de sus azules cabellos, así que sólo quedaba la indefensa peli-rosa que en opinión de las tres chicas se hacia la mosquita muerta.

— _**Te enseñare una lección niñita**_ — dijo alzando su mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada para qué lo pensara muy bien la próxima vez antes de apoyar a la hermana de Horo en una discusión sin sentido. Se apresuró cuando notó que en ésta ocasión Ren estaba dispuesto a intervenir, nadie le quitaría el gusto darle su merecido a Tamao pero antes que tocara la mejilla de la joven su mano fue detenida por una rubia bastante conocida por ella.

— _**¿Necesitas de esas víboras que llamas tus amigas para hacer algo tan fácil como esto? **_— preguntó con frialdad y seriedad para después impactar de lleno su mano izquierda contra la mejilla de la chica de ojos rojizos —. _**Ya te he dicho que tu problema es conmigo a ellas dos déjalas al margen.**_

— _**¡Jeanne!**_ — gritaron preocupadas Mari y Matti al ver como la peli-plateada caía al piso producto del golpe. Soltaron de inmediato a Tamao para acercarse a la chica — _**¿Estas bien?**_

— _**Siempre tan inoportuna Kyōyama **_– espetó con desprecio y una cínica sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de sus amigas.

La odiaba, realmente la odiaba. Desde que había ingresado a esa preparatoria la rubia le había quitado todo, a Lyserg — su amigo de la infancia — su popularidad, su puesto como líder de las porristas ¡todo! Y más encima se atrevía a darle una bofetada. No podía dejar las cosas así, le daría una lección, de alguna manera le enseñaría que no podía pasarla a llevar así como así. Se acercó dispuesta a regresarle el golpe pero la rubia parecía no inmutarse, incluso la veía con una superioridad que hacía enfurecer más a la peli-plateada. Alzó la mano pero para su sorpresa y de la misma Anna ésta fue detenida por Hao.

— _**Será mejor que paren con esta estupidez **_— mencionó con seriedad el mayor de los Asakura —. _**Una señorita tan linda como usted no puede estar peleando de esa manera **_— agregó mirando a Jeanne con una encantadora sonrisa.

La chica no supo cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que quedaba en blanco ante alguien ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? si ese atractivo moreno había aparecido de la nada y ahora sostenía su mano. No tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era el otro gemelo, Hao Asakura. Seguía embobada mirándolo, perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos marrones cuando notó que la rubia dijo algo que no logró descifrar. Lo siguiente que vio fue como el peli-largo soltaba su mano para ir tras Anna.

— _**Jeanne**** ¿Estás bien?**_ — preguntó Matti al ver que ella seguía en silencio.

— _**¿Ah?... Sí **_— respondió reaccionando —. _**Será mejor volver a clases **_— opinó mientras caminaba hasta el salón sintiendo como extrañamente su corazón latía mucho más rápido que de costumbre.

* * *

><p>Después de ver la según ella "patética escena de Hao coqueteando con Jeanne" la rubia se fue directo al salón, se sentó en su lugar cargando su frente sobre su mano mientras se cuestionaba el hecho de no sentirse satisfecha después de darle su merecido a esa peli-plateada que tanto la detestaba. Se sentía extraña, una sensación un tanto desconocida la invadía y no lograba darle explicación.<p>

— _**Estas algo celosa.**_ — Escuchó decir. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos profundos ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente. Puso cara de confusió, no entendía a que se refería —. _**No me mires así, sólo te estoy explicando lo que te pasa.**_

— _**No entiendo Ren ¿Qué me pasa según tú?**_ — cuestionó más desconcertada.

— _**Anna, nos conocemos desde pequeños, con sólo mirarte puedo notar que te preguntas por qué estás enojada siendo que le diste una buena bofetada a Jeanne.**_

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, la deducción del joven era completamente acertada, realmente si alguien la conocía bien ese era su chino amigo.

— _**Entonces podrías explicarte mejor ¿De qué siento celos? ¡Oh gran Ren sabelotodo!**_ — se burló.

— _**Ja-ja-ja. Que graciosita, sólo por eso no te diré nada **_— dijo con fingida indignación caminando hasta su asiento.

— _**Demonios**_ — murmuró rodando los ojos, odiaba quedarse con la duda. Miró a su amigo de ojos dorados esperando que volteara pero nada, él seguía su camino. Suspiró resignada. Después de unos minutos ya convencida de que Ren no regresaría para hablar con ella decidió acercarse a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

— _**Esta vez no funcionara.**_ — le advirtió cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a otro lado.

— _**Vamos Ren, no seas así**_ — dijo con dulzura.

— _**No sé cómo lo consigues **_— mencionó con una leve sonrisa al escuchar la forma en que le hablaba la chica, como le gustaba cuando su amiga volvía ser esa dulce chica que conoció alguna vez y que nunca debió irse.

La rubia sonrió victoriosa. Se sentaron en un lugar más apartado para que nadie escuchase la conversación que tendrían.

— _**Por lo que pude notar te pusiste celosa porque Hao tomo la mano de Jeanne y le dijo que era bonita.**_

— _**¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando**_ — replicó de inmediato —. _**No puedo estar así por esa estupidez y mucho menos por el idiota de Asakura.**_

— _**Anna sabes que es cierto, no te mientas.**_ — La miró fijamente y prosiguió —. _**Hay algo en él que te atrae inevitablemente, quizá sea su parecido con… Ya sabes quién.**_

Bufó molesta ¿tenía que recordárselo? Aunque tampoco era como si lo hubiese olvidado, es más, la noche anterior ni siquiera había dormido bien por acordarse de él.

— _**¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! ¿Cómo me va a atraer ese imbécil? Además no se parece en nada a… A él **_— dijo molesta.

— _**Jajaja Anna ¿Te das cuenta cómo te refieres a Hao? Y no te hablo de un parecido físico sino que a su actitud, no lo vayas a negar.**_

— _**Estúpido Ren, te detesto — refunfu**_ñó en voz baja —. _**Tienes razón, con sólo compartir unos momentos con ese idiota noté sus similitudes con… **_— Rodó los ojos — _**Tú sabes quién.**_ — Dio un leve suspiro —. _**Y no sé, creo que realmente sentí un poco de celos al verlo ahí tomando la mano de esa víbora mientras le coqueteaba, me lo recordó tanto, él siempre intervenía en mis discusiones y…**_ — Volteó la vista algo afectada.

Su amigo la abrazo con dulzura —. _**Oye, mírame**_ — dijo tomando su mentón con suavidad para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos —. _**Olvida lo que pasó con ese otro imbécil, él ya no está aquí. **_— Acarició su mejilla —. _**Hace tiempo que no veía ese brillo en tus ojos al mirar a alguien, así que podrías darte la oportunidad de conocer a Hao, parece un buen chico… No pierdes nada con intentarlo. **_

El abrazo de Ren la hizo sentir tan bien, necesitaba su apoyo… Siempre lo necesitaba cuando recordaba al idiota de su ex. Pensó un poco, no podía negar que el mayor de los hermanos tenía su atractivo, quizá su amigo tenía razón, además hace tiempo que nadie provocaba en ella un sentimiento tan ridículo como lo celos. Desvió su mirada unos segundo hacia el moreno notando que parecía enojado por algo.

El maestro entró al salón pidiendo que todos volvieran a sus lugares para dar inicio a su clase de matemáticas. Hao veía como el profesor hablaba y hablaba pero él no prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo, no paraba de pensar en lo que había visto hace un rato. Anna parecía una mujer tan fría e indiferente, no se la imaginaba en una actitud tan cariñosa con el enano del extraño peinado. Sintió unas inexplicables ganas de golpear a Ren por lo que prefirió mirar el pizarrón para tratar olvidar esa escena. No se dio ni cuenta en que momento ya había acabado su primer día de clases. Estaba guardando sus cosas para volver a casa junto a su gemelo cuando se percató que la rubia se despedía de sus amigos diciendo que regresaría sola a casa. Lo medito un poco, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

— _**Yoh lo siento, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en casa **_— mencionó antes de ir corriendo tras la chica.

Anna caminaba tranquila, sin prisa alguna. Para Hao era un verdadero espectáculo ver como contorneaba sus caderas armoniosamente y sus rubios cabellos se meneaban al son del viento.

— _**¿Te molesta si te acompaño? **_— preguntó cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

— _**Aunque te diga que no igual lo harás ¿O me equivoco?**_ — masculló sin siquiera mirarlo.

— _**Jajaja tienes razón, pero creí que sería mejor para los dos si aceptabas por las buenas y… ¿Qué dices?**_ — Ella sólo dio un débil e indiferente "está bien" —. _**Eh… Anna quisiera hablar contigo algo importante ¿Aceptarías una invitación para comer un helado?**_

La rubia lo pensó unos segundos, la tentación de rechazarlo era bastante grande pero le causo curiosidad saber qué era eso "tan importante" que quería decirle.

— _**Espero que sea un tema de vida o muerte **_— mencionó con un tono frío y amenazante que atemorizaría a cualquiera.

Hao tragó grueso mientras reía con algo de nerviosismo. Siguieron caminando hasta que de repente el moreno se detuvo. Se sintió un poco estúpido, la había invitado a tomar un simple helado pero no tenía ni idea de dónde ir. Que idiota había sido al no ir a recorrer la ciudad junto a sus padres y su hermano en cuanto llegaron pero la idea de tener un poco de paz en casa sin tener que soportar a su familia fue demasiado tentadora.

— _**Eh... No sé cómo decirte esto. **_

— _**Sé de un local donde venden helados artesanales exquisitos ¿Te parece si vamos? **_

Vaciló un momento pero comprendió de inmediato.

— _**Te diste cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde llevarte ¿Cierto? **— _Anna sólo asintió —. _**¿Cómo lo notaste?**_

— _**Llegaste hace poco a esta ciudad, es lógico que no sepas de buenos lugares**_ — respondió tranquilamente.

Sin más explicaciones de por medio el castaño se dejó guiar por la rubia hasta un local bastante tranquilo, en cuestión de minutos ya estaban sentados disfrutando de un delicioso postre, pero Anna estaba impaciente.

— _**¿Vas a decirme o no? **_— preguntó algo molesta.

— _**¿Para qué tanto apuro? Estoy disfrutando de tu compañía **_— confesó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Se sintió ridícula al notar como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez por las palabras de Hao.

— _**Ya es suficiente, me largo **_– sentenció mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

El peli-largo no entendía porque se había enojado tanto, sólo llevaban 10 minutos ahí, tampoco creía ser tan mala compañía aunque no podía negar que le gustaba verla así, era divertido.

— _**¿Ren es tu novio?**_ — preguntó intentando evitar que se fuera.

La rubia al oír su pregunta se detuvo en seco ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Realmente le pregunto si Ren, su mejor amigo, era su novio? Volteó para verlo de frente, muchas veces le habían hecho la misma pregunta y ella no se molestaba en negarlo pero esta vez fue diferente, se encontró con unos ojos marrones que suplicaban sinceridad.

— _**¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**_ — cuestionó retomando su lugar en la mesa.

— _**¿Me puedes responder?**_ — insistió.

La rubia lo observaba con frialdad, pensando si debía decirle o no la verdad.

— _**Ren es mi mejor amigo, no mi novio **_— respondió cambiando su expresión a una más suave, más tranquila. Al oír estas palabras una instantánea sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor de los Asakura causando confusión en la rubia —. _**¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? **_— interrogó fastidiada creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella.

— _**Jajaja yo definiría esta sonrisa como la de una persona bastante feliz **_— declaró.

— _**¿Eso era lo tan importante que querías hablar conmigo?**_ — curioseó arqueando una ceja.

— _**Claro, no podría dormir esta noche si seguía con esa duda.**_

Ahora estaba más desconcertada —. _**No entiendo**_ — dijo exigiendo una explicación clara.

— _**Jajaja es sólo que…**_ — La miró directamente a los ojos mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia —. _**Necesita saber si la chica que me gusta tiene novio.**_


	3. Te conquistaré

Capítulo iii: "Te conquistaré"

Hao iba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa después de decirle a Anna que le gustaba. Caminaba feliz pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta rogaba que nadie le hiciera ninguna pregunta por la hora a la que había llegado, odiaba tener que darles explicaciones a sus padres, quizá no le molestaría tanto si sus progenitores se quedaran tranquilos con las respuestas que él daba pero no, ellos siempre intentaban averiguar más y más, terminando por sacarlo de quicio. Sonrió al darse cuenta que sólo estaba su gemelo en casa, al parecer sus padres habían ido a hacer unas compras para la cena. Subió a su habitación a escuchar música hasta que al cabo de casi dos horas escuchó la dulce voz de su madre que lo llamaba para comer.

— _**Parece que tuviste un buen día **_— comentó su madre apenas lo vio entrar al comedor.

— _**¿Se me nota mucho mamá?**_ — preguntó divertido con una enorme sonrisa.

— _**Has**_** estado sonriendo como tonto desde que llegaste hermano, no es común verte tan feliz.**

El moreno reacciono ante las palabras de su gemelo, era verdad, él se caracterizaba por ser más serio mientras que su hermano era el que andaba sonriendo por ahí como idiota.

— _**¿Vas a decirnos que te pasó?**_ — insistió con curiosidad su padre.

— _**No, no les diré **_— respondió indiferente mientras se echaba un poco de arroz a la boca.

Mientras estaba en su habitación escuchando algo de música pensó si debía comentarle a su padres sobre la rubia, idea que después de unos segundos descarto por completo, quizá si se tratase de otro tema más trivial como encontrar dinero en la calle o una buen calificación lo diría sin problemas pero esto era diferente, se trataba de una chica y sus amados pero entrometidos padres no cesarían sus preguntas si sabían que él había llegado tarde a casa por salir con Anna después de clases. Estando en la tranquilidad de su habitación también recordó un episodio de su infancia en la que había cometido el error de contarle a su madre que una compañerita le gustaba, tenía como 7 años así que no era del todo consciente de que ese era uno de los temas que nunca pero nunca debía tratar con ella. Después que su progenitora supo de la existencia de Akane, le contó a su padre y ambos al día siguiente fueron hasta la escuela para conocerla, ahora le causaba algo de gracia recordarlo pero en ese momento estaba rojo por la vergüenza que sus padres le estaban haciendo pasar y es que nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó que ellos le dirían a la niña que debía estar feliz porque su hijo mayor estaba interesado en ella y si eso era poco todo empeoro cuando queriendo hacerle ver que Hao era un magnifico partido le comentaron cosas como que ya no mojaba la cama, que pocas veces necesitaba de su osito de peluche para dormir, etc. Luego de ese día el castaño no pudo hablar más con Akane, ella prácticamente salía corriendo cada vez que lo veía, en ese momento se prometió que no volvería a decirle a sus padres cuando una chica le gustase.

— _**¡Soy tu madre! No puedes tener secretos conmigo **_— le reclamó exaltada su progenitora golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

— _**Mamá si quieres yo te cuento. **_— El peli-largo miró con curiosidad a su hermano, él no le había dicho nada así que era imposible que supiera sobre su salida con la rubia, prefirió ignorarlo, quizá que estupidez diría —. _**Hao tuvo una cita con la chica más linda de la preparatoria.**_

El castaño no pudo evitar atragantarse con la comida después de oír lo que dijo su gemelo.

— _**P-pero que tonteras dices Yoh**_ — replicó con un poco de nerviosismo.

— _**¡Uy! mi bebé si esta tan grande **_— mencionó Keiko mientras piñizcaba emocionada una de las mejillas de su primogénito.

— _**¡Suéltame mamá!**_ — exigió liberándose de la vergonzosa muestra de amor —. _**Yoh no sabe lo que dice.**_

— _**Jijiji no lo niegues, yo te vi con ella **_— mintió. En realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera verdad pero cuando regresaba a casa junto a sus nuevos amigos estos le habían preguntado por su gemelo, él les explico que se había ido solo porque tenía asuntos que resolver, después de oír eso Ren comento que probablemente había ido tras Anna así que no se sorprendiera si su hermano volvía a casa con una mejilla roja.

La cara Hao cambio inmediatamente después de escuchar las palabras de su gemelo —. _**Yoh, maldito ¿Me estuviste siguiendo?**_ — le preguntó bastante enfadado. No le gustaba que se metiesen en sus asuntos mucho menos si se trataba de mujeres, no quería repetir la historia con Akane, sus padres eran especialistas en arruinar futuras relaciones.

— _**Entonces tu hermano no estaba mintiendo **_— comentó Miki levantando una ceja mientras sonreía de manera burlona. Hao maldijo en voz baja, otra vez lo descubrían por sus propias palabras, como detestaba que siempre le pasara lo mismo —. _**Y dinos, ¿la besaste? ¿Cuándo es la boda?**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! Pero que dices papá**_ —. Oh demonios, estaba pasando lo que temía, empezarían las preguntas e intromisiones que quería evitar.

— _**Espera Miki, primero tenemos que conocerla, no dejare que mi bebé se vaya con cualquier mujer.**_

El peli-largo sólo quería desaparecer en ese momento, seguía escuchando como sus padres continuaban diciendo tonteras que lo avergonzaban más y más.

— _**Estúpido Yoh **_— refunfuñó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su gemelo que sólo reía con su típico "jijiji".

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Ren había decidido pasar a buscar a la rubia para que no llegara tarde nuevamente. Iban caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la preparatoria, el clima era cálido y una suave brisa corría para refrescarlos. Anna tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía su amigo, creía escuchar algo sobre el equipo de fútbol así que sólo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos.<p>

— _**Ya dime, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?**_ — preguntó algo cabreado por la ausencia de la chica.

— _**¿A qué te refieres?**_

— _**No soy idiota Anna, has estado muy pensativa todo el camino, algo debió pasarte.**_

— _**¿Sabes que te odio Ren?**_ — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Él siempre descubría cuando algo andaba mal con ella, era capaz de interpretar hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos, la rubia era como un libro abierto para él —. _**No me pasó nada grave, es sólo que anoche no conseguí dormir bien por pensar estupideces.**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se desvelaba en la noche pensando en otra persona que no fuera Elliot. Se había pasado recordando las palabras de Hao, preguntándose si era verdad que le gustaba pero a los minutos se regañaba a si misma por estar pensando en él y en esa estúpida posibilidad ¿para qué iba a querer que un idiota como él se fijara en ella?

Ren la miró divertido, ya sabía lo que había pasado.

— _**Creo que esa estupidez tiene nombre, apellido y un gemelo **_— dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia —. _**¿Tiene algo que ver con su salida de ayer?**_

— _**¿Cómo sabes que salí con él?**_ — interrogó confundida.

— _**Vamos Anna, no hay que ser un genio para deducirlo **_— comentó poniendo sus manos en la nunca —. _**Justo después que te vio irte completamente sola le dijo a su hermano que tenía cosas que hacer y corrió en la misma dirección que ibas tú.**_

— _**Ya veo, por lo visto a ti no se te escapa nada… A excepción de esa linda chica de cabello azul que tanto te gusta.**_

Ren se sonrojo levemente así que volteó el rostro —._** No intentes dar vuelta la situación, estamos hablando de ti y de Hao, no de mí **_— aclaró algo molesto por el comentario de Anna.

— _**Ya no te enojes, lo siento **_— dijo arrepentida. Se había pasado un poco al nombrarle a la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, Pilika realmente le gustaba pero también era consciente de que "la hermana de un amigo está prohibida", así que sólo le quedaba olvidarse de ella, no quería problemas con Horo.

— _**No importa, entonces ¿Me explicas qué te tiene tan pensativa?**_

— _**Es sólo que no sé cómo manejar la situación**_ — confesó mirando al cielo.

— _**No entiendo ¿A qué situación te refieres exactamente?**_

Sus ojos brillaban de la curiosidad.

— _**Ayer me pregunto si tú y yo somos novios.**_

— _**¿Novios?**_ — cuestionó. La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó pensativo un momento ¿por qué Hao le preguntaría eso? Entonces lo recordó, seguramente ayer había visto cuando Anna lo abrazaba de una forma bastante cariñosa —. _**Pero es fácil, sólo dile la verdad, que tú y yo somos** amigos.  
><em>  
><em>— <strong>¡Oh Ren, eres un genio!<strong>_ — ironizó —. _**¿Crees que no lo hice? Si la situación de la que te hablo es otra.**_

— _**Entonces explícate mejor**_ — exigió evidentemente confundido.

— _**Después**_** que le aclare que no somos novios él…** — Hizo una breve pausa en la que aprovecho de cruzar sus brazos —. _**Sonrió como el idiota que es.  
><strong>_  
>Ren se golpeó la frente con una mano después de escuchar a la rubia, no encontraba nada raro en lo que ella contaba, estaba a punto de gritarle que era una exagerada cuando Anna volvió a hablar.<p>

— _**Después me dijo que estaba feliz, que no hubiese podido dormir con la duda.**_

— _**Ah, eso es más interesante **_— comentó con una pícara sonrisa —. _**Entonces ¿Estás así sólo porque te insinuó que le interesas?**_

— _**¿Si lo insinuó? ¡Ojalá hubiese sido sólo eso!**_ — exclamó exaltada —. _**Si no que me dijo textual «necesitaba saber si la chica que me gusta tiene novio.»**_

— _**Jajaja ¿Eso es todo?**_ — curioseó despreocupado.

Anna parpadeó confundida ¿acaso Ren no consideraba grave, gravísimo lo que le estaba contando?

— _**¿Cómo que si es todo? ¿Qué más podría ser?**_

— _**Respóndeme algo primero ¿Qué hiciste después que te dijo eso?**_

Lo pensó un momento —. _**Eh… Pues no sabía que decir, me quede en shock, lo miré fijamente unos segundos y me fui de ahí **_— confesó.

— _**Entiendo, entonces no lo rechazaste, no le diste una bofetada, no le gritaste en su cara que ni en un millón de años tendría una oportunidad contigo.**_ — Una burlona sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras enumeraba con los dedos todo lo que le decía.

— _**¿A qué quieres llegar Ren?**_ — preguntó algo molesta por la expresión de su amigo.

— _**¿No te das cuenta?**_ — cuestionó. Ella negó con la cabeza —. _**Le dejaste una ventana abierta, que digo una ventana ¡La puerta entera!**_

— _**¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!**_ — Replicó —. _**Si no le dije nada, sólo me fui.**_

— _**Por eso mismo, primero le dejaste claro que tú y yo no somos novios, no querías que él estuviese confundido, quizá si hubiese seguido pensando que alguien tan bien parecido como yo era tu pareja se habría alejado de ti…**_

— _**Sólo lo hice para no causarte problemas **_— dijo interrumpiéndolo.

— **Aún no término de hablar **— la regaño —. _**Cuando digo que le dejaste la puerta abierta de par en par me refiero a que si él no te interesara aunque sea un poco lo habrías rechazado de inmediato, pero sólo atinaste a irte sin poder reaccionar ante su confesión y no me vayas a decir que no querías herir sus sentimientos porque ese no es tu estilo.**_

Anna estuvo distraída todo el día en clases, no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Ren. Odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón, si no había rechazado a Hao inmediatamente después de escuchar su "declaración" fue porque algo de interés tenía en él ¿o no? Suspiró confundida. Necesitaba organizar sus ideas, así que intento ignorar al mayor de los gemelos lo más posible, ni siquiera miraba a su lado izquierdo para no encontrarse con esos intensos ojos marrones que le exigían una explicación por tanta indiferencia.

Estaban a punto de iniciar la última clase y la rubia ocultaba su cara entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. De repente su celular vibró, un mensaje pensó y no se equivocaba, era Pilika pidiéndole que volviera en sí porque hoy tenían práctica. Bufó molesta, al parecer no había pasado de ser percibido para nadie que ella andaba con la cabeza en la luna.

— _**Si no me lo recuerda se me habría olvidado **_— musitó en voz baja.

— _**¿Recordarte qué?**_ — preguntó con curiosidad Horo haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

— _**¡No salgas de la nada! No ves que me asustas**_ — gritó molesta.

— _**Jajaja Anna tiene razón Horo, asustarías a cualquiera**_ — se burló Lyserg.

— _**¡Uy! Perdóname por no tener esa cara de muñequita que tienes tú.**_

— _**No te preocupes, entiendo que no todos tengamos la misma suerte.**_

— _**Son tan infantiles**_ — dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la ridícula discusión que tenían. Estaba agradecida de que hubiesen llegado a distraerla un poco.

— _**Al parecer nuestro plan funcionó **_— mencionó alegre el peli-azul —. _**Logramos que nuestra Anna se olvidara del problema que tiene.**_

— **_¿Problema?_ _¿A qué te refieres?_** — preguntó confundida, no creía que Ren haya sido capaz de contarles sus dudas sobre Hao.

— _**No**** te preocupes, Ren no nos contó nada **_— le aclaró Lyserg como si hubiese leído su mente.

— _**Llevamos tiempo conociéndote, es obvio que algo te pasa y a juzgar por el tiempo de más que has pasado con el amargado del picudito es claro que le contaste tu problema a él.**_

— _**Pero eso no importa, solo queríamos que te olvidarás de ese problema un segundo y volvieras a sonreírnos como siempre **_— comentó el peli-verde con dulzura.

Les dio una gran sonrisa —. _**Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes **_— confesó abrazándolos.

— _**Ya mejor dinos que te recordaron **_— curioseó como siempre Horo.

—_ **No es nada importante, tu hermana me recordó que hoy tenemos práctica con las porristas hasta las 5.**_

— _**¿Quieres que te esperemos?**_ — preguntó el joven chino uniéndose a la conversación.

— _**No es necesario Ren, las chicas no se concentran cuando están ustedes ahí, mucho menos cuando alguien las está acosando**_ — dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Horo.

— _**¿Qué quieren que haga? Si son muy lindas **_— se excusó apenado el aludido.

* * *

><p>Siempre disfrutaba practicar con las porristas, aparte de ser la líder hacia lo que le gustaba pero esta vez era diferente, no logró concentrarse en ningún momento. Lo único que quería era terminar pronto e irse a su casa a descansar.<p>

— _**¡Por fin terminó la práctica! **_— decía efusivamente peli-azul estirando sus brazos en dirección al cielo.

— _**Jajaja tienes razón Pilika, por suerte terminó, Anna estaba un bastante distraída hoy.**_

— _**No sé a qué te refieres, yo estoy perfectamente **_— se defendió volteando a ver hacia la salida, encontrándose ahí con la imagen de un moreno de pelo largo que apenas la vio sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

—** ¡Uy! Anna ¿Así que estabas tan distraída por ese chico tan guapo? **— la molesto Pilika arqueando una ceja.

— _**¿No qué era un idiota?**_ — se burló Tamao.

— _**¡Shh cállense!**_ — las regañó. Esto no podía estar pasándole, lo había evitado todo el maldito día y aun así él aparecía en su camino.

— _**Anna ¿Podemos hablar?**_ — pregunto cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

La rubia sintió como de a poco su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Como detestaba que el moreno provocara eso en ella —. _**Eh… Pues yo…**_ — Comenzó a balbucear. No se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa para evitar hablar con él. Miró a sus amigas en busca de ayuda pero éstas sólo la observaban con una picarona sonrisa.

— _**Anna no te preocupes por nosotras, no tenemos inconveniente en irnos solas ¿No es así Pilika?**_

— _**Claro que no Tamao, además al parecer te estamos dejando en buenas manos ¿O no?**_

Hao sonrió —. _**En las mejores, no lo duden.**_

Las mataría ¿Qué clase de amigas eran? ¿Cómo se atrevían a abandonarla con ese castaño así de buenas a primeras? Pero ya se vengaría de ellas, de alguna u otra forma.

— _**Y ¿Qué quieres hablar? **_— preguntó sin vacilar cuando estuvieron a solas.

— _**Jajaja eso es lo que me gusta de ti Anna, siempre tan directa **_— comentó con una sonrisa haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia de a poco tomaran un leve color rojizo —. _**Podrías explicarme ¿Por qué me estas evitando?**_

Demonios ¿había sido tan obvia? Se cuestionó —. _**¿Quién te está evitando? Por favor, no te creas tan importante **_— respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

— _**Jajaja bueno si quieres negarlo no importa **_— dijo. Fue un alivio para la Anna que él no insistiera con el tema, no era muy buena mintiendo —. _**Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que seas sincera conmigo**_. — La rubia puso una cara de evidente confusión y desconfianza —. _**No te preocupes, no te pediré matrimonio **_— se burló por la expresión de la chica.

— _**Pregunta de una maldita vez, tengo otras cosas que hacer.**_

— _**Jajaja está bien, está bien. **_— Con su mano tomó el mentón de Anna para hacer que ésta lo mirará directamente a los ojos —. _**¿La razón o el corazón? **_

— _**¿Qué?**_ — cuestionó pestañeando confundida.

— _**¿La razón o el corazón?, Necesito que me respondas eso **—_ pidió.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada ¿a qué se refería? O mejor dicho ¿a qué quería llegar? —. _**Eh… Pues el corazón supongo **—_ respondió con algo de duda.

— _**Estaba rogando que esa fuera tu respuesta **—_ confesó con una enorme sonrisa.

— _**Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? **_

— _**Digamos que tenía una lucha interna entre lo que me decía mi razón y mi corazón.**_

— _**¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?**_ — preguntó sin entender.

— _**A ti no se te escapa nada preciosa, pues tienes mucho que ver, ven ahora te lo explico. **— _Tomó su mano para llevarla a un lugar más apartado —. _**Desde ayer que no tengo paz, he estado lidiando con esta pelea interna y ahora gracias a ti ya decidí que voy a seguir a mi corazón.**_ — Tomó la mano de la rubia nuevamente pero esta vez la condujo hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho —. _**¿Notas como late más rápido cuando estoy cerca de ti?**_

Se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía razón, su corazón latía casi tan rápido como el de ella.

— _**Hao yo…**_ — intento decir.

— _**Shh Anna, déjame terminar **—_ le pidió dulcemente —._** Tú me gustas mucho y te voy a conquistar, cueste lo que cueste.**_


	4. Bombones

Capítulo iv: "Bombones"

Se supone que cuando ignoras a alguien debes intentar evitarlo ¿no? tratar de tener el mínimo contacto posible, entonces ¿por qué rayos estaba ella caminando hasta su casa en compañía de Hao? La rubia no paraba de pensar en eso durante todo el camino, sin duda su plan de ignorarlo había sido un completo y total fracaso. Llegaron hasta su casa y él se despidió para luego alejarse tranquilamente con una sonrisa. Suspiró algo aliviada mientras entraba a su hogar, comprobó que no había nadie en casa, ni su gato estaba así que subió hasta su habitación. Abrió su mochila y sacó el regalo que le había dado el moreno, necesitaba hablar con alguien así que no lo pensó más y llamó a su chino amigo.

— _**¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?**_ — interrogaba Ren a la rubia por teléfono después que ella le contó lo que había pasado esa tarde.

— _**Pues… Me quedé en blanco, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y él…**_

— _**¿Él que?**_ — preguntó curioso.

— _**Demonios, se veía tan encantador**_ — confesó tirándose sobre la cama —. _**Después de decirme eso de su mochila sacó un peluche de un gatito, dime ¿Cómo rayos supo que amo los gatos?**_

—** Jajaja no lo sé Anna, quizá son almas gemelas **— bromeó.

— _**No digas estupideces**_ — respondió agradeciendo en su interior que él no pudiera ver su rostro evidentemente sonrojado. El sólo recordar lo que había pasado unas horas atrás hacía que su corazón volviera a latir con intensidad. Se sintió extraña, hace mucho tiempo que nadie provocaba eso en ella.

— _**¿Y el peluche tenía el olor de su colonia?**_ — consultó Ren interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La rubia tomó el peluche que estaba sobre la cama y lo acercó a ella para olerlo nuevamente, era una fragancia varonil, tan atractiva y embriagante. Cerró los ojos al sentir su aroma sin poder evitar que la imagen de Hao apareciera de inmediato en su mente.

— _**Pues sí**_ — confirmó —. _**Es un aroma tan… Espera un segundo, ¿Tú le dijiste?**_ — preguntó algo molesta al pensar que Ren había ayudado al mayor de los gemelos.

— _**No, yo me declaro inocente, digamos que fueron otros.**_

¿Otros? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Ahora entendía todo, Horo-Horo y Lyserg lo habían ayudado.

— _**"Ese Hao es un tramposo" **_— pensó rodando los ojos. Luego de unos segundos entro en pánico ¿él les había contado lo que pensaba hacer? —. _**Un momento, ¿Ellos ya saben qué…?**_

— _**No te preocupes, al parecer Hao supo cómo hacer las cosas, se aprovechó de la reciente amistad de su hermano con esos dos, así de a poco logro averiguar algunas cuantas cosas **— s_uspiró aliviada, no es que se avergonzara ni nada, es sólo que no quería cargar con las burlas de ese par —. _**Y… ¿Qué harás ahora?**_

— _**No tengo idea **_— respondió tratando de sonar indiferente mientras seguía con el peluche en su mano, aunque si era sincera consigo misma estaba confundida, demasiado confundida.

— _**Anna déjate querer **_— le aconsejó Ren.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad estaba Hao cenando con su familia, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ninguna de sus incómodas preguntas así que optó por reprimir su felicidad al máximo e intentar parecer más amargado.<p>

— _**Dinos hijo, ¿Cómo te fue?**_ — preguntó con curiosidad su mamá, quién desde que lo había visto cruzar la puerta mucho más tarde de la hora de salida de la preparatoria se moría por preguntarle miles de cosas.

El peli-largo rodó los ojos molesto, supuso que su amado hermanito había abierto la boca de nuevo. Está bien, él le había ayudado averiguando una que otra cosa de Anna pero eso no le daba derecho a contarles a sus padres que se quedaría esperando a la rubia, sin duda después de cenar tendría una seria charla con él, tendría que decidir a quién pertenecía su lealtad.

— _**Diablos mamá, ¿No podemos tener una cena tranquilos?**_ — cuestionó intentando sonar más molesto de lo que realmente estaba.

— _**Hao deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dinos ¿La besaste?**_ — interrogó con burla su padre sin dejar de mirarlo.

— _**Jijiji si hermano cuéntanos, cuéntanos.**_

— _**¿Por qué tienen que interrogarme a mí? Yoh también hace cosas interesantes en el día **_— dijo señalando a su hermano. Estaba enojado, sus padres realmente lo sacaban de quicio pero quien más lo hacía era su gemelo, ese maldito, primero lo apoyaba y después se unía a sus progenitores para fastidiarlo pero ya encontraría algo para vengarse de él.

— _**Miki de que estas hablando, primero tiene que conquistarla**_ — explicó Keiko con una dulce sonrisa.

— _**¿Conquistarla? Pero si los Asakura no necesitamos eso, con nuestros encantos es suficiente.**_

— _**Jijiji no creo que eso funcione con Anna, se ve que es un poco complicada**_ — opinó Yoh.

— _**¿Anna? ¡Pero qué lindo nombre tiene!**_ — dijo emocionada su madre —. _**¿Cuándo la traerás a casa?**_

— _**¿Me pueden dejar en paz? **— _exigió. Ahora sí que mataría a su gemelo ¿cómo pudo decir su nombre? Le había advertido que no lo hiciera, antes podían molestarlo con una chica desconocida pero ahora sabían cómo se llamaba. Sudó frío al imaginarse a sus padres yendo a la preparatoria para conocerla.

— _**Ya entiendo**_ — dijo Miki después de unos minutos llamando la atención de todos —. _**Ella te rechazo, que no te dé pena contárnoslo, nosotros te ayudaremos a seguir adelante.**_

— _**¿Qué? ¡Ella no me rechazo! **_— aclaró de inmediato, aunque después de decirlo se arrepintió enormemente, había sido un gran error aclararles la situación, ahora el interrogatorio de sus padres no pararía, quizá si hubiese mentido diciendo que Anna no le había dado ninguna posibilidad todo sería más fácil.

— _**Entonces… ¿La besaste?**_ — volvió a preguntar su padre con una burlona sonrisa.

— _**¡Es suficiente!**_ — gruñó mientras se paraba de la mesa molesto por tantas preguntas —. _**¡Ustedes son insoportables!**_ — gritó enojado saliendo del comedor.

— _**Jajaja ¡Qué no te dé pena decirnos que fracasaste!**_ — le gritó su padre mientras su hijo mayor subía las escaleras.

Ya en la tranquilidad de su habitación, el peli-largo se recostó sobre su cama mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con Anna, sabía que hoy la había sorprendido, ella lo había estado evitando todo el día así que claramente no esperaba que él se quedara hasta que terminara su práctica para hablarle. Sonreía satisfecho con el avance de hoy, por lo menos esta vez después de oír su declaración no salió huyendo sino que acepto el peluche que le dio e incluso lo dejo acompañarla hasta su casa.

— _**Hao ¿Podemos hablar?**_ — preguntó su hermano entrando a la pieza.

— _**Yoh lárgate de aquí, sé que cualquier cosa que diga será usada en mi contra durante la próxima cena**_ — respondió tirándole una almohada.

— _**Jijiji son sólo bromas**_ — le aclaró esquivando su ataque.

— _**Habla rápido, tengo que pensar mi próximo movimiento.**_

— _**Tengo algo que te podría interesar**_ — dijo mostrándole un papel.

— _**¿Qué hay ahí?**_ — preguntó con bastante curiosidad sobre todo por el extraño brillo en los ojos de su gemelo que sostenía una pequeña hoja con algo escrito.

— _**Digamos que es el número de celular de una hermosa rubia que va en nuest…**_

No alcanzo ni a terminar de decirlo cuando ya estaba tirado en el piso con su gemelo encima de él intentando quitarle aquel trozo de papel.

— _**¡Lo tengo!**_ — gritó victorioso luego de obtener el número.

— _**¡No tenías que ser tan agresivo! Si igual te lo iba a dar**_ — dijo adolorido el castaño menor aun en el piso.

— _**Lo sé, pero te lo merecías por ayudar a nuestros padres a molestarme.**_

— _**Tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que es nuevo para nosotros verte tan interesado en una chica **_— confesó.

Lo miró con seriedad unos segundos, quizá era una estupidez volver a confiar en él pero necesitaba compartir con alguien lo que estaba sintiendo —. _**Sí, lo sé, también es nuevo para mí pero es que Anna es diferente**_ — dijo sentándose en la cama con una boba sonrisa.

— _**¿Lo dices porque tiene una cara de ángel pero por dentro es un demonio? **_— bromeó Yoh sentado en el suelo.

— _**Jajaja digamos que eso es parte de su encanto**_ — respondió. No lo culpaba por tener esa impresión de ella, después de todo la primera vez que se vieron él recibió una fuerte bofetada de su parte.

— _**¿Parte de su encanto? Hermano estás mal.**_

— _**Jajaja me gustan las mujeres con carácter, además ella…**_ — Se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos extraños desde afuera. De forma silenciosa se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe —. _**Pero, ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! **_— preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto al ver a sus padres escuchando su conversación con Yoh.

— _**Eh… P-pues nosotros…**_ — balbuceaba Keiko sin saber cómo explicar la penosa situación en la que se encontraba junto a su esposo.

— _**Solo queríamos saber si la habías besado**_ — respondió despreocupadamente Miki encogiéndose de hombros.

— _**¿Van a seguir con eso?**_ — les reclamó frunciendo el ceño —. _**Ya, largo de aquí, tú también, Yoh.**_

— _**¿Pero yo por qué?**_ — cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

— _**¿Me vas a negar que estas con ellos en esto? De seguro estaban buscando más cosas con las cuales fastidiarme.**_

— _**Hijo no queríamos llegar a esto pero es que tú no nos cuentas nada y estoy preocupada, no quiero que alguien te haga daño **_— dijo con pesar su mamá.

En parte sabía que su progenitora tenía razón, él confiaba en ella y siempre le contaba todo, pero cuando de mujeres se trataba lo mejor era mantenerla un poco al margen. De todas formas estaba dispuesto a pedirles disculpas por estar tan alterado con el tema pero cuando lo iba a hacer se detuvo al notar como su gemelo murmuraba algo con sus padres quienes anotaban cosas en una libreta.

— _**¿Qué fue lo que dijo?**_ — preguntaba su padre.

— _**Que le gustaban las mujeres con carácter**_ — respondió de inmediato Yoh.

— _**Querido, no te olvides de anotar que ella es diferente.**_

— _**¿Q-qué están haciendo?**_ — cuestionó desconcertado acercándose a ellos.

— _**¿No es obvio? Anotamos lo que le dijiste a tu hermano para así discutir las cualidades de tu novia en la cena de mañana**_ — explicó su madre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— _**Aun no la besa, yo diría que no es su novia**_ — aclaró Miki.

Una rabia inmensa se apodero de Hao, no sabía cómo pudo barajar la ridícula idea de pedirles disculpas ¿por qué no podía tener una familia común y corriente?

— _**¡Largo de aquí! **_ — les gritó —. _**¡No quiero que se metan en mi vida!**_ — Empujó a su hermano y a sus padres fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar de un portazo.

* * *

><p>Era jueves en la noche y el peli-largo caminaba de un lugar a otro en la habitación de su gemelo. Habían pasado dos días desde que se le había declarado a la rubia, dos días en los cuales trato de no tener mucho contacto con ella, no quería que sintiera que la estaba acosando o algo por el estilo, mucho menos que ella se terminara aburriendo por su insistencia así que optó por dejarla tranquila un tiempo.<p>

— _**Hao ¿Te puedes sentar? Me estas mareando**_ — dijo su gemelo recostado en la cama sin entender qué hacia su hermano en su habitación.

— _**Lo haría si tú me ayudaras un poco**_ — respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

— _**Está bien, está bien. **_— Se sentó en la cama y quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano —. _**Dime ¿Qué necesitas?**_

— _**Mañana es viernes, pasaran dos días enteros en los que no veré a Anna y quiero que ella se acuerde de mí **_ — explicó sin parar de dar vueltas por la pieza —. _**Pensaba en darle un engañito o algo ¿Qué opinas?**_

— _**¿Un engaño? ¿A qué clase de mujer le van a gustar los engaños?**_ — cuestionó confundido.

Hao se golpeó la cara con su mano ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando fue a pedirle ayuda a su gemelo? — _**Yoh, cuando digo un engañito me refiero a un regalo, algo pequeño ¿Entiendes?**_

— _**Jijiji sí.**_

— _**Bien, entonces ¿Qué crees que podría gustarle?**_

El menor de los Asakura llevo la mano a su mentón, poniendo la típica pose de pensador, pero por más que pensaba sólo una cosa venía a su mente —. _**¡Naranjas! Eso le va a encantar ¿Quién no ama las naranjas?**_

— _**Yoh, quiero algo que le guste a ella, no a ti**_ — respondió su hermano cuestionándose nuevamente en qué estaba pensando cuando fue a pedirle ayuda.

— _**Entonces… ¿Leche?**_

— _**Eso le gustaría a Ren.**_

— _**Y… ¿Novelas de misterio?**_

— _**A Lyserg.**_

— _**¿Mucha comida?**_

— _**Al pozo sin fondo de Horo.**_

— _**Y…**_

— _**¡Demonios Yoh! ¿Podrías dejar de decirme lo que le gusta al resto del mundo y concentrarte en Anna?**_ — dijo alterado por la poca ayuda de su hermano.

— _**Te iba a decir chocolates**_ — murmuró rascando su nuca.

— _**¡Espera ya lo tengo!**_ — dijo ignorando a Yoh.

— _**¿Qué?**_

— _**¡Chocolates! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?**_ — mencionó golpeando su frente.

— _**Pero, si yo te…**_

— _**Lo sé hermano, soy un genio**_ — dijo interrumpiendo a su gemelo mientras salía de su habitación con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Viernes en la mañana y el peli-largo obligó a Yoh a acompañarlo antes de ir a clases a comprar chocolates para la rubia. Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a una chocolatería. Entraron y se sorprendieron por la gran cantidad de tipos de chocolates que tenían, de todas las formas y colores, con relleno y sin relleno, amargo, dulce, artesanal, de todas las clases imaginables. Hao suspiró, sería algo complicado decidirse.<p>

— _**¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_

— _**Comprar naranjas**_ — respondió el mayor de los Asakura rodando los ojos por la estúpida pregunta de su hermano, se supone que la noche anterior habían hablado sobre el presente que quería darle a la rubia.

— _**Naranjas**_ — repitió mirando a su alrededor con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

— _**¡Por supuesto que no! **— _dijo acabando con la ilusión de su gemelo.

Después de unos minutos buscando por fin dio con los que le podrían gustar a Anna, era una caja de bombones con distintos rellenos. Sonrió feliz dirigiéndose a pagar los chocolates cuando su hermano lo interrumpió.

— _**¿A mí no me compraras nada?**_ — cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

— _**No**_ — respondió de forma tajante e indiferente.

— _**Ah vamos, no seas malo.**_

Suspiró fastidiado —. _**Ya apúrate, elige algo luego**_ — dijo cruzándose de brazos —. _**Deberías dejar de gastar tu mesada en naranjas. **_— Finalmente su gemelo se decidió por unas paletas con formas de animales, Hao pago por los chocolates y se dirigieron a la preparatoria.

Al llegar al salón el castaño actuó igual que los últimos dos días, mantuvo su distancia con la chica pero sin dejar de sonreírle de forma coqueta cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Estuvo pensando el mejor momento para entregarle los chocolates hasta que decidió que lo haría cuando regresaran a clases después de almorzar.

— _**Ya Yoh, necesito tu ayuda.**_ — Arrastró a su gemelo hasta el salón —. _**Yo iré a buscar a Anna quien probablemente está con Pilika y Tamao y tú cuidaras que nadie se acerque a esto **_— mencionó mostrándole la caja de bombones para luego dejarla sobre la mesa de la rubia. Su hermano asintió y él salió en búsqueda de la chica.

Después de unos minutos el moreno estaba aburrido cuidando esa caja ¿quién se atrevería a sacar siquiera uno de los chocolates si estaban en la mesa de Anna? Claramente cualquier persona que lo hiciera moriría y no creía a nadie tan idiota como para arriesgarse, con este pensamiento salió del salón para ir al baño a tomar un poco de agua.

* * *

><p>Los tres amigos de la rubia estaban entrando al salón cuando Horo se detuvo al ver una cosa extraña en el puesto de su amiga.<p>

— _**¿Qué es esto?**_ — preguntó confundido tomando la caja que estaba sobre la mesa.

— _**Bombones**_ — respondió Ren sin darle importancia.

— _**Ch-chocolate**_ — dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

— _**Conozco esa expresión**_ — mencionó el peli-verde —. _**Anna te matará si te comes sus chocolates **_— le advirtió antes de alejarse de ahí junto a Ren.

— _**Bah, no creo que haga problema si me como sólo uno **_— masculló abriendo la caja.

A los pocos minutos el menor de los Asakura volvía a su aburrida tarea de cuidar los bombones. Entró al salón y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Horo con la cara llena de chocolate sentando en el puesto de la rubia. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y sintió como su corazón se detenía al comprobar lo que temía.

— _**P-pero ¡¿Qué hiciste?!**_ — gritó llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

— _**Están deliciosos ¿Quieres uno?**_ — le ofreció el peli-azul con la boca llena de chocolate.

— _**¡Oh no! Hao va a matarme, va a matarme**_ — repetía alterado el castaño.

— _**¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?**_ — preguntó preocupado por la cara de su amigo.

— _**¡¿Qué hice yo?! Mejor dicho ¡Qué hiciste tú!**_ — gruñó señalándolo con el dedo —. _**¡Voy a morir y todo será tu culpa!**_

— _**¿Mi culpa?**_ — cuestionó confundido.

— _**¡Sí!**_ — confirmó —. _**¡Te comiste todos los bombones!**_

— _**Ah, pero son de Anna, no entiendo porque Hao va a matarte por eso**_ — respondió.

— _**¡¿Por qué?! Pues porque Hao iba a regalarle esos bombones a Anna pero ahora no va a poder porque ¡Tú te los comiste antes!**_

Tragó grueso después de escuchar a Yoh —. _**¡Pero que iba a saber yo! ¡Si los dejó aquí encima, no había nadie cuidándolos!**_

— _**Por eso mismo me matara, se supone que yo debía cuidarlos**_ — se lamentó.

— _**Wou, realmente estas en problemas**_ — dijo su amigo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

— _**¿Yo? ¿Crees que Hao no te matara a ti también? Después de todo fuiste tú quien se los comió.**_

Lo pensó unos segundos, su amigo tenía toda la razón —. _**¡No! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!**_ — gritó asustado —. _**Yoh debemos pensar algo rápido, no podemos permitir que tu hermano cometa Horocidio y gemelocidio.**_

— _**Espera, tengo una idea que podría funcionar **_— dijo el castaño caminando hasta su mochila.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Creí que ya me había librado de ti, Asakura <strong>_— mencionó la rubia caminando con él hasta el salón.

— _**Jajaja vamos Anna, admite que te gusto que fuera a buscarte. **_— Entraron y al castaño le extraño no ver a su gemelo cuidando la caja de bombones como se lo pidió, un momento ¿La caja? ¿Dónde demonios estaba la caja? Se preguntó mirando a todos los lados.

La rubia caminó hasta su lugar mientras Hao buscaba con la mirada a su gemelo para pedirle una explicación. Después de unos segundos lo encontró, estaba al fondo del salón junto a Horo sonriéndole con nerviosismo. Se confundió un poco por la expresión de su hermano hasta que se fijó en la sonrisa del peli-azul, ¡tenía los dientes llenos de chocolate! Sólo un pensamiento lo invadía, lo mataría, no en realidad los mataría a los dos. Cerró sus puños mientras los fulminaba con la mirada, estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia ellos para acabar con sus patéticas vidas cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

— _**Gracias Hao, me encantan**_ — dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _**¿Qué?**_ — cuestionó confundido mientras volteaba a verla.

— _**Las paletas de chocolate con forma de animales**_ — respondió ella mostrándoselas —. _**La nota dice que son de tu parte.**_

— _**Ah sí, qué bueno que te gustaron**_ — contestó con una coqueta sonrisa —._** La próxima vez te regalare bombones rellenos.**_ — Claro que lo haría, obligaría a su gemelo y al inútil de Horo a comprar la caja de chocolates que se comieron, esta vez se habían salvado sólo porque a Anna le gustaron las paletas.

A lo lejos, el menor de los Asakura y Horo suspiraban aliviados por la expresión de Hao, fue una suerte que Yoh no se comiera los chocolates que le compro su hermano, eso les había salvado la vida.


	5. Lluvia

Capítulo v: "Lluvia"

Hay días en que no tienes ganas de ir directo a tu casa, días en lo que necesitas es hablar con un amigo y desahogarte, ese viernes era uno de esos días. Anna no quería regresar a su casa inmediatamente después de clases pero tampoco quería quedarse sola, eso le daría la oportunidad a Hao de quedarse con ella y confundirla más. Se acercó a Ren y le pidió que la acompañara a ese parque donde jugaban de niños, su amigo acepto sin hacer muchas preguntas, llevaba años conociéndola así que ya sabía que algo o en este caso alguien la molestaba y necesitaba desahogarse. Caminaron sin cruzar muchas palabras, al igual que los días anteriores la rubia andaba con la cabeza en la luna. Al llegar se sentaron en los columpios vacíos, Anna estaba en silencio afirmándose de las cadenas mientras se mecía suavemente, Ren en tanto esperaba pacientemente que ella comenzara a hablar.

— _**Lo detesto **— _soltó de la nada sin apartar su mirada del cielo.

El joven chino no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta a quien se refería —._** Anna no detestas a Hao**_ — le aclaró.

_—** Tienes razón, no lo detesto… Lo odio**_ — declaró intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras —. _**¡Es insoportable!**_

Ren suspiro resignado, sería algo complicada hacerla entrar en razón —._** ¿Qué es lo insoportable?**_ — curioseó alzando una ceja —. _**¿Cómo brillan tus ojos cada vez que lo miras? ¿Cómo hace que tu corazón se acelere de la nada? o ¿Qué te quiera conquistar y de a poco lo esté logrando?**_ — dijo esperando una respuesta de su parte, ella hizo una mueca de molestia por las interrogantes del joven —._** ¿Qué es Anna?**_ — insistió ante el silencio de la chica.

— _**¡Demonios, Ren! ¿De qué lado estás? **_— reclamó enojada. Sabía que su amigo tenía algo de razón pero ella no quería que le dijeran en la cara lo que se empeñaba en negar.

_—** Sabes que del tuyo**_ — respondió acercándose a la rubia hasta quedar frente a ella —. _**Pero no te voy ayudar a mentirte.**_

— _**Estúpido Ren, a ti también te detesto **_— refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos provocando que su amigo sonriera satisfecho, si la joven le había dicho eso era porque algo de sentido le hacían sus palabras.

Después de hablar con su amigo de ojos dorados y quedar aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba se fue a casa, para variar no había nadie así que subió hasta su habitación, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar así que se recostó en su cama apenas la vio, estuvo varios minutos sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo mientras recordaba las palabras de Ren y aprovechaba de maldecirlo por tener razón. Reaccionó saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir como su felina mascota se acomodaba a su lado, jugó un rato con sus peludas patitas para luego tomar su mochila y de ésta sacar las paletas de chocolate que le había regalado Hao. Inconscientemente sonrió al verlas.

— _**Idiota**_ — murmuró al darse cuenta de su leve sonrisa —. _**Pero que ni crea que me pasare todo el maldito fin de semana pensando en él.**_

* * *

><p>Lunes, sin duda no hay nada más horrible que los días lunes pensaba Anna camino a la preparatoria, empezar la semana nuevamente era fastidioso, quizá lo único que la aliviaba un poco era saber que volvería a ver a sus amigos aunque claro también vería a otra persona en la que por más que lo intento no consiguió sacar de sus pensamientos esos dos días. Estaba molesta consigo misma, no entendía como no había podido olvidar a Hao ni ninguno de los momentos que compartió con él. Tomó aire antes de entrar al salón, probablemente él ya estuviese sentado ahí justo al lado de ella.<p>

— _**Pero que mejor forma de iniciar el día**_ — opinó el peli-largo mientras la observaba cargando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

_— **Buen intento Asakura, pero tus encantos no funcionan conmigo **—_ mintió, porque si era sincera con ella misma había sentido como ridículamente su corazón latía más rápido en cuanto lo vio.

— _**Jajaja es una lástima porque en cambio conmigo todos tus encantos funcionan a la perfección**_ — susurró en el oído de la rubia provocándole un cosquilleo.

—_ **"No seas idiota"**_ — se regañó, no podía permitirse caer en las redes de ese apuesto castaño, no sólo porque le parecía estúpida la atracción que sentía por él sino que también por el gran parecido que tenía con Elliot, semejanza que despertaba en ella una gran inseguridad.

Después de unos minutos esperando le extraño que ninguno de sus amigos se hubiese acercado a saludarla como de costumbre, ni siquiera Ren. Miró el resto del salón buscándolos hasta que los encontró, estaban en el fondo conversando, en realidad más que conversar parecía que Ren estaba a punto de matar a unos de los otros tres chicos.

— _**Esta enojado **_— mencionó Hao sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— _**¿Por qué?**_

Sonrió divertido al recordarlo —. _**Digamos que gracias a mi hermanito y tus dos amigos, Ren tiene una cita esta tarde.**_

— _**¿Una cita?**_ — respondió confundida ¿por qué Ren se enojaría tanto por algo tan estúpido como eso? —. _**¿Con quién va a salir?**_

— _**Mejor pregúntaselo directamente **— _respondió señalando al furioso joven que se acercaba a ellos.

— _**¿Ren estás bien?**_

_— **¿Bien?**_**_ ¡Estoy de maravilla!_** — ironizó colocando una silla en frente de Anna para sentarse.

— _**Porque mejor no te calmas y me explicas que pasó.**_

— _**Pasó qué por culpa de ese trío de imbéciles **— _dijo señalándolos con el dedo —. _**¡Tengo una cita con Mei!**_

—_ **No sé de qué te quejas **_— intervino Hao —. _**Ella es una linda chica.**_

— _**¿Linda chica?**_ — cuestionó fulminándolo con la mirada —. _**Se nota que no la conoces ¡Ella está completamente loca!**_

— _**Loca por ti**_ — murmuró Anna aguantando la risa al recordar los encuentros de su amigo con Mei.

_—** ¿Te parece gracioso?**_ — mascullo molesto dirigiéndose a su amiga mientras fruncía el ceño.

—_** Jajaja pero cálmate Ren, no puede ser tan malo salir con esa belleza.**_

— _**Entonces porque no sales tú con ella**_ — opinó de inmedianto la rubia un poco molesta por el comentario del castaño.

— _**¿Anna estás celosa?**_ — preguntó divertido —. _**Porque si es así te digo de inmediato que no tienes motivos, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti** _— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— _**¡Pueden dejar de coquetear en frente mío! **_— se quejó por la poca comprensión de ese par.

— _**Ya Ren, tranquilo, no creo**_ _**que Mei intente de nuevo cortarte un mechón de cabello, mucho menos volverá a teñirse el pelo de color morado para combinar contigo, también tiene muchas fotos tuyas, no creo que quiera más **_— mencionó tranquilamente.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Hizo todo eso?**_ — consultó incrédulo el castaño porque si era verdad entendía la incomodidad de Ren.

—_** ¡Sí! **_— confirmó cabreado —. _**Eso y más ¿Entiendes ahora? ¡Le falta poco para secuestrarme y violarme!**_

— _**Eres un exagerado, picudito **_— comentó el peli-azul acercando a ellos en compañía de Lyserg e Yoh.

— _**Horo tiene razón, es más deberías agradecernos porque te conseguimos una cita **_— dijo el chico de cabello verdoso sonriendo burlonamente.

—_** ¿Agradecerles? **_— repitió furioso cerrando sus puños.

—**_ ¡Oh, no! ¡Corre inglesito! ¡Corre!_ **— gritó saliendo del salón a toda velocidad.

— _**¡Ya verán cómo se los agradezco!**_

— _**Jajaja parece que te salvaste hermanito **_— mencionó el peli-largo a su gemelo viendo como el mejor amigo de la rubia perseguía a los otros dos.

— **_Jijiji eso creo_ **— respondió algo aliviado mientras escuchaba desde afuera a Ren gritando: _"¡Los mataré, juro que los mataré!"_

— _**No estés tan seguro.**_ — Una malévola sonrisa apareció en su cara —. _**Sera mejor que te prepares, Yoh… Se viene la venganza de Ren.**_

El menor de los Asakura tragó grueso después de escuchar las palabras de Anna ¿en que estaba pensando cuando considero que la idea de Horo de hacerle una broma a su amigo de ojos dorados era buena?

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>¡Anna dime que es mentira!<strong>_ — gritó efusivamente la hermana menor de Horo apenas la vio entrar sola a la cafetería.

— _**Es mentira **_— concordó de inmediato —. _**¿Qué cosa?**_

—_ **Qué Ren tiene una cita con la loca de Mei.**_

— **_Ah eso…_** — Se tapó los oídos con las manos —. _**Es verdad.**_

—_ **¡¿Qué?!**_ — Escuchó decir a la peli-azul.

Por suerte había tapado sus oídos para no tener que escuchar los reclamos de Pilika, le causaba algo de curiosidad saber que tanto decía pero no quería arriesgarse a quedar sorda. Cuando notó que Tamao logro calmarla un poco apartó las manos de su cabeza.

— _**¿**__**Y tú piensas hacer algo? **— _preguntó esperanzada.

—_ **No, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer después de clases.**_

— _**¿Cosas cómo salir con Hao?**_ — curioseó la peli-rosa.

—_** ¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo que terminar un trabajo en la biblioteca **_— explicó —. _**Pero si alguien les pregunta digan que me quedare con ustedes.**_

—_ **¡Uy! ¿De qué o mejor dicho de quién te escondes? **_

— _**De nadie Pilika, sólo quiero evitar encuentros incómodos.**_

— _**Si claro… Incómodos **_— repitieron las dos chicas sin creer en las palabras de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Estaba arreglando sus cosas para ir a casa cuando su hermano se aproximó a él con su habitual sonrisa.<p>

— _**¿Hao, quieres acompañarnos a Horo, Lyserg y a mí?**_

— _**Mm… ¿Acompañarlos, a dónde?** _— preguntó con curiosidad.

— _**Horo pensó que sería una buena idea seguir a Ren en su cita. **_

— **_Yoh veo dos problemas en lo que me dijiste _**— comentó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, su hermano era tan inocente —. _**Primero ¿Horo pensó? Eso es casi imposible y segundo ¿Cuándo ha tenido una buena idea? **_

El menor de los gemelos reflexionó un poco, su gemelo tenía toda la razón —. _**Jijiji pero será divertido ¡Vamos!**_

— _**No, prefiero ir a casa **_— respondió poniendo su mochila en su espalda, un mejor panorama para ese lunes hubiese sido compartir con la rubia unos minutos pero ella tenía otros planes con Pilika y Tamao o eso por lo menos había escuchado.

— _**¡Yoh apresúrate!**_ — le gritó Horo desde la puerta del salón.

Los tres chicos caminaron a una distancia prudente de Ren y su indeseable cita, era obvio que el joven chino estaba incómodo con esa salida, no sólo tenía que soportar a esa loca mujer que siempre lo estaba acosando o sacándole fotos a escondidas sino que también debía aguantar que ella lo llevara tomada del brazo durante todo el camino. Estuvieron dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, ella intentaba de vez en cuando acercarse un poco más a Ren pero él como podía la evitaba, en su mente sólo pasaba la idea de cómo vengarse de los tres chicos por los que estaba en esa situación.

— _**Qué**** aburrido, sólo caminan de allá para acá** _— opinó Lyserg sentado en una banca.

— _**Espera **_— dijo Horo viendo a través de un periódico al que le había hecho dos agujeros para ver a su amigo —. _**Parece que van a entrar a comer algo.**_

— _**No sé si debamos seguirlos hasta allí, se ve que es un lugar un poco caro. **_

— _**Tonterías. **— _Tomó a sus dos acompañantes del brazo y los arrastro hasta la entrada del lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa que les permitía tener una buena vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Ren y Mei.

—_ **Te lo dije, estos precios son elevadísimos.**_

— _**Lyserg tiene razón con suerte podemos costear los jugos**_ — comentó Yoh viendo el menú.

— _**Yo ordenare **— _dijo Horo ignorando los anteriores comentarios de sus amigos —. _**Ustedes no le quiten los ojos de encima al picudito. **_— Estaba viendo el menú y la parte de los postres se veía sumamente tentadora. Llamó al mozo y pidió los jugos que creyó escuchar que querían los otros dos chicos y para él pidió unos cuantos postres.

— _**Su cuenta señor **_— dijo el mozo luego de unos minutos entregándole un papel a Lyserg.

— _**¿Qué? Debe haber un error**_ — expresó confundido por todo el dinero que debían pagar.

— _**Por supuesto que no señor, están los tres jugos que pidieron junto a los cinco postres**_ — explicó.

— _**¿Cinco postres?**_ — cuestionó Yoh —. _**Nosotros no pedimos postre.**_

— _**Ustedes no pero él sí**_ — respondió el caballero señalando al peli-azul que estaba golpeando su abultado estómago.

— _**¿Pasa algo?**_ — preguntó nervioso por la mirada acusadora de Lyserg.

— _**Dime… ¡¿Cómo diablos piensas pagar todos los postres que te comiste?!**_ — dijo pasándole la cuenta.

Horo tragó grueso al ver la cuantiosa cantidad que aparecía en ese papel, está bien, admitía que lo que había comido estaba delicioso pero no era para que costara tanto dinero —. _**Eh… Pidámosle prestado al picudito.**_

— _**No creo que eso sea posible**_ — comentó Yoh —. _**Se acaba de ir con Mei.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! Demonios… ¿Ahora qué haremos?**_

— _**¿Hay algún problema señor?**_ — preguntó el mozo acercándose nuevamente a ellos.

— _**No, ninguno, pagaremos de inmediato**_ — dijo Lyserg con una nerviosa sonrisa. El caballero se alejó de ellos para ir a hablar con el administrador, no lo habían convencido del todo las palabras del joven.

— _**¡Ya sé! Llama a tus padres y diles que vengan**_ — opinó Horo dirigiéndose a su amigo de cabello verde.

— _**No puedo, tuvieron que viajar por trabajo y llegaran en la noche ¿Por qué no llamamos a los tuyos?**_

— _**¡Estás loco! **_— respondió temblando de miedo al imaginarse esa situación —. _**Me mataran si se enteran, mejor llamemos a Anna, ella nos puede ayudar. **_— Después de insistir por varios minutos no había caso, la rubia no les respondía ninguno de sus llamados —. _**¿Qué la tendrá tan ocupada?** _— cuestionó molesto.

— _**Espera me llego un mensaje de ella**_ — dijo Lyserg —. «_**"Sigo en la biblioteca, no molesten"» **_— leyó en voz alta.

— _**¿Qué no molestemos? ¡¿Qué clase de amiga es?! **_

— _**Ya chicos cálmense, aún podemos recurrir a alguien más, ya verán que todo saldrá bien.**_

* * *

><p>Hao estaba durmiendo una siesta en su habitación cuando el sonido de su celular lo despertó, pensaba ignorar el llamado al ver que se trataba de su hermano pero luego pensó que quizá se había metido en problemas.<p>

— _**¿Qué quieres Yoh? Estaba durmiendo.**_

— **Hermano, necesito tu ayuda.**

— _**Lo supuse, te dije que las ideas de Horo no eran buenas **—_ le repitió cansado —. _**¿Qué pasó?**_ — Su gemelo le explico lo que había sucedido desde un principio hasta que llego a la parte en que Horo se había comido cinco postres y que con el dinero que contaban sólo alcanzaban a pagar los tres jugos y un postre —. _**No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo son tan idiotas?**_

— _**Deja de insultarnos **_— gruñó Horo quitándole en celular al Yoh —. _**¿Puedes venir o no?**_

— _**¿No se les ocurrió llamar a nadie más para pedirle dinero?**_ — cuestionó molesto por el tono del peli-azul.

— _**Por supuesto que sí, llamamos a Anna pero sigue ocupada en la biblioteca así que sacaste el premiado **— _explicó suavizando el tono de voz —. _**Vamos Hao, necesitamos tu ayuda, si no vienes nos obligaran a lavar toda la loza.**_

— _**Está bien, voy saliendo para allá**_ — dijo colgando el teléfono.

Se paró de la cama cabreado, ahora tenía que gastar casi toda la mesada que había ahorrado para pagar la deuda de su gemelo y sus amigos. Buscó en su cajón y sacó el dinero, sus hermosos ahorros se iban por una estupidez, no entendía porque tenía que ser tan buen hermano debería dejar que los tres se quedaran lavando loza. Bajó las escaleras y antes de salir le hablo su mamá.

— _**Hao, si vas a salir abrígate que hace frio.**_

— _**Está bien **— _respondió rodando los ojos. Subió nuevamente y se puso un poleron de color rojo. Miró por la ventana y notó que las nubes se teñían de gris para dar paso a una leve lluvia — _**G**__**enial, a**__**hora mamá me hará llevar paraguas.**_

Al llegar a la sala nuevamente se encontró con su progenitora que lo esperaba con un paraguas en la mano, sonrió divertido al comprobar que tenía razón, su sobreprotectora madre era tan predecible. Salió de casa percatándose que de a poco la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, entonces un nombre vino a su mente, quizá debía ir a otro lugar antes.

* * *

><p>— <strong><em>¡Por<em> _fin termine!_** — dijo la rubia estirándose en su silla.

Había pasado casi toda la tarde en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó que no quedaba mucha gente. Salió del lugar siendo recibida por un fuerte viento, el hermoso día que había en la mañana ya no existía, ahora todo el cielo estaba adornado por múltiples nubes grises y desde ellas caía una fuerte lluvia.

— _**Demonios **—._ refunfuñó caminando por el patio, había visto como estaría el tiempo ese día y ninguno de los meteorólogos mencionó siquiera que probablemente llovería, ahora llegaría empapada a su casa. Se detuvo un momento al notar que tenía desabrochado uno de los zapatos —. _**Perfecto, es lo único que me faltaba **— _dijo agachándose para atar sus agujetas cuando sintió que las gotas de lluvia ya no la tocaban. Alzó su vista y se encontró con un apuesto chico de cabello castaño que la cubría con un paraguas de color negro.

— _**¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?**_

— _**Hao ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ — cuestionó poniéndose de pie.

— _**Jajaja nada, pasaba por aquí y creí que una linda rubia podía necesitar mi ayuda **— e_xplicó pasándole el paraguas para luego sacarse el poleron —. _**Toma, póntelo, debes tener frío.**_

Vaciló un poco pero realmente tenía frío así que terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento del joven —. _**Gracias.**_

— _**No hay de qué.**_ — Miró a su alrededor buscando sin mucho éxito a las amigas de la rubia —. _**¿Pilika y Tamao no están contigo?**_

— _**No, ellas tuvieron que irse antes **— _mintió.

— _**Entiendo, entonces vamos.**_

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Hao decidió hablar —. _**Esta lluvia es perfecta.**_

— _**¿Por qué? **— _preguntó intrigada, a su parecer era una lluvia igual que las demás, no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Sonrió —. _**Porque refleja perfectamente lo que nos está pasando. La lluvia es como el amor, llega sin avisar, empieza de a poco y con el paso del tiempo se vuelve más intensa **— _explicó.

— _**Es ridículo **— _comentó ignorando sus cursilerías.

— _**Jajaja ¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces por qué tú reaccionas igual ante las dos situaciones?**_

— _**Explícate**_ — exigió confundida.

— _**El amor al igual que esta lluvia te sorprendió y tu primera reacción fue ocultarte, protegerte y no darle ninguna oportunidad de acercarse a ti.**_

Se detuvo después de escucharlo, él tenía toda la razón, después que él se le declaro ella sólo atino a huir e ignorarlo, se negó e incluso seguía negándose a darle una oportunidad al amor que le insinuaba el mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

Ahora estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, mirando por la ventana como armoniosamente caía la lluvia, aún tenía puesto el poleron de Hao ya que éste se había negado a que se lo devolviera inmediatamente. Estaba ahí recordando las palabras del moreno y como durante el trayecto hasta su casa había seguido insistiendo en la semejanza del amor con la lluvia cuando un mensaje llego a su celular.

"_Aún llueve, ojalá algún un día salgas y sientas que cada gota es de verdad._

_~ Hao Asakura."_

— _**¿De dónde habrá sacado mi número?**_ — Se preguntó releyendo el texto. Era claro que su _«"sientas que cada gota es de verdad"»_ no se refería a la lluvia exactamente sino que al amor que él le profesaba, porque si lo recordaba bien había tenido una plática con Hao sobre eso.

—** ¿Anna puedes contar todas las gotas de lluvia que caen?** — preguntó mirando el cielo.

— _**Por supuesto que no, es imposible… Son demasiadas **— _respondió confundida.

— _**Jajaja sí, como te dije el amor es como la lluvia, lo que siento por ti empezó de a poco y con el paso de los días se fue intensificando**_ — explicó mirándola a los ojos —. _**Así que para que entiendas la magnitud de mi amor por ti haz de cuenta que cada una de estas gotas representa un "te quiero" de mi parte.**_

— _**Ese Hao **— _murmuró con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a través de su ventana.

El moreno por su parte estaba acostado en su habitación, su mamá lo había regañado cuando llego a casa sin su poleron y él no supo cómo explicarle que se lo había prestado a la rubia que le quitaba el sueño. Estaba mirando el techo con una sonrisa en su cara, no recordaba porque salió de casa pero sin duda había sido la mejor decisión.

— _**¿Hao has visto a tu hermano?**_ — preguntó preocupada su mamá —. _**Debió llegar a casa hace horas.**_

— _**¡Oh, demonios! ¡Yoh!**_ — gritó sentándose de golpe en la cama al recordar que tenía que ir al centro para pagar la deuda de su hermano y sus amigos.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Calma<strong>** chicos, mi hermano ya llegara **— _repetía el castaño a sus amigos enjuagando unos platos que previamente había lavado el peli-azul.

— **Mejor convéncete de que no vendrá **_— _decía Lyserg suspirando resignado mientras secaba unos platos.

— _**¡Chicos ayúdenme con esto!**_ — gritó Horo entrando con una pila de platos y pocillos sucios.

Después de ayudar al peli-azul a acomodar el montón de loza en el lavaplatos se quedaron observando la gran cantidad de platos, vasos, pocillos, servicio y ollas que les quedaban por lavar.

— _**¡El karma existe!**_ — dijeron los tres chicos al unísono con cascaditas en los ojos mientras seguían con su labor, ahora lo pensarian dos veces antes de hacerle una broma a Ren o de dejar que Horo pidiera la comida.


	6. Un lazo con el pasado

Capítulo vi: "Un lazo con el pasado"

— _**Esto es raro**_ — comentó Anna caminando junto a Tamao y Pilika hasta las duchas después de terminar la práctica de las porristas.

— _**¿Qué cosa?**_ — preguntó confundida la peli-azul.

— _**La víbora de Jeanne y sus secuaces no han hecho nada contra nosotras últimamente, es más la práctica de hoy estuvo extrañamente tranquila**_ — explicó, era raro que la peli-plateada no hubiese intentado vengarse por la bofetada que le dio la semana pasada, eso le daba mala espina a la rubia, quizá que estaba planeando.

— _**No pienses en eso Anna, deberías estar feliz por tener algo de paz sin ellas molestando.**_

— _**Si claro… Paz**_ — murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior y es que desde la llegada de Hao a la preparatoria que ella no tenía paz.

— _**Mírenla, caminando tranquilamente sin saber lo que le espera**_ — comentó una chica de pelo anaranjado con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— _**Si, pero Jeanne no entiendo ¿por qué esperaste tantos días? Pudimos haberlo hecho el martes de la semana pasada.**_

— _**Lo sé Mari pero ya saben lo que dicen… La venganza es un plato que se come frío.**_ — Estaba disfrutando estos minutos previos, esa rubia ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, debía aceptar que le costó un poco tener paciencia y esperar para llevar a cabo su preciada venganza por la humillación que le había hecho pasar Anna cuando la abofeteo frente a todos en la cafetería pero valdría la pena. Sonrío mientras veía detenidamente a la joven que caminaba un poco más adelante junto a sus amigas.

— _**Oye Jeanne no sé si lo sabes pero se comenta que Hao está interesado en Kyōyama.  
><strong>_  
>Frunció el ceño —. <em><strong>Si, yo también lo oí<strong>_ — respondió disgustada y es que no sólo había escuchado los rumores de pasillo sino que ella misma los había visto el día anterior caminando juntos bajo la lluvia, parecía que estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia, no podía negar que le había molestado verlos tan cerca y más aún darse cuenta que la rubia llevaba el polerón de Hao —. _**¿Dejaron todo listo?**_ — preguntó para desviar el tema.

— _**Por supuesto**_ — afirmó Marion con una sonrisa —. _**Durante uno de los recesos hicimos el cambio así que sólo queda esperar.**_

— _**Anna todavía no nos cuentas que pasó con Ren en su cita con la loca de Mei.**_

— _**¿No te lo contó tu hermano?**_ — cuestionó —. _**Tenía entendido que lo seguiría junto a Lyserg e Yoh.  
><strong>_

_— **¿No supiste?**_

La rubia negó con la cabeza, estaba algo confundida por la expresión de burla que tenía Tamao.

— _**Jajaja lo que pasa es que el idiota de mi hermano no pudo terminar de seguir a Ren porque se quedó junto a los chicos lavando platos en un restaurant de comida china **—_ explicó_ —._ _**Creí que lo sabias, Horo me dijo que incluso te habían llamado para que les llevaras algo de dinero pero no sé porque razón terminaron pidiéndoselo a Hao.**_

— _**No entiendo, si Hao les hizo el favor de llevarles dinero ¿por qué hoy estaban tan molestos con é****l?**  
><em>  
><em>— <strong>Ah eso es porque a tu querido moreno se le olvido<strong> ir.  
><em>  
><em>—<strong> Que idiota<strong>_ — murmuró Anna, aunque si lo pensaba bien sus amigos la habían llamado un poco antes que ella se encontrara con el mayor de los Asakura ¿acaso a él se le olvido ir porque la acompaño hasta su casa? Igual tenía sentido ya que él no tenía como saber que ella seguía en la biblioteca a esa hora.

— _**¿Pasó algo? Estás muy pensativa**_ — la interrumpió la peli-rosa.

— _**No Tamao, no es nada**_ — dijo entrando a los camarines mientras intentaba sacarse esas locas ideas de la cabeza.

* * *

><p>En otro sector de la preparatoria estaba Ren, Horo, Lyserg y los gemelos Asakura sentados sobre el césped, habían acordado con las chicas que irían a una pequeña feria que se había instalado en el centro de la ciudad pero claro como era martes debían esperar que éstas terminaran su práctica.<p>

— _**Vamos chicos, no me digan que siguen enojados.**_

— _**¿Qué es eso? ¿Escuchaste algo **__**Lyserg**__**?**_ — dijo Horo cruzado de brazos mientras intentaba ignorar a Hao.

— _**Sí, creo haber escuchado la voz de un mal amigo ¿qué opinas tu Yoh?**_

— _**No sé, yo sólo escuche a mi hermano**_ — respondió inocentemente el aludido provocando sus amigos lo miraran con odio por no entender la dinámica de la conversación.

— _**Sera mejor que dejes de insistir, si están enojados es problema de ellos, además esos idiotas se merecían lavar todos esos platos**_ — intervino Ren.

— _**Como disfrutas el saber que tuvimos que pasar por eso.**_

— _**Claro que si azulito, es lo mínimo que se merecen por haberme hecho tener una cita con Mei.**_

— _**Son unos malagradecidos**_ — comentó ofendido el moreno —. _**Yo igual lleve el dinero para saldar su estúpida deuda.**_

— _**¡Pero llegaste dos horas tarde!**_ — respondieron exaltados los tres involucrados.

Sonrió fingiendo inocencia —. _**Pero llegué, deberían valorar mi esfuerzo.**_

— _**Deberían valorar mi esfuerzo**_ — repitió Horo con burla en un tono chillón —._** Dime ¿Qué cosa tan importante te hizo llegar tarde?**_

— _**Mejor dinos quien.**_

— _**Ese es asunto mío**_ — le respondió de manera cortante a Ren, por su mirada acusadora seguramente él ya sabía que no llego a la hora por estar con Anna.

Al heredero de la familia Tao le agrado la respuesta de Hao, por lo menos comprobaba que no era de esos hombres que les gustaba alardear y se jactaban de sus conquistas o en este caso de sus avances con la rubia. Desvió la mirada hacía los camarines percatándose de que tres chicas caminaban en dirección a ellos con una sonrisa, parecía que estaban divirtiéndose mientras esperaban que algo sucediera. Se detuvieron unos metros antes de llegar hasta ellos, conversaron unos segundos hasta que Matti y Mari empujaban a Jeanne para incentivarla a hablar con el mayor de los gemelos.

— _**Hola**_ — saludó amablemente con un poco de nerviosismo —. _**Hao ¿podemos** hablar?  
><em>  
><em>—<strong> Claro<strong>_ — respondió éste de forma encantadora, aunque estaba algo desconcertado por la petición de la peli-plateada no tenía ningún motivo para negarse, ella no le desagradaba para nada además era una chica bastante guapa quizá si él no estuviese tan interesado en Anna se hubiese fijado en ella.

* * *

><p><em>—<strong> Demonios<strong>_ — refunfuñó Anna fastidiada por no poder quitarse de la cabeza esa idea de que Hao había olvidado algo tan importante como ayudar a su único hermano por causa de ella, hasta el agua que caía de la ducha le molestaba y no por el hecho de que no estuviese tan caliente como le gustaba sino porque esas gotas se asemejaban tanto a la lluvia, a esa maldita lluvia que le recordaba lo que sentía ese castaño por ella lo cual la confundía aún más. Después de quitarse el champú del pelo procedió a echarse su sagrado bálsamo que permitía que su largo cabello no fuera difícil de peinar, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que su preciado producto ésta vez tenía un color distinto al habitual.

—** Anna apresúrate **— dijo Pilika dando ligeros toques a la puerta —. _**Los chicos ya deben estar aburridos de esperarnos.**_

— _**"Verdad que saldríamos con ellos"**_ — pensó, se le había olvidado por completo que su peli-azul amiga tuvo la fantástica idea de ver una estúpida feria en el centro de la ciudad y que claro su sobreprotector hermano mayor no permitiría que fuera sola así que término por arrastrarlos a todos a esa ridícula salida —. _**Ya voy, estoy terminando**_ — respondió dando el agua para quitarse el bálsamo y lo que le quedaba de jabón en el cuerpo —. _**Pero que demonios**_ — murmuró al ver su cabello de un tono azul que por más que intentaba quitárselo éste no salía de su rubia cabellera.

— _**Anna hasta que por fin... ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?!**_ — gritó alarmada Tamao al ver a su amiga salir en ropa interior y con la mitad de su pelo de color azul.

— _**¿Tamao por qué...? ¡Anna tu pelo está azul!**_

— _**¡¿Creen que no lo noté?!**_ — dijo molesta mientras se vestía rápidamente.

— _**Si ibas a teñirte el pelo debiste haberlo hecho completo no sólo la mitad**_ — opinó Pilika.

— _**¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Realmente crees que mi pelo está así por qué yo quise?!**_ — reclamó amarrando los cordones de sus zapatillas —. _**No sé qué rayos pasó, ustedes vieron que entré a la ducha con mi pelo normal y ahora salí así**_ — explicó.

— _**Creo que esto dejó tu cabello azul**_ — mencionó Tamao llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas.

— _**¿El bálsamo?**_ — cuestionó confundida al ver lo que tenía su amiga en la mano —. _**Pero si es el que uso siempre.**_

— _**Lo sé, como también sé que te lo aplicas de medio a puntas**_ — puntualizó.

— _**¡Claro, eso debe ser! ¿Pero no deberías tener las manos azules también?**_

Ante éste último comentario Anna miró sus manos las cuales estaban normales a excepción de sus palmas que si tenían ese peculiar tono azulino —. _**Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.**_

— _**¿Pero quién se atrevió a hacer esto?** — _preguntó la peli-rosa.

— _**Es obvio que fue ese trío de víboras.**_

— _**Pilika no deberías acusar a alguien sin pruebas.**_

—** Esperen **— dijo Anna recordando algo que le resultó extraño durante la práctica —. _**Fueron Mari y Matti, estoy** segura.  
><em>  
><em>—<strong> Lo hicieron durante el receso<strong>_ — agregó la menor de los Usui —._** Les dije que era raro que ese par estuviese tan cerca de nuestras cosas.**_

— _**Jeanne me las va a pagar.**_ — Fue lo último que dijo furiosa la rubia antes de salir de los camarines.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia con cada paso que daba, no había ni rastros de la peli-plateada —. _**"Quizá ya se fue"**_ — pensó cerrando sus puños. Siguió caminando un poco más hasta que vio a ese par conversando con sus amigos, desvío la mirada un poco, si ellas estaban ahí era probable que Jeanne estuviese cerca y no se equivocaba ya que no muy lejos estaba a quién buscaba hablando con Hao.

— _**Entonces ¿Crees que podríamos salir un día?**_

— _**Jajaja eh no sé Jeanne**_ — respondía complicado el peli-largo, no encontraba la manera de decirle sutilmente que no, si quería conquistar a Anna debía demostrarle que sólo le importaba ella.

— _**¡Te voy a matar!**_ — gritó la rubia cegada por la furia al momento que se abalanzaba sobre la chica.

—** ¡Pilika, otra vez no! **— dijo Horo al ver como una chica de cabello azul estaba peleando con Jeanne.

— _**Idiota, fíjate bien ¡Es Anna!**_ — corrigió Ren aproximándose donde estaban ambas chicas peleando.

— _**¿Anna?**_ — repitió confundido hasta que vio que desde lo lejos se acercaba a ellos su hermana en compañía de Tamao.

El mayor de los Asakura no entendía que estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro una chica que parecía ser la rubia que le quitaba el sueño estaba en el suelo peleando con otra joven.

— _**¡Hao reacciona! **— _le gritó Ren —. _**Ayúdame a separarlas.**_

Sin perder tiempo el aludido se acercó a las dos muchachas, tomó a Anna de la cintura mientras intentaba que ésta soltara a Jeanne pero la rubia al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la jalaban se había aferrado fuertemente a los plateados cabellos de Jeanne. Después de mucho esfuerzo Hao y Ren consiguieron separarlas —. _**¡Suéltame imbécil!**_ — le gritaba al peli-largo mientras lanzaba unas cuantas patadas para que éste la dejara libre.

— _**¡Qué te pasa estúpida! **— _reclamaba Jeanne alterada mientras intentaba recuperarse de los golpes de Anna.

— _**¡¿Qué me pasa?!**_ _**¡Como si no supiera que tú y esas víboras que llamas tus amigas me hicieron esto en el cabello!**_

— _**Nosotras no hicimos nada**_ — se defendieron Mari y Matti acercándose a la peli-plateada.

— _**¿Horo qué haces? **— _preguntó Pilika al sentir como su hermano la afirmaba de la cintura.

— _**Mejor prevenir que lamentar**_ — respondió éste, sabía que en cualquier momento su linda pero impulsiva hermana menor podía lanzarse sobre alguna de las amigas de Jeanne.

— _**¡Hao suéltame! ¡Deja que le dé su merecido a esa idiota!**_ — insistía Anna, se había alterado aún más cuando vio la sonrisa de su enemiga al ver el estado de su cabello.

— _**Jajaja me imagino lo triste que estaría él al ver arruinada tu larga cabellera rubia**_ — comentó con maldad la peli-plateada, sabía que el sólo insinuar el nombre de Elliot haría que ella perdiera el control.

— _**¡Jeanne cállate! **— _exigió Lyserg.

— _**Elliot**_ — murmuró —. _**Tú lo sabías… ¡Me las vas a pagar!**_

— _**Anna cálmate**_ — le pedía inútilmente el castaño pero al ver que ésta seguía sin reaccionar y que al contrario se alteraba más opto por llevarla a un lugar más apartado —. _**Te voy a soltar pero necesito que te calmes**_ — dijo antes de liberarla de su fuerte agarre.

La rubia al sentir que Hao ya no la sostenía no tardó en girarse y darle una de sus fuertes bofetadas —._** Eso es para que no te vuelvas a** entrometer.  
><em>  
><em>—<strong> Espero que te haya servido para tranquilizarte <strong>— _mencionó tocando su mejilla totalmente roja —. _**¿Estás bien?**_

— _**¿Bien? ¿Crees qué podría estar bien con mi cabello así? **— _puntualizó exaltada.

— _**No entiendo porque te pones así… Es sólo cabello ¡Te lo cortas y **__**listo, ya crecerá**__**!**_ — le recordó para tratar de animarla.

¿Sólo cabello? ¿Quién se creía él para opinar sin saber? —. _**¿Sabes Hao? ¡Ya me tienes harta!**_ — le gritó —. _**¡Desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho es molestarme con tus intromisiones en mi **__**vida! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una maldita vez?**_

_—** No tienes que alterarte, sólo estaba preocupado por ti.**_

_—** No necesito tu ridícula preocupación por mi, estoy bien y sin ti estoy mucho mejor. **_

— _**Prefiero**** no tomarme en serio tus palabras porque sé que en estos momentos estas enojada.**_

— _**Que esté**_ _**enojada no cambia nada ¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que estoy aburrida de ti?**_

— _**Mejor hablamos cuando te calmes**_ — dijo Hao alejándose algo dolido por sus palabras, prefería pensar que ella estaba hablando sin pensar, que sólo se estaba dejando guiar por la rabia y el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

— _**Quiero que entiendas de una maldita vez ¡QUE TU NO ME INTERESAS! ¡No quiero nada contigo, ni ahora ni nunca Hao Asakura! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!**_ — le gritaba alterada antes de sentarse en el césped y sentir como unas traviesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras recordaba un episodio del pasado.

— _**Anna ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti?**_ — preguntó él mientras caminaban de la mano hacia una pequeña cafetería donde siempre iban.

— _**¿Aparte de mi encanto natural dices tú? **— _bromeó ella.

—** Jajaja claro, pero en serio lo que me encanta de ti es tu cabello** — confesó con una sonrisa —._** Me recuerda el día que nos conocimos, yo recién había llegado a esa escuela, estaba medio perdido buscando mi salón y tú...**_

— _**Yo tenía una importante presentación**_ — interrumpió recordando ese día —. _**Chocamos y un mechón de mi cabello se enredo en el cierre de tu mochila.**_

— _**Jajaja si, tú me culpaste por eso y no encontraste nada mejor que darme una bofetada.**_

— _**Te lo merecías **— _se defendió ella —. _**Tiraste tan fuerte de tu **__**estúpida**__** mochila que me arrancaste un poco de pelo, además por tu culpa llegué tarde y no pude presentarme, Ren casi me mata ese día.**_

— _**Si, pero gracias a que tu largo cabello dorado se enredo en mi mochila te pude conocer y ahora estamos juntos.**_

Lo miró fijamente unos segundos, la conversación que estaban teniendo ahora no era porque si —._** A mi no me engañas, sé que me estás recordando todo esto porque el otro día te comenté que quería ir a la peluquería.**_

— _**Jajaja a ti no se te escapa nada... Anna por favor prometeme que no te lo cortaras, tomalo como un recordatorio del día que nos conocimos.**_

— _**Detesto no poder decirte que no **— _mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa —. _**Te lo prometo Elliot.**_

— _**Hao ¿Qué te pasó? **— _interrogó su gemelo al ver que su hermano se acercaba a ellos con la mejilla roja.

— _**No me pasó nada **— _respondió cortante tomando sus cosas.

—** ¿Qué le hiciste para que reaccionara así? **

— _**¿Qué le hice? ¡Pues preocuparme por ella, eso hice!**_ — se defendió un poco alterado por las acusaciones del menor de los Tao —. _**Pero tranquilo, no lo haré más.**_

— _**Anna que **__**estupidez hiciste ahora**_ — murmuró resignado el joven chino caminando en busca de su amiga. Siguió unos cuántos metros hasta que la encontró, estaba sentada sobre el césped con unas tijeras en las manos y unos cuántos mechones teñidos de azul a su lado —._** ¿Anna que estás haciendo?**_

—** No lo ves** — respondió indiferente sin quitar los ojos del cabello que cortaba —. _**Estoy arreglando éste desastre.**_

Se sentó a su lado percatándose de las marcas que dejaron en su mejillas una que otra lágrima —._** Le dije a los demás que se fueran.**_

— _**Que idiota fui**_ — dijo ignorando a Ren —._** ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar como la primera vez? ¿Qué estaría feliz al saber que no olvide la estúpida promesa que le hice? **— s_e cuestionaba.

Prefirió no decir nada en ese momento, sólo se quedó en silencio observando como ella daba los últimos cortes —._** ¿Te sientes mejor?**_ —. preguntó cuando vio que ella guardaba las tijeras.

— _**Si, por fin logré deshacerme de éste maldito lazo con el pasado**_ — respondió —. _**Debería agradecerle a Jeanne por liberarme.**_

— _**Como también deberías disculparte con Hao.**_

—_**¿Con Hao? Pero si yo no...**_ — Entonces lo recordó, como él había intentado calmarla y ella lo abofeteo y le gritó que era una molestia en su vida. Suspiró aburrida de sus múltiples arrebatos —. _**Soy un desastre.**_

Después de eso Ren la acompañó hasta su casa, durante todo el camino su amigo había escuchado sus descargos, al llegar subió a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue verse en el espejo, ya nada quedaba de sus larga cabellera dorada —._** Ya no me demorare tanto en peinarme**_ — se dijo con una media sonrisa. Caminó hasta su cama y se recostó en ella, necesitaba descansar, éste había sido un día difícil, muchas emociones y problemas en poco tiempo. Volteó su cabeza y se encontró de frente con el regalo que le había hecho el castaño días atrás —. _**Genial ¿Y ahora como arreglo eso?**_

* * *

><p>Llegó a clases como todos los días, los comentarios sobre su nuevo corte de cabello no se hicieron esperar, ignoro cada uno de ellos y entró al salón, para su suerte los gemelos Asakura no habían llegado. Caminó hasta su lugar y de su mochila sacó un pequeño paquete de regalo que dejó en la mesa de al lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando escucho su voz junto a la de sus amigos entrando.<p>

— _**¡Se los juro! Ella me sonrío.**_

— _**Lo hizo porque estaba nerviosa...**_

— _**¡Ven! Hasta el chinito lo acepta, se puso nerviosa por éste pechito**_ — dijo alegremente interrumpiendo a Ren.

— _**¿Me dejas terminar, idiota?**_ — reclamó —. _**Se puso nerviosa porque tú estabas demasiado cerca y ella no sabía como decirte que tu aliento apestaba a todas las porquerías que habías comido.**_

— _**Jijiji eres todo un conquistador**_ — se burló Yoh.

— _**no mientas, sólo lo dices porque eres un envidioso ¿No es así Lyserg?**_

— _**Ren tiene razón, creí que lo habías notado**_ — respondió el peli-verde.

Hao siguió caminando hasta su mesa porque se imaginaba que esa conversación se convertiría en una interminable discusión. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ni siquiera mirar a la rubia joven que se sentaba a su lado, tomó intrigado el sobre que estaba en su puesto, se sorprendió al ver que dentro de éste había un collar con el colgante de una estrella y junto a éste una carta.

_"Las estrellas tienen muchos significados pero uno en especial dice que son un poderoso símbolo de protección y equilibrio, cada una de sus puntas representa a uno de los elementos de la naturaleza (fuego, tierra, agua y aire) y la quinta representa el alma, las líneas uniendo las puntas simbolizan el equilibrio entre estás fuerzas... Sé que tú, una persona que ama la naturaleza lo entenderás como también espero que entiendas que lamento lo de ayer, perdí el control y dije cosas que realmente no pensaba, perdón Hao._

_~ Anna K."_

Sonrío después de leer ese papel, el día anterior se había ido a casa dolido por las palabras de ella, le quedaron dando vuelta las cosas que le grito pero ahora ¿qué más daba? Con sólo unas pocas palabras ya había olvidado todo, ella reconoció que había sido un error y eso era lo importante.

— _**¿Te había dicho que me encantan las estrellas?** — _le dijo con una sonrisa después de ponerse el collar.

— _**No, pero me alegro por haber acertado**_ — respondió —. _**Hao lo de ayer...**_

— _**Eso ya no importa **— _interrumpió —. _**Y para que veas que está todo olvidado te propongo un trato.** —_ Un interesante trato pensó con una traviesa sonrisa, sin duda sacaría provecho de está situación.


	7. Una señal

Capítulo vii: "Una señal"

Era viernes en la noche y no tenía nada que hacer, se acostó temprano para intentar disminuir su aburrimiento pero el intenso calor que hacia en ese momento se lo impedía. Fastidiada se sentó en el centro de su amplia cama —. _**Genial ¿ahora que hago? **— _se preguntó tomando su celular. Abrió la galería de fotos y se distrajo un poco viendo las cientos de fotografías que claramente ella no había sacado, Horo era quien acostumbraba a pedirle su teléfono para divertirse un rato sacando fotos o grabando algunos vídeos, le resultaron graciosas muchas de estas imágenes, en la gran mayoría aparecía el peli-azul haciendo caras, en otras se le unía Lyserg y Ren, el último siempre con una expresión seria. Había empezado viendo las fotos más antiguas, al principio con un poco de temor, no quería encontrarse con la imagen de Elliot pero después de pensarlo unos minutos recordó que le había pedido a su chino mejor amigo que borrara cada una de ellas. Suspiro aliviada mientras avanzaba en la galería hasta llegar a las imágenes más recientes donde para su sorpresa aparecían los gemelos Asakura. Yoh salía sonriendo despreocupadamente tal como lo hacia a diario, en cambio Hao en algunas aparecía tan serio como Ren mientras que en otras estaba sonriendo de manera encantadora. Siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con un vídeo que llamó su atención, buscó sus audífonos y le puso play.

— _**Buenas tardes mis queridos telespectadores, estamos en una nueva emisión de "Funbari tv" con su siempre sensual animador Horo-Horo Usui. **— _Comenzaba narrando con una sonrisa el peli-azul mientras se enfocaba —._** Sé que conmigo es suficiente pero ésta tarde me encuentro en compañía de Lyserg Diethel, Ren Tao y los gemelos Yoh y Hao Asakura **— _mencionó mostrándolos en cámara mientras los presentaba.

— _**¿Tienes que hacer ésta misma idiotez siempre que le pides el celular a Anna? **— _reclamó el joven chino sin siquiera mirarlo.

— _**Jijiji dejalo Ren, es divertido.**_

— _**Sí, además siempre los borro antes de devolverle el teléfono **— _se defendió mostrándole la lengua.

— _**¿Y qué hay de nuevo en Funbari tv? **_

— _**No puedo creerlo, Lyserg ¿tú también le seguirás el juego a éste idiota?**_

— _**¿Por qué no? No tenemos nada mejor que hacer **— _respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— _**Así se habla cara de muñeca **— _dijo haciendo enojar un poco a su peli-verde amigo —. _**Podríamos empezar con... Yoh toma la cámara...**_ _**El beso que te diste con Mei cuando fuiste a dejarla a su casa después de su cita **— _declaró subiendo las cejas de manera picarona. Ante éste comentario el aludido no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos mientras se atoraba con el arroz que estaba comiendo —. _**No tienes porque negarlo.**_

— _**Vaya pero que escondidito te los tenías **— _mencionó Hao sonriendo burlonamente.

— _**¡Ja! ¿Y tú? **— _contraatacó Ren tomando la cadena con el colgante de estrella.

— _**Esto se está poniendo bueno **— _le murmuró Lyserg a Yoh —._** Dime que estás grabando todo.**_

— _**Jijiji si **— _confirmó el castaño sin perderse un segundo de la "pelea."

— _**Huu ¿y qué dijo el otro? **— _decía Horo usando un estuche como micrófono, el cual pasaba entre Ren y Hao para que estos hablaran.

— _**No caeré en este infantil juego **— _respondió Hao alejando el "micrófono" de su boca.

— _**Eres igual de amargado que el picudito **— _opinó resignado —. _**Hasta Pilika me dio más emoción cuando le dije lo del beso de Ren y Mei.**_

— _**Oh no **— _murmuró el peli-verde que ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería, Horo era el único idiota que no captaba lo que Ren sentía por su hermana y viceversa.

— _**¿Qué tú hiciste que? **— _preguntó molesto el protagonista de chisme tomando a Horo de la camisa.

— _**Pues mi hermana me pregunto si sabía algo y no pude evitar contarle lo que Mei me dijo **— _respondió con nerviosismo sin entender muy bien la reacción de su amigo.

— _**¡Te voy a matar! **— _gritó lanzándose sobre el mayor de los Usui quien como pudo logró escapar y estaba corriendo por su vida.

— _**Rayos, Yoh ayúdame a separarlos **— _pidió Lyserg corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos chicos en el suelo luego que Ren embistiera a Horo.

Sin perder tiempo Yoh le entregó el celular a Hao y fue a ayudar al peli-verde.

— _**Jajaja pero que idiotas son **— _dijo el castaño sin parar de grabar haciendo zoom a la cara de los involucrados de vez en cuando.

Anna estaba a punto de quitar el vídeo, ya se imaginaba que seguiría viendo por varios minutos las típicas peleas de esos dos.

— _**Hola preciosa.** —_ Escuchó haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Fijó la vista en el pequeño aparato que tenía en sus manos y se encontró con la imagen del mayor de los Asakura —. _**Sé que ésta ridícula pelea debe ser bastante divertida pero quisiera aprovechar ésta oportunidad para nuevamente agradecerte por el regalo, realmente me encanto, también quería pedirte perdón por haber sido tan indiferente con lo que le pasó a tu cabello, después Ren me explicó que tenía un significado importante para ti así que lo siento... Aunque debo decir que te ves hermosa con el pelo corto **—_ opinó con un sonrisa —. _**Y para terminar este vídeo **— _dijo viendo la hora en su celular —. _**Creo que ya es hora de ir a buscarte, realmente voy a amar pasar tiempo contigo... Gracias por aceptar el trato que te propuse hoy.**_

— _**Hoy**_ — repitió confundida. Revisó la fecha en la que había sido grabado el vídeo —. _**Dos meses **— _murmuró pestañeando sorprendida reiteradamente, no podía creer como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, para ella era como si hubiese sido ayer cuando habló con Hao y éste le hizo su propuesta.

— _**Eso ya no importa **—_ interrumpió_ —._ _**Y para que veas que está todo olvidado te propongo un trato.**_

— _**¿Qué trato?**_ —preguntó intrigada.

— _**Que te parece si para olvidar todo lo sucedido ayer y limar asperezas pasamos los últimos veinte minutos del almuerzo juntos.**_

— _**Mm... Porque no, está bien acepto.**_

— _**Wou si hubiese sabido que aceptarías de inmediato habría dicho media hora, aunque siendo sincero prefiero cambiar esos diez minutos extras por extender éste trato por digamos... Una semana.**_

Le había parecido una locura aceptar pero de todas maneras lo hizo, ahora que veía ese vídeo entendía porque Hao fue quien le devolvió su celular ese día, se sorprendía al recordar que supuestamente sólo compartirían una semana pero en realidad ya llevaban dos meses con la misma rutina, ella estaba almorzando tranquilamente con sus amigas y veinte minutos antes que terminara el receso para almorzar llegaba él a buscarla, tantos habían sido sus avances que incluso ya se había vuelto costumbre caminar con él de regreso a su casa.

Y por más que odiara aceptarlo él de a poco conseguía acercarse a ella, a derretir las gruesas capas de hielo que cubrían su corazón. Le encantaba lo sumamente detallista que era, todos los días aparecía con algo para sorprenderla, ya sea un pequeño obsequio o alguna frase que inevitablemente la hacia sonrojarse. Ahora que lo pensaba ya no se imaginaba pasar un día sin compartir con él durante el almuerzo, ya sea caminando por el patio, recostados en el césped o en las ramas de ese árbol donde habían conversado tranquilos la primera vez.

Le gustaba escucharlo, siempre le hablaba de sus diversos planes para conquistar su corazón, incluso formulaba diversas teorías que la divertían bastante, era raro pero le gustaba tener toda esa atención de su parte, sabía que era ridículo porque muchos ya habían intentado llamar su atención por el simple hecho de ser la líder de las porristas pero ninguno le había interesado como él. A veces se regañaba por sentirse tan cómoda en su compañía, hubo momentos en que estuvieron tan cerca pero ella de la nada se alejaba dejando a Hao desconcertado, comprendía que cualquier otro ya se hubiese rendido pero él no, Hao seguía insistiendo constantemente.

Dio un fugaz vistazo al reloj que tenía en su habitación, ya era tarde, la una de la mañana para ser exactos, desde hace bastante tiempo que debería estar durmiendo pero cierto moreno de largos cabellos castaños se lo impedía, como si fuera un acto reflejo tomó el peluche que él le había tiempo atrás, era un gato precioso que le recordaba a su felina mascota que dormía profundamente a los pies de la cama, lo acercó a su nariz para sentir el embriagante aroma de la colonia de Hao que aún le quedaba.

— _**Estúpido Hao **— _murmuró al darse cuenta de lo patética que se veía haciendo eso.

Se cuestionaba que debía hacer de ahora en adelante cuando el sonido de su celular vibrar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó el teléfono del velador algo confundida ¿quién le mandaría un mensaje a esa hora? Pero todas sus dudas se despejaron al ver su nombre en la pantalla: Hao Asakura, la razón por la que ella seguía despierta.

_"Hola preciosa, supongo que debes estar descansando… Disculpa la hora pero aun no consigo dormir y es que cada vez que cierro los ojos tu imagen aparece en mi mente… ¿Sabes? he estado dándole hartas vueltas a un asunto, pensando en una forma para poder entenderte, pero me di cuenta que no necesito entenderte sino quererte._

_Y Anna sinceramente… __**Yo te quiero**__._

_~ Hao Asakura."_

— _**Hao **— _dijo en un suspiro antes de intentar dormir nuevamente, aunque había algo diferente en ella, quizá era esa pequeña sonrisa que ahora adornaba su cara.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Anna ¿Por qué no aceptas de una maldita vez los sentimientos que tienes hacia él?<strong>_

— _**Ren siempre me dices lo mismo, entiende que no siento nada por Hao **— _le respondió a su amigo mintiéndose descaradamente a si misma, la noche anterior se había desvelado pensando en él e incluso la había hecho sonreír con un mensaje pero ahora estaba sentada en un parque frente a su mejor amigo negando cualquier clase de sentimiento hacia el mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

— _**Si claro, todos se han dado cuenta de que hay algo entre ustedes, pero tú insistes en negarlo **— _dijo serio cruzándose de brazos molesto ante la constante negativa de la rubia —. _**Si sigues así terminarás perdiéndolo. **_

— _**Sería lo mejor así deja de molestarme**_ — respondió ella intentando sonar indiferente mientras releía por quinta vez el mensaje de Hao.

— _**¿Qué tanto lees?**_ — preguntó curioso al verla tan concentrada en su celular al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

— _**Nada que te importe**_ — dijo guardando rápidamente el teléfono en su bolsillo, no podía permitir que descubriera que estaba ocupada leyendo las palabras de una persona que supuestamente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

— _**Deja de perder el tiempo y date la oportunidad de ser feliz **— _le repitió molesto desviando la mirada.

* * *

><p>Era un tranquilo sábado por la mañana y Hao estaba recostado sobre el césped mirando las nubes, sin duda lo que más le gustaba de su antiguo hogar era la tranquilidad que le brindaba la naturaleza y ahora que estaba disfrutando de esa paz consideraba que no había sido una mala idea después de todo el pasar el fin de semana en Izumo junto a sus abuelos y el resto de su familia. Suspiraba constantemente al mismo tiempo que veía su celular, esperaba no haber despertado a Anna con su mensaje de anoche o sino ella lo mataría el lunes en clases, había sido un impulso, uno que no pudo evitar después de meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada a esa preparatoria, sentía que cada día avanzaba un poco más con ella, que no le era del todo indiferente pero algo le impedía aceptar ese sentimiento y eso lo frustraba.<p>

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su gemelo apareció para interrumpirlo.

— _**Hermano ¿No crees que deberías rendirte de una vez?**_ — dijo sentándose a su lado.

Sin apartar la mirada del cielo respondió de forma seria y tajante —. _**No.**_

— _**Estas perdiendo tu tiempo y no sólo eso, sino que desaprovechas la oportunidad de estar con una chica que realmente te quiera. **_

— _**Yoh entiende, en estos momentos para mí sólo existe Anna**_ — le dijo aburrido ya que constantemente tenía que estar repitiéndole que no le interesaba nadie más aparte de Anna Kyōyama pero él parecía no entenderlo.

Su gemelo suspiró resignado, su hermano mayor parecía no escuchar razones —. _**Le gustas a Jeanne ¿por qué no la tratas un poco más?**_ — le sugirió esperanzado.

— _**Así que le gusto **— _repitió pensativo —. _**Entonces con mayor razón no me acercare a ella **— _respondió cerrando los ojos mientras seguía recostado en el césped.

— _**¡Eres un cabeza dura!**_ — le gritó dirigiéndose enojado al interior de la mansión.

Hao abrió un ojo para cerciorarse de que su gemelo realmente se había ido, no entendía porque se alteraba tanto con el tema si después de todo quien estaba "perdiendo su tiempo" como le decía Yoh era él. Intentaba disfrutar del cálido día y la suave brisa que movía las frágiles hojas de los árboles pero ahora una duda lo invadía —. _**¿Y si el bobo de Yoh tiene razón? **— _se dijo molesto, todo estaba bien hasta que él apareció para llenarlo de incertidumbre, no podría estar tranquilo el resto del fin de semana si no disipaba sus dudas.

* * *

><p>Como no tenía nada que hacer ese sábado había planeado pasar el día junto a Ren, Lyserg y Horo. El primero como siempre había llegado puntual a ese parque donde siempre se reunían pero llevaba tanto tiempo repitiéndole lo mismo que Anna estaba a punto de agarrar sus cosas e irse a casa nuevamente.<p>

— _**Demonios Anna ¿Qué necesitas para entender que te gusta Hao? **— _le preguntaba como por décima vez, aunque ahora estaba algo alterado —. _**¿Una señal divina o algo por el estilo? **— _ironizó.

— _**No exageres, es sólo que...**_ — Sintió como su celular vibraba interrumpiéndola, lo tomó con indiferencia hasta que vio de quien era, con sólo leer su nombre en la pantalla su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido ¿que querría ahora? Se preguntó. Olvido que Ren estaba a su lado y abrió el mensaje para leer lo que le había escrito. Un brillo se apoderó de sus ojos y casi sin darse cuenta con cada palabra que leía una sonrisa más grande aparecía en su cara.

"_Anna ¿qué puedo hacer contigo? Anoche te dije que no debía intentar entenderte sino quererte, __**yo te quiero,**__ mi corazón es tuyo. Muchas veces pienso que he sido demasiado paciente pero después me doy cuenta que no es así, por ti esperaría el tiempo que sea necesario. Sí, la espera me esta matando, me angustia... ¿Pero sabes que es más fuerte que esa angustia?_

_**Lo bien que me siento cuando estoy contigo**__, cuando te escucho, cuando esos hermosos ojos me miran y sorprendentemente me das una de tus encantadoras sonrisas que me enamoran cada día más._

_Anna, sea cual sea el final de esta historia siempre voy a estar contigo, __**te quiero mucho.**_

_~ Hao Asakura."_

Después de leer su mensaje se sintió tan idiota por no darle una oportunidad, él era tan encantador con ella, tan dulce, día tras día se esforzaba por conquistarla mientras que ella estaba ahí como una típica princesa haciéndose de rogar, que tonta pensó. Suspiró mirando a Ren quien la observaba confundido. Le sonrió dulcemente.

— _**La señal divina de la que hablabas.**_

— _**¿Ah? ¿Es un mensaje de él?**_ — preguntó desconcertado.

— _**Te detesto, odio esa maldita habilidad tuya para tener siempre la razón **— _respondió aun sonriendo como una boba.

Ren la miró divertido, como amaba tener la razón —. _**Mejor dejate de juegos y respóndele el mensaje luego, Lyserg y Horo deben estar por llegar.**_

* * *

><p>Después de mandar ese mensaje entró a la casa para almorzar, esperaba recibir una respuesta, algo que le diera un poco de esperanza. Se sentó en el comedor junto a su familia, agradeciéndole a los grandes espíritus que todo transcurriera con tranquilidad, sin preguntas incómodas ni nada por el estilo.<p>

— _**Y… ¿Ya tienen novia?**_ — interrogó la abuela terminando con la anhelada paz de su nieto mayor.

— _**No abuela, no tenemos **— _respondió Yoh de inmediato.

— _**Ya están en edad de casarse, si no se apuran tendré que conseguirles una prometida **— _sentencio duramente la abuela Kino.

¿Una prometida? ¿Pero en qué época creía la abuela que estaban como para querer conseguirles una prometida? Pensó Hao algo molesto, estaba a punto de decirle que tanto él como su hermano ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para decidir algo tan importante como con quien se casarían pero alguien decidió intervenir primero.

— _**Aunque… A Hao le gusta una compañera**_ — comentó Keiko.

El aludido sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en él.

— _**Pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad**_ — agregó Miki de manera indiferente —. _**En todo este tiempo no ha sido capaz de besarla, ni siquiera ha podido tomarle la mano, mucho menos va a ser su novia.**_ — Miró con seriedad a su primogénito —. _**Deberías darte por vencido.**_

Otro más, era la segunda vez que se lo decían en el día, ya estaba harto —. _**¡Demonios papá! ya estoy aburrido de que se metan en…**_ — Sintió su celular vibrar así que lo sacó de su bolsillo —. _**Un mensaje**_ — susurró.

— _**Hao sabes que odiamos que ocupen esas cosas cuando estamos en la mesa **— _lo regañó el abuelo.

Ignorando las palabras del anciano y ante la mirada confundida de todos en el comedor se paró y salió de ahí. Caminó hasta el patio intentando mantener la calma, se sentó en el mismo lugar desde donde le había mandado el mensaje minutos atrás. Su corazón latía rápido, mucho más rápido que el día que se le declaró, de cierto modo estaba feliz por finalmente recibir una respuesta pero por otra parte tenía miedo, miedo a que ella lo hubiese rechazado. Lo meditó un poco ¿quería disipar sus dudas o no? Tomó aire y abrió el mensaje decidido a leer su respuesta, ahora sabría si debía seguir intentándolo o rendirse.

"_No sé quién es más idiota, si tú por decirme todas esas cosas o yo por querer creer que son verdad..._

_¿Sabes Hao? Me agrada tu compañía, uno de los mejores momentos del día es cuando estoy contigo durante el almuerzo o camino a casa, es algo difícil para mi aceptar lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, te confieso que tengo un poco de miedo, pero en estos momento que más da, sólo quería que supieras que aunque me cueste admitirlo __**te quiero Hao.**_

_~ Anna Kyōyama."_

Tuvo que leer el mensaje dos veces para convencerse de que era real, sobretodo la última parte. Después de tanto tiempo ella por fin aceptaba que sentía algo por él, que no le era indiferente incluso ¡dijo que lo que quería! Estaba ahí escrito, nadie podía decir lo contrario, sin duda ahora estaba feliz, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón podía salir de su pecho. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras se recostaba en el césped para releer las palabras de esa rubia que lo volvía loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería agradecerle a los que leen mi historia y más aún a los que me dejan un review, muchísimas gracias *-* espero pasen un hermoso año nuevo y que éste 2015 este lleno de cosas lindas para ustedes c:<strong>


	8. Hermano necesito tu ayuda

Capitulo viii: "Hermano necesito tu ayuda"

No había parado de sonreír desde que recibió su mensaje, al principio dudó un poco en poner ese "_te quiero"_ del final pero sentía que era necesario que él lo supiera, que le quedara claro que no había perdido el tiempo estos últimos meses. Volteó al recordar que no estaba sola en ese parque, ahí mirándola con un pícara sonrisa la observaban tres jóvenes.

— _**¿Por qué me miran así?**_ — preguntó desafiante.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que responder exactamente hasta que Lyserg decidió hablar —. _**Jajaja no es nada Anna **__— _respondió sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo ante la evidente molestia de la rubia por su respuesta —. _**Horo, ayúdame **__— _suplicó.

El aludido sonrió nervioso —. _**Eres un cobarde inglesito **__— _murmuró. Sintió como ahora la fría mirada de su amiga se posaba en él esperando una explicación convincente —. _**Eh... Es sólo que es raro verte así.**_

— _**¿Así cómo? **__— _interrogó de inmediato

— _**Ya sabes… Con ese extraño brillo en tus ojos, tus sonrisitas al leer quien sabe qué en tu celular, sin contar que últimamente estas hasta más simpática con el resto de las personas.**_

Anna reflexionó unos cuantos segundos sin poder evitar que las palabras de su peli-azul amigo le hicieran sentido.

— _**Hao te ha hecho bien **__— _opinó finalmente Lyserg sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— _**No sé a qué se refieren **__— _dijo intentando evadir el tema.

— _**No te hagas **__— _mencionó Horo golpeándola un par de veces con el codo —. _**Todos los hemos visto, pasan mucho tiempo juntos.**_

Ren se mantenía en silencio hasta ese momento, disfrutaba ver como su amiga no sabía que responderle a esos dos —. _**Ya, es suficiente **_— dijo cuando notó un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas de la chica.

— _**Ustedes sólo dicen estupideces **_— replicó tratando de defenderse pero no se había escuchado muy segura, hubo algo de nerviosismo en su voz al decir esas palabras, recién estaba aceptando que ese atractivo moreno de pelo largo no le era del todo indiferente y ese par se dedicaba a molestarla. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, un mensaje pensó al principio, una respuesta quizá pero ante la insistencia de éste lo sacó de su bolsillo —. _**Hao **_— susurró al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

— _**¿Quién te está llamando? **_— preguntaron sus tres amigos acercándose a ella.

— _**Eso no les importa **_— dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a un lugar más apartado a hablar con más tranquilidad. Tomó aire y contestó la llamada —. _**Hola.**_

— _**Hola preciosa. **_— Con sólo oír su voz la sonrisa de ella creció — _**pensé que **__**no contestarías.**_

— _**Si quieres cuelgo **_— amenazó algo divertida.

— _**¡No, por favor no lo hagas! **_— pidió de inmediato —. _**No sabes cuanto extrañaba oír tu voz.**_

Sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban si rapidez, no podía negar que sus palabras la hacían feliz —. _**Yo también extrañaba hablar contigo **_— confesó algo nerviosa.

— _**Gracias por darme esta felicidad tan grande.**_

— _**¿Ah? No entiendo a qué te refieres.**_

— _**Es que hoy me sentía totalmente derrotado, confieso que te mande ese mensaje esperando una señal de tu parte, una luz entre tan oscuridad y tú no solo respondiste, sino que también me dijiste "te quiero" y ahora me dices que extrañabas mi compañía, dulce voz, romanticismo, encanto natural, mis profundos ojos marrones que te quitan el aliento, etc.**_

— _**Jajaja espera, no recuerdo haber dicho todo eso.**_

Amaba el sonido de su risa y más si era él quien la causaba —. _**¿De verdad? Yo estoy seguro de haberlo oído **_— dijo divertido.

— _**Quizá leíste mi mente.**_ — Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio —. _**¿Hao? ¿Sigues ahí? **_— preguntó temiendo que se hubiese desmayado o algo por el estilo.

— _**Si, perdón es sólo que... Creo que estoy soñando **_— confesó.

Anna no lo culpaba o dudar, después de todo de un momento a otro ella había cambiado su frío comportamiento con él —. _**Deberías empezar a acostumbrarte **_— comentó intentando convencerme a si misma de lo mismo.

Pestañeo incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír ¿acaso le estaba hablando en serio? —. _**Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me digas la verdad. **_— Tomó aire —. _**¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Anna?**_

— _**¡Idiota!**_ — respondió de inmediato. Con lo difícil que había sido para ella ser un poco más dulce —. _**No hagas que me arrepienta de lo que dije. **_

— _**Jajaja eres demasiado cruel, me dices todo esto el fin de semana, ahora no puedo esperar a que sea lunes para verte... Dime ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?**_

— _**Creo que no ¿Por qué?**_

— _**¿Conoces Izumo?**_ — le preguntó emocionado, sabía que era una locura la propuesta que iba a hacerle pero sus ganas de verla eran más fuertes.

— _**No, no he tenido la oportunidad **_— respondió algo extrañada por la pregunta, no creía que él fuera a invitarla a ese lugar.

— _**Querida Anna estas de suerte ¿Qué te parece venir mañana?**_

— _**¿Qué? Estás loco, estas con tu familia allá, no quisiera molestar.**_

Le parecía gracioso que ella pensara eso porque desde su punto de vista quienes resultaban ser una molestia en esta historia era precisamente su familia —. _**¿Molestar tú? ¡Nunca! vamos Anna di que sí. **_

Lo pensó un momento, realmente quería verlo pero ¿tanto como para viajar hasta allá? Él le había demostrado de una y mil maneras lo que sentía por ella, entonces ¿por qué no se la jugaba también? —. _**Esta bien, mañana tomaré un tren temprano.**_

— _**No te arrepentirás, lo juro **_ — dijo emocionado.

Sonrió levemente —. _**Estoy segura de eso **_— respaldó mordiendo su labio inferior, siempre hacia eso cuando se sentía nerviosa. De repente recordó que no estaba sola, miró a sus amigos quienes la observaban intrigados—. _**Te tengo que colgar, los chicos me están esperando.**_

— _**Entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana y Anna... Te quiero.**_

— _**Yo también te quiero Hao **_— dijo antes de colgar, no paraba de pensar en que mañana volvería a verlo. Caminó hacia el trío de jóvenes que esperaban una explicación.

— _**Y… ¡Qué esperas! Dinos quién te llamó **_— exigió Horo.

— _**¿No es obvio? Con sólo ver el brillo de sus ojos y esa boba sonrisa es fácil deducir que era el mayor de los gemelos Asakura ¿O me equivoco?**_ — comentó Lyserg muy seguro de sus palabras.

Aunque intentaba poner una de sus frías miradas no lo lograba. Sentía como su cara ardía de lo roja que estaba —. _**Ustedes son unos odiosos **_— logró decir con fingida molestia.

— _**Dejen de entrometerse **_— los regaño el chico de ojos dorados, Anna agradecía tener un amigo sensato entre ese trío —. _**El lunes hablaremos seriamente con Hao.**_

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Se preguntó la rubia.

— _**Tienes razón picudito, tenemos que dejarle las cosas claras.**_

— _**Concuerdo con ustedes, entonces el lunes será.**_

Los miraba realmente confundida —. _**Se puede saber… ¡¿Qué diablos tienen ustedes que hablar seriamente con él?! **_— cuestionó con evidente enfado.

— _**Ese es un asunto de hombres **_— sentenció Ren.

* * *

><p>Hao no podía creerlo, de un momento a otro el destino le volvía a sonreír, hoy su familia o había hecho dudar sobre su debía seguir intentando conquistar a Anna o no pero por suerte ella había prendido una luz de esperanza. Lo que más deseaba era verla, confirmar que todo lo que ella le dijo era verdad, que realmente podría tener una oportunidad. Sonrió enormemente, ya no tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para compartir un grato momento con ella, si la había invitado a Izumo era para tener un poco más de intimidad, sabía que Anna era una chica difícil a la que le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos y mucho más decírselos al resto así que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde sólo estuviesen ellos dos. Estaba emocionado, era cuestión de horas para que volviera a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos negros.<p>

Suspiró ¿en qué momento se había enamorado? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Se recostó en él césped para pensar en un buen panorama, estaba viendo como las nubes se movían de forma armoniosa cuando una imagen pasó por su mente.

— _**¡Oh diablos! ¿Qué haré con mi familia?**_ — dijo sentándose de golpe. No se avergonzaba de ellos sino que temía que fueran ellos quienes lo ridiculizaran, se imaginó cientos de situaciones embarazosas y preguntas incómodas que le harían a ambos.

— _**Si los conoce nunca querrá estar conmigo **_— se lamentó.

Sólo tenía una opción.

— _**No debo decirles nada **_— murmuró decidido.

— _**¿Qué no debes decir? **_— preguntó su hermano apareciendo de la nada.

En ese momento quedó helado, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó su gemelo —. _**N-nada Yoh **_— respondió nervioso —. _**¿Me estabas espiando? **_— cuestionó molesto tratando de desviar la conversación.

— _**No hermano, como crees **_— mintió, si estaba ahí era porque su familia lo había mandado a averiguar que había hecho salir a su gemelo de esa forma. El mayor de los hermanos lo miraba indignado cruzado de brazos lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba mintiendo —. _**Hao ¿vanos mañana a la piscina que está cerca? **_— dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

— _**No, tengo otros planes **_— respondió desinteresado.

— _**¿Qué puede ser más importante que salir con tu único hermano?**_

— _**"Salir con Anna"**_ — pensó con una traviesa sonrisa. No podía contarle sobre sus planes, lo más seguro es que se lo contaría a sus padres y todo se arruinaría incluso antes de empezar —. _**Yoh te veo todo el día, todos los días... Incluso estuvimos en la misma bolsa en el vientre de mamá por 9 meses ¿Crees que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo? **_— explicó.

— _**Jijiji tienes razón.**_ — Lo miró detenidamente después de decir eso, lo cual le provocó algo de pánico a su hermano mayor ¿Tenía algo en la cara o qué? Se preguntó —. _**Pareces feliz **_— comento finalmente.

Diablos, al parecer su hermanito no era tan despistado. Debía inventar algo rápido —. _**Pues sí, pensé en lo que me dijiste y mañana voy a salir con una chica. **_— Técnicamente no le había mentido, odiaba mentirle a Yoh pero lo mejor era omitir información.

— _**¿De verdad?**_ — cuestiono incrédulo. El aludido asintió con la cabeza esperando parecer creíble —. _**¡Qué bueno! Y... ¿Quién es la afortunada? **_— consultó intrigado.

— _**No la conoces **_— dijo recostándose nuevamente, al parecer su historia no era muy convincente, debía cambiar de tema rápido —. _**Yoh quiero pedirte un favor.**_

— _**¿Cuál?**_

— _**Cúbreme mañana con los abuelos y nuestros padres, quiero tener una cita tranquila, ya sabes causar una buena impresión y seamos sinceros con los padres que tenemos eso es casi imposible.**_

El castaño menor lo miró en silencio unos cuantos segundos, examinándolos detenidamente —. _**Jijiji está bien, pero sólo lo hago porque necesitas distraerte con otra chica para así olvidar a Anna... Tú sabes que no me gusta mentir.**_

— _**¡Gracias hermano! Eres el mejor **_— dijo abrazándolo. Perfecto. Un problema menos, ahora sólo debía concentrarse en Anna.

* * *

><p>Domingo, por fin era domingo, al mayor de los Asakura le había costado conciliar el sueño de la pura emoción, para su suerte era un precioso día. Cerca de las 9.30 recibió un mensaje de Anna avisándole que su tren llegaría a Izumo más o menos a las 11.00, le causó gracia su posdata: "S<em>i no estás puntual ahí para recogerme creeme que tendrás problemas."<em>

Aún faltaba más de una hora para la llegada de la rubia pero lo mejor era iniciar con su plan desde ya. Entró en silencio a la habitación de su hermano quien dormía plácidamente

— _**Yoh **_— susurró mientras lo movía de un lado a otro intentando despertarlo —. _**Yoh despierta **_— repitió un poco más fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos empezaba a perder la paciencia. Podía pasarle un tren por encima a su gemelo y éste seguiría durmiendo tranquilamente.

— _**¡Demonios, Yoh! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!**_ — gritó finalmente.

Su hermano menor empezó a abrir los ojos con bastante dificultad. Parece que no lograba distinguir quién lo estaba despertando. Se restregó los ojos hasta que consiguió ver con claridad.

— _**¿Qué quieres Hao? Tengo sueño **_— dijo entre bostezos.

— _**Levántate, dijiste que me ayudarías.**_

Aún medio dormido Yoh tomó su celular —. _**Son las 9.45 de la mañana **_— dijo ante la confundida mirada de su gemelo quien no entendía a qué se refería diciéndole eso —. _**¿Qué rayos quieres hacer un domingo tan temprano? **_— reclamó.

El pelilargo bufo algo, no, no sólo algo sino que bastante molesto. Anna llegaría pronto y él no lograba que el vago de su hermano se levantara.

— _**Ya te lo dije, saldré con alguien.**_

— _**Pero... ¿Tan temprano?**_ — cuestionó.

— _**¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Porque si no lo harás mejor dímelo, así me voy y dejo de perder el tiempo.**_

— _**Si lo haré, ahora me**_ _**levanto **_— respondió poniéndose de pie, había notado por el tono de voz de su gemelo que ésta era una salida realmente importante.

Una sonrisa instantáneamente volvió a adornar el rostro de Hao —. _**Gracias Yoh**_. — Salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de provisiones cuando una femenina voz lo sobresalto.

— _**Hijo ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?**_ — preguntó Keiko apenas lo vio poner un pie en la cocina.

El aludido trago grueso, es ahora o nunca pensó antes de dar inicio a su plan.

— _**¿Yoh no te lo dijo? **_— interrogó un poco nervioso. Su progenitora negó con la cabeza evidentemente confundida —. _**Iremos todo el día a la piscina **_— explicó.

— _**¿Todo el día?**_ — cuestionó. Medito unos segundos y una sonrisa apareció en su cara —. _**¡Pero que buen panorama! Le diré a Miki y a tus abuelos, podemos tener una linda salida familiar **— _dijo emocionada.

Su hijo mayor no cabía en su asombro, su hermoso plan estaba a punto de arruinarse.

— _**¡No! **_— gritó interrumpiéndola causando que ella lo viera confundida. — _**Q-quiero decir. **_— Demonios por poco lo arruino pensó. Se puso serio —. _**No mamá, con Yoh ya estamos grandes y queremos ir solos.**_

Miki había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio hasta que decidió intervenir.

— _**Hao tiene razón. Nuestros hijos ya son grandes, que vayan solos si quieren.**_

El castaño suspiro aliviado pero al notar la cara de disgusto de su mamá sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido por unos segundos —. _**Gracias papá **_— le susurró.

Miki sonrió de manera cómplice —. _**No te preocupes, pero espero que beses a una chica o sino pensaré que estas cambiando tus gustos.**_

— _**¿Qué? ¡No digas eso! Yo soy bien hombre para mis cosas **_— aclaró ofendido por las dudas de su padre.

— _**Eso espero **_— murmuró en un suspiro.

* * *

><p>El menor de los Asakura seguía en su cuarto. Detestaba levantarse temprano y más aún un domingo. Suspiro resignado ¿qué más podía hacer? Debía ayudar a su gemelo.<p>

— _**¿Qué haré? No puedo quedarme todo el día solo en una piscina **_— se lamentó cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza, tomó su celular y realizó una llamada. Después de unos minutos bajó para desayunar.

— _**Buenos días **_— dijo alegremente al llegar a la cocina.

— _**Buenos días hijo **_— respondieron sus padres al unísono.

Yoh miró con curiosidad a su mamá, se veía que estaba algo ocupada haciendo un montón de comida, sándwiches, refrescos, etc —. _**¿Para qué tanta comida?**_ — preguntó finalmente pensando que quizá alguien se iba de campamento o algo parecido —. _**¿Van a salir?**_

— _**Nosotros no, pero tú y tu hermano si. **_— Había una pizca de reproche en su voz —. _**Claro, como ahora ustedes son grandes y pueden salir solos se olvidan de su pobre madre.**_

— _**Jijiji pero acompáñanos mamá, mientras más seamos mej... **_— Se detuvo al sentir la fría mirada de su gemelo, rayos había olvidado la verdadera finalidad de esa salida —. _**Tienes razón mamá, ya somos grandes, lo mejor es ir solos esta vez ¿No es así Hao?**_

El aludido bufo molesto por la torpeza de su hermano y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía decir que era adoptado —. _**Si mamá, súperalo, ya no somos unos bebés. **_— Miró su reloj —. _**Bueno ya es hora de irnos, vamos por nuestras cosas Yoh.**_

* * *

><p>Anna llevaba un poco más de una hora en el tren, viajando a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía, aunque en realidad no se quejaba, el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana era realmente hermoso y lo que le esperaba al llegar era aún mejor. Sonrió levemente al pensar en Hao. Le causaba gracia la situación ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado a la gran Anna Kyōyama haciendo ese tipo de cosas? Viajando repentinamente sólo para encontrarse con el chico que hacía latir su corazón descontroladamente, la tenía sonriendo como una boba constantemente y suspirando a cada momento.<p>

No le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos sobre su viaje a Izumo. Ren de seguro la mataría después de enterarse. Ya se imaginaba las burlas e incómodas preguntas que le harían tanto Pilika como Tamao. Suspiró resignada, realmente no quería pasar por eso pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Vio la hora en el celular, sólo faltaban unos minutos, unos minutos más y podría encontrarse con ese castaño de piel tostada y ojos marrones que le quitaba el aliento. Estúpidamente su corazón latía con mayor velocidad a medida que se acercaba a su destino.

— _**Que pase lo que tenga que**_ _**pasar **_— se dijo decidida cuando un montón de preguntas empezaban a atormentarla.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a un sendero que se dividía en dos caminos. Uno de estos conducía hasta la ciudad, la estación de trenes, etc. y el otro a la piscina. Hao se detuvo. Se veía algo cansado pero no era para menos si ¡Llevaba una mochila enorme! realmente Keiko se había excedido con la comida.<p>

— _**Bueno Yoh, aquí nos separamos **_— dijo ante la confundida mirada de su hermano menor —. _**Estamos en contacto, adiós.**_

El aludido o alcanzó a decirle nada, sólo observaba como su gemelo se alejaba. Tenía bastante curiosidad ¿a dónde iba? Y sobre todo ¿con quién se juntaría? la idea de seguirlo era sumamente tentadora.

— _**"**__**No, no puedo… Hao me matara" **_— pensó con una sonrisa de lado, así que prefirió sentarse en una roca a esperar, seguramente sus amigos llegarían pronto.

* * *

><p>Horo estaba enojado, realmente cabreado mientras caminaba junto a Lyserg hasta la casa de Ren intentando llamarlo por celular. Se supone que ése sería un tranquilo día domingo pero la llamada de Yoh cambio todo.<p>

— _**¿Hola Joto-Joto?**_

— _**¡Que no me digas así! Mi nombre es Horo-Horo **_— le aclaró molesto a Yoh al otro lado de la línea, no sólo porque lo había llamado Joto-Joto sino porque eran casi las diez de la mañana y lo había despertado.

— _**Jijiji lo siento**_ — se disculpó.

— _**Ya, no importa ¿Qué quieres? **_

— _**¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?**_ — preguntó.

Lo meditó un momento —. _**Déjame revisar mi agenda **_— dijo tomando una libreta que tenía sobre el escritorio. La abrió y empezó a buscar si tenía algo que hacer, al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba completamente deprimido al notar que ésta estaba completamente vacía. Se lamentó en su interior por no tener ningún panorama para ese día, ni siquiera para la próxima semana o el resto del mes —. _**Necesito una novia **_— murmuró deprimido en un rincón hasta que recordó que Yoh estaba esperando una respuesta —. _**Eh… En realidad tengo un día un poco ocupado ¡Pero qué va! Por ti lo que sea amigo ¿Qué necesitas?**_

— _**Bueno como sabes con Hao estamos en Izumo y él tiene una cita con una chica ahora, enton…**_

No podía creer lo que había escuchado —. _**"Hao maldito"**_ — pensó, estaba con mensajitos y llamaditos con Anna mientras salía con quien sabe cuántas mujerzuelas por allá —. _**¿Qué chica? **_— preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

— _**No sé, me dijo que yo no la conocía ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?**_ — cuestionó confundido.

— _**No, no, ninguno… Continúa.**_

— _**Jijiji bueno, entonces como te iba diciendo Hao va a salir con una chica y me pidió que lo cubriera, se supone que los dos vamos a pasar todo el día en la piscina pero no quiero estar solo allá el día entero. **_— Hizo una pequeña pausa —. _**Entonces… Yo quería preguntarte si tú, Lyserg y Ren quisieran venir. Sé que es un poco lejos pero…**_

— _**Si, iremos **_— dijo interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

— _**¿De verdad?**_ — cuestionó incrédulo —. _**Ni siquiera le has preguntado a Lyserg y Ren.**_

— _**No te preocupes, ellos aceptaran encantados. **_— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Debían comprobar con sus propios ojos que Hao era un maldito que estaba engañando a su rubia amiga —. _**De seguro el picudito nos consigue un transporte rápido, así que llegaremos cerca de las 11 ¿Está bien a esa hora?**_

— _**¡Claro! Justo a esa hora Hao se irá, entonces los espero.**_

Le dio todas las indicaciones necesarias para llegar y luego colgó. Después de terminar su conversación con Yoh decidió llamar de inmediato a Lyserg.

— _**¿Tienes planes para hoy?**_ — preguntó apenas contestaron.

— _**Eh… Hola Horo, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú?**_

— _**No estoy para bromas inglesito, dime ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy o no?**_ — insistió algo molesto.

— _**No… ¿Por qué?**_

— _**Tenemos que hablar con el picudito e ir a Izumo ahora**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer allá? **_— interrogó bastante confundido.

— _**Yoh me acaba de llamar, quería invitarnos a la piscina porque…**_

— _**¡Idiota!**_ — gritó interrumpiéndolo —. _**Me habías preocupado, pensé que había pasado algo grave y sólo era una ridícula invitación a la piscina.**_

— _**¿Me dejas terminar inglesito?**_ — dijo enojado —. _**Nos invitó porque no quería estar todo el día solo allá, al parecer debe cubrir a Hao.**_

— _**¿Cubrirlo?**_

— _**Sí, me dijo que Hao tendría una cita con una chica**_

- _**¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito! ¿Con quién va a salir? **_— preguntó alterado.

— _**No sé, ni el mismo Yoh lo sabe, Hao le dijo que era alguien que él no conocía… ¿Entiendes ahora?**_

— _**Si, debemos llamar a Ren enseguida.**_

* * *

><p>El heredero de los Tao estaba haciendo ejercicio como cada mañana, aunque ese era un día diferente, el domingo era el único día que tenía sólo para él, sin complicaciones ni preocupaciones.<p>

— _**¡Diablos!**_ — murmuró al escuchar su teléfono sonar.

¿Cómo había olvidado apagar el celular? Miró la pantalla para ver quién interrumpía su tranquilidad. Se sorprendió al ver que era Horo, no era propio de él levantarse temprano los fines de semana. Dudó al principio si debía responder —._** "Si me está llamando a esta hora debe ser por algo importante… Supongo" **_— pensó.

— _**¡Se puede saber porque diablos no contestabas!**_ — le reclamo apenas Ren contestó la llamada.

— _**Estaba ocupado **_— respondió indiferente —. _**¿Qué quieres?**_

Horo estaba al otro lado de la línea respirando hondo para calmar su rabia, detestaba ese tono de superioridad con el que le hablaba el joven chino —. _**Con Lyserg estaremos en tu casa en 10 minutos.**_

— _**¿Qué?**_ _**¿Por qué?**_ — cuestionó de inmediato —. _**Primero deberías preguntarme si tengo algo que hacer o si quiero recibirlos.**_

— _**Eso no importa, no nos quedaremos en tu casa.**_ — Hizo una pequeña pausa —. _**Debemos ir a Izumo ¡Ahora!**_

Ren intentaba entender las palabras Horo pero no le hacían mucho sentido ¿Qué tenían que hacer allá? —. _**Explícate**_ — le exigió.

— _**Yoh me llamó, nos invitó a la piscina…**_ _**Y antes que me interrumpas te digo al tiro que es otra la razón por la que debemos ir.**_

— _**Anda al grano **_— dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

— _**Hao le pidió a Yoh que lo cubriera… El muy maldito tendrá una cita con una chica.**_

— _**¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?**_ — interrogó serio frunciendo el ceño.

— _**¡No sé! Ni Yoh lo sabe ¿Pero entiendes? Si eso es verdad…**_

— _**Hao estaría jugando con Anna **_— dijo molesto —. _**¿Hablaron con Anna sobre esto?**_

— _**No, no sé si deba hacerlo **_— confesó. Anna era algo impredecible. Podía desatar su furia contra sus amigos como también podía viajar en ese mismo minuto a Izumo para terminar con la vida de Hao.

— _**No le digas nada, primero comprobemos si es verdad.**_

Después de colgar se arregló para salir, en menos de 10 minutos Lyserg y Horo estaban en su casa. Se subieron a un pequeño pero lujoso automóvil e iniciaron su viaje a Izumo. Ren le exigió a su chofer que se dirigiera a toda velocidad a la dirección que le indicó su peli-azul amigo, así que en menos de una hora ya estaban transitando por las tranquilas calles de Izumo.

Ninguno decía una palabra. Estaban furiosos. Si, al principio había sido divertido molestar a Anna al verla tan ilusionada y feliz, pero en el fondo ellos también lo estaban. Hao había logrado cambios positivos en ella pero si la cita con otra chica era verdad las cosas cambiarían.

El mejor amigo de la rubia esperaba que todo fuese un malentendido. Prácticamente había sido él quien empujó a Anna a los brazos del mayor de los gemelos, había insistido tanto en que le diera una oportunidad. Bufó molesto, él casi nunca se equivocaba y los sentimientos de Hao parecían sinceros. Miró a sus amigos quienes admiraban el paisaje.

— _**El de ahí **_— dijo Horo apuntando a una roca lejana —. _**¿Es Yoh o no?**_

— _**¿Ese con la pinta de vago, sobre una roca escuchando música mientras mira el cielo despreocupadamente con una boba sonrisa en su cara?**_ — preguntó divertido Lyserg.

— _**Encaja perfectamente con la descripción de Yoh **_— opinó el chico de ojos dorados.


	9. Malentendidos

Capitulo ix: "Malentendidos"

El chofer del tren avisó por los parlantes que estaban llegando a su destino. Anna estaba ansiosa, después de tanto viajar por fin llegaba a Izumo. El tren se detuvo. Respiró profundamente intentando calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Dejo que bajaran todos, así no sería tan difícil para Hao encontrarla o quizá sólo lo hizo para que sufriera un poco más con la espera. El castaño por su parte llevaba unos cinco minutos sentado en una banca esperando que llegara el tren. A medida que pasaba el tiempo su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Estaba nervioso, pero sumamente feliz a la vez. Su sonrisa aumento al escuchar el sonido del tren aproximándose.

— _**Anna**_ — susurró.

Sintió que había sido una eternidad el tiempo que pasó entre que el tren llegó a la estación hasta que empezaron a bajar los pasajeros. Se subió a la banca para tener una mejor vista, veía como bajaban y bajaban las personas pero no había rastros de Anna. Suspiró decepcionado, quizá llegaría en el próximo tren.

Ya no quedaba nadie dentro del vagón, así que tomó su pequeña mochila y bajó. No había sido una mala idea esperar que la multitud saliera del tren antes, los andenes estaban prácticamente vacíos.

Hao miró de reojo una última vez teniendo aun una mínima esperanza hasta que la vio.

— "_**Quería hacerme sufrir" **_— pensó divertido ¿Para qué más se bajaría de las últimas?

En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron, la rubia no espero más y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.

— "_**Tranquila Anna, respira, respira"**_ — se repetía en la mente constantemente.

Se bajó de la banca mientras observaba como esa rubia que le quitaba el aliento se aproximaba a él. Cuando por fin estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia miles de dudas cruzaron por la cabeza de Hao ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debía actuar? Estaba nervioso, no quería forzar las cosas así que optó por darle un gran abrazo.

— _**Me conformaré con esto… Por ahora**_ — le susurró en el oído.

Rió divertida —. _**Eres un fresco.**_ — Lo miró detenidamente —. _**¿Te vas de campamento o algo por el estilo? **_

— _**Jajaja no ¿Por qué lo dices? **_— Observó que Anna traía una pequeña mochila mientras que él andaba con un equipaje enorme.

— _**Ah ¿Es por esto?**_ — preguntó señalando su mochila que estaba al lado de la banca. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza —. _**Bueno, digamos que esa mochila está llena de sorpresas para ti.**_ — Le sonrió dulcemente mientras le ofrecía su mano —. _**¿Vamos?**_

Le hizo feliz que Anna entrelazara sus dedos con los de él sin vacilar, antes veía tan lejano estar en una situación similar con ella. Llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando, alejándose del ajetreo del terminal de trenes cuando notó que la rubia observaba todo con bastante curiosidad.

— _**¿A dónde vamos? **_— preguntó finalmente.

— _**Mm… Si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa ¿Cierto?**_

Ella lo miraba con insistencia, al parecer no estaba del todo satisfecha con su respuesta —. _**Jajaja Anna no me hagas eso**_ — le pidió.

— _**¿Qué te estoy haciendo?**_ — cuestionó con una traviesa sonrisa mientras se detenían.

— _**Ya sabes, mirarme con esos hermosos ojos negros que tienes, morderte el labio de forma tan seductora. **_— Sonrió nerviosa —. _**Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas **_— agregó luego de unos segundos.

— _**¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando **_— dijo volteando para que no la viera.

Suspiró. Ella realmente le encantaba —._** Jajaja bueno si no tienes más preguntas será mejor seguir caminando, sólo un poco más y llegaremos a nuestro destino**_.

Retomaron su camino sin soltar sus manos, ella sonrojada mirando a un lado y él sonriendo feliz.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Me pueden explicar… ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos en la piscina?! <strong>_— preguntó Ren, alterado sin entender en que momento ya estaban en ese lugar rodeado de gente en traje de baño.

— _**Pero si a eso venían ¿O no?**_ — cuestionó Yoh, confundido.

— _**Jajaja si, si ¡Por supuesto!**_ — dijo nervioso el peli-azul —. _**Lyserg ¿puedes ir con Yoh a traernos unos refrescos?**_

— _**Si obvio ¿Vamos?**_

Yoh los miraba intrigado, al parecer estaba sospechando que sus amigos no habían ido a divertirse con él —. _**Bueno, vamos **_— respondió finalmente.

— _**Hey picudito ¿Tú no entiendes? No podemos ser tan obvios, debemos esperar el momento indicado **_— le explicó a Ren después que Yoh se había alejado lo suficiente.

El joven chino bufó molesto, debía aceptar que está vez su amigo tenía razón —. _**Como digas **_— refunfuñó caminando en dirección a los vestidores.

— "_**Será un largo día"**_ — pensó Horo. No debían precipitarse, parte de su ingenioso plan llamado _«"Viajar a Izumo y descubrir al maldito de Hao in fraganti en su cita con la misteriosa mujer con la que engaña a Anna"»_ era que el mismo Yoh los llevara al lugar donde el desgraciado de su hermano estaba. Miró la piscina, se veía tentadora en ese caluroso día —. _**Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no aprovechar? **_– se dijo. Por suerte había previsto ésta situación así que fue a cambiarse de ropa.

No muy lejos del grupo de adolescente estaban Keiko y Miki escondidos detrás de un pilar observándolos. No habían quedado muy tranquilos con la salida de sus hijos y aunque la madre de los gemelos se intentó unir por las buenas extrañamente Hao se opuso rotundamente. Miki que había escuchado la conversación ideó un pequeño plan, sólo era necesario hacerle creer a sus ingenuos hijos que estarían solos por allá, sin la supervisión de sus ¿preocupados? Sí, preocupados padres, no es que él haya pensado todo ese plan para ver si sus hijos, especialmente su primogénito besaba o por lo menos coqueteaba con una chica.

Dejaron pasar un tiempo prudente para después dirigirse directamente a la piscina.

— _**Miki no veo a Hao ¿Tú si?**_ — Ante la nula respuesta de su esposo miró a su lado buscándolo. Se desconcertó un poco al verlo agachado en un rincón, haciendo círculos con el dedo en la tierra.

— _**Esto no puede estar pasando**_ — repetía sin responder la pregunta de su mujer.

— _**¿Miki qué te pasa?**_ — preguntó preocupada.

— _**¡¿No te das cuenta?!**_ — cuestionó exaltado. Keiko negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie ante la confundida mirada de su esposa —. _**¡Nuestro hijo es gay!**_ — dijo entre alterado y decepcionado.

— _**¿G-gay? **_— repitió dudosa.

— _**¡Sí, gay! ¿No lo ves?**_ — Señaló a su hijo menor quien estaba entregándole un refresco a un joven con un extraño peinado y abdomen bien marcado —. _**¡En vez de estar rodeado de chicas esta con un grupo de hombres! Y no sólo eso, sino que también les compra bebidas.**_

— _**Miki puedes estar confundido, quizá son sólo unos amigos, no pienses mal **_— dijo tratando de calmarlo.

— _**¡No intentes justificarlo! De seguro tú ya lo sabías y todo este tiempo me lo estuviste ocultando, y no sólo eso, seguro que Hao también es gay y eso de la tal Anna es solo una pantalla**_ — gruñó alterado subiendo su tono de voz a medida que hablaba —. _**¡Claro! Ahora entiendo todo, por eso ese par no llevaba novias a la casa… ¡Porque eran novios! **_

Miki siguió reclamándole a su mujer por no haberle contado el secreto de sus hijos, también se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes, se cuestionaba si quizá debió haberles mostrado las revistas playboy que tenía escondidas, hubiese sido su secreto, uno entre machos. Las personas de los alrededores lo miraban confundidos por los gritos que daba.

— _**¡Mis hijos son homosexuales!**_ — gritó finalmente.

Keiko quién había intentado calmarlo sin mucho éxito ahora estaba roja de vergüenza por las insistentes miradas de burla por parte de la gente. Ante el último grito de su esposo no logró aguantar más y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo devolvió a la realidad.

— _**¡Cálmate Miki!**_ — le exigió molesta —. _**Estas llamando la atención y nuestros hijos se pueden dar cuenta que los estamos siguiendo. **_— Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta otro lugar para buscar a Hao.

* * *

><p>Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que se detuvo —. <em><strong>Ya llegamos<strong>_ —. mencionó con una sonrisa.

Anna miraba confundida, a su alrededor sólo habían árboles y unos cuantos arbustos, nada muy diferente a lo que habían visto en todo el trayecto.

— _**Cierra los ojos**_ — le dijo mientras avanzaba a través de los arbustos —. _**No los vayas a abrir **_— advirtió.

— _**Está bien **_— respondió divertida.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta que el castaño se detuvo nuevamente y soltó la mano de la rubia.

— _**Todavía no los abras. **_— Dejo su mochila a un lado y se puso detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba tiernamente —. _**Ya puedes abrir los ojos **_— le susurró al oído causándole un cosquilleo.

Anna abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hermoso paisaje que la dejo sin palabras. Ahí escondido en medio de ese gran bosque existía un pequeño lago de cristalinas aguas, tan claras que el mismo sol se bañaba en su reflejo. Los verdes suelos cubiertos por el césped sólo eran interrumpidos por pequeñas flores de distintos colores que combinaban armoniosamente con el azul del cielo y sus numerosas nubes, blancas y suaves como el algodón.

Respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aire puro que había allí —. _**Es hermoso**_ — opinó todavía impresionada por lo que veían sus ojos.

Hao la miraba con dulzura, estaba feliz, al parecer había acertado de lleno con el lugar —. _**Si, es mi lugar secreto y déjame decirte que eres a la primera persona que traigo hasta aquí.**_

— _**Gracias… Tenías razón, no me arrepiento de haber venido.**_

Sonrió feliz por su declaración —. _**Creí que eso había quedado claro cuando me viste al bajar del tren**_ — opinó divertido.

— _**Mm… En realidad en ese momento estaba considerando la idea de devolverme**_ — bromeó.

— _**Jajaja como te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿Te parece si comemos algo? **_

— _**Estaba esperando que dijeras eso, me muero de hambre.**_

Tomó su mano y caminaron hasta un pequeño árbol próximo al lago para cubrirse con su sombra. Abrió su mochila sacando una gran manta de color rojo que posteriormente estiró en el suelo. Se sentaron sobre ésta para compartir la gran cantidad de comida que traía Hao en su equipaje.

— _**¿Será suficiente?**_ — preguntó con gracia.

Anna miraba la infinidad de sándwiches, frutas, refrescos, potes con comida, postres, etc.

— _**No sé si tenga tanta hambre**_ — comentó divertida.

— _**Jajaja lo siento, creo que mi mamá se excedió un poco.**_

— _**Hablando de tu mamá ¿Tu familia sabe que estás aquí conmigo?**_ — consultó con curiosidad mientras comía un sándwich.

Su pregunta lo dejo desconcertado, ahora ¿cómo le diría que no tenían ni idea sin que se ofenda?

— _**No, no lo saben.**_ — Ella dio un apenas audible "ah" mientras bajaba la vista y miraba a otro lado. Tenía que aclararle todo de inmediato, no quería arruinar las cosas —, p_**ero no es porque te quiera ocultar o sienta vergüenza…**_

— _**Te entiendo**_ — dijo ella interrumpiéndolo —. _**No querías lidiar con las burlas y las preguntas incómodas ¿No es así?**_

— _**Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? **_— cuestionó curioso por lo acertado de su deducción.

— _**Bueno eso es porque por ese mismo motivo yo tampoco le dije a mis amigos que vendría hasta aquí.**_ — Hizo una breve pausa —._** Y antes que lo preguntes mi padres si lo saben.**_

— _**¿Saben que estás aquí conmigo?**_ — preguntó incrédulo.

— _**Si, mis padres son bastante permisivos, además se podría decir que no eres del todo un extraño para ellos… Siempre te ven cuando me acompañas a casa**_ — confesó con una leve sonrisa —. _**Soporté algunas bromas por parte de mi mamá pero me dieron permiso sin problemas.**_

— _**Jajaja así que mis futuros suegros ya me aprueban**_ — comentó alzando una ceja.

— _**Eso parece, falta ver si tus padres me aprueban también**_.

Sonrió al ver como Hao quedaba sin palabras, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si le decía eso de la nada y por su tono no parecía que estuviese bromeando, entonces ¿quería algo serio? ¿Realmente estaba aceptando darle una oportunidad? Se preguntaba el castaño sin dejar de mirarla.

— _**Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas**_ — opinó divertida.

* * *

><p>Ya todos se habían cambiado de ropa y estaban listos para relajarse en la refrescante piscina. Ren debía admitir que está vez Horo acertó al aconsejarles el llevar traje de baño para disimular ante Yoh.<p>

— _**Un momento **_— dijo Horo llamando la atención de todos —. _**¿Se echaron bloqueador solar? **_

— _**Eso es para niñitas**_ — opinó el joven chino de inmediato. Todo su pensamiento sobre que Horo no era tan idiota como creía se fue a la basura ante su ridícula pregunta.

— _**¿Niñitas?**_ — cuestiono Yoh —. _**Y como Lyserg lo hace**_ — comentó señalándolo.

Las miradas se posaron en peli-verde quien animadamente se esparcía bloqueador.

— _**No me miren así, tengo una piel sensible**_ — se defendió.

— _**Te lo dije, es cosa de niñitas**_ — insistió rodando los ojos.

— _**Jijiji pero mi mamá dijo que debía usar bloqueador.**_

— _**Y las mamis siempre tienen razón, además no es bueno desobedecerlas**_ — agregó Horo mientras empezaba a echarse bloqueador en la cara, hombros, brazos —. _**Yoh ayúdame con la espalda**_ — pidió.

Ren golpeó su frente con la mano ¿por qué tenía amigos tan ridículos? Sus "mamis" ni siquiera estaban ahí para regañarlos si las desobedecían.

A lo lejos Miki seguía observando a su hijo menor, estaba a punto de darle de un infarto por la escena de la que era testigo.

— _**¡Mira su sonrisa!**_ — dijo alterado apuntando a Yoh —. _**¡Disfruta ponerle bloqueador a un hombre!**_

— _**Miki estas exagerando, es la misma sonrisa que siempre tiene Yoh.**_ — Intentaba aclararle Keiko.

Pero eso fue peor, así que esa era su misma sonrisa de siempre… Eso quiere decir que andaba todo el día pensando en hombres y cosas como echarles bloqueador, comprarles refrescos y observar sus trabajados cuerpos, el padre de los gemelos entró en pánico con ese pensamiento.

— _**¡No lo justifiques! Es suficiente… No aguanto más**_ — gruñó saliendo de atrás del pilar donde estaban escondidos —. _**Debo ir a detenerlo.**_ — Miró fijamente a su esposa —. _**Keiko de aquí nos vamos con nuestros hijos directo a que hagan el servicio militar.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! No permitiré que mandes a mis bebés ahí.**_

— _**Está decidido**_ — comentó con determinación ignorando la desaprobatoria e intimidante mirada de su mujer.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban refrescándose dentro del agua cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe acompañado de un grito. A los pocos segundos después vieron como alguien caía en medio de la piscina causando que salpicara una gran cantidad de agua.

— _**¿Q-que fue eso? **_— preguntó Lyserg, confundido.

— _**Ni idea **_— respondieron igual de desconcertados los otros tres.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que desde el fondo de la piscina salió flotando inconsciente el padre de los gemelos —. _**¡Papá!**_ — gritó sorprendido el castaño –, _**pero ¿qué haces aquí?**_


	10. Primer beso

Capítulo x: "Primer beso"

Después de comer se recostaron sobre la manta para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar.

— _**Hao te parece si vamos a nadar**_ — sugirió Anna, luego de unos minutos.

— _**Contigo lo que quieras **_— respondió poniéndose de pie. Como supuestamente pasaría todo él día con su gemelo en la piscina tenía puesto los pantalones del traje de baño. Se sacó la polera dejando ver su muy trabajado cuerpo.

Anna se sonrojó un poco al verlo así, no se imaginaba que Hao tuviera unos abdominales tan bien marcados, era un deleite poder ver su musculatura. Notó que el joven la observaba fijamente —. _**¿Qué ocurre? **_— preguntó algo avergonzada al pensar que él la había descubierto casi babeando mientras lo miraba.

— _**Nada, es sólo que ¿dónde te vas a cambiar?**_ — No había previsto esa situación, que idiota había sido al llevarla a un lago y no decirle que se pusiera un traje de baño bajo la ropa.

— _**¿Cambiarme? Pero si a mí me gusta nadar sin ropa.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?!**_ — Estaba esperando que ella se riera en su cara diciendo que todo había sido una broma, pero no, Anna estaba ahí, mirándolo con una seriedad nunca antes vista. Sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, estaba completamente rojo, casi no se podía diferenciar cuál era su cara y cual la manta sobre la que estaban. Ella por su parte apenas lograba contener la risa, era bastante graciosa la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza de Hao. Se empezó a sacar la ropa de a poco notando como el pelilargo se cubría rápidamente los ojos —. _**¡No, Anna! ¡Espera!**_ — pidió.

La rubia no aguanto más y comenzó a reír de una manera pocas veces vista en ella —. _**Hao… hubieses visto… tu cara **_— dijo entre risas. Respiró para intentar calmarse —. _**Ay jajaja, ya hubieses querido verme así, pervertido **_— comentó secándose las lágrimas producto de tanta risa.

El castaño la miraba sorprendido por dos razones, primero por la cruel broma que le había hecho y segundo por la forma en que ella se había reído. Siempre pensó que a lo más lograría unas débiles risitas de su parte debido a su actitud tan fría y seria, pero lo de ahora había superado todas sus expectativas. Luego de unos segundos se recuperó del shock por la broma para quedarse boquiabierto al ver a Anna con su infartante bikini de color negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel.

— _**Eso no fue gracioso**_ — dijo después de unos cuantos minutos en los que había admirado la belleza de su acompañante.

— _**Para mí lo fue**_ — confesó con una traviesa sonrisa —. _**¿No creíste que vendría preparada con un traje de baño?**_

— _**Pues no, ¡Wow! sin duda las mujeres piensan en todo, pero… no te salvarás de esto**_ — advirtió tomándola en brazos para después correr hacia el lago.

— _**¡Hao!**_ — gritó entre risas —. _**¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!**_ — amenazo sin éxito, ya que el castaño no dudó en saltar a las frías aguas junto a ella.

* * *

><p>Miki estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina un poco más calmado mientras intentaba reponerse del golpe que le dio su esposa. Se encontraba rodeado por los cuatro jóvenes quienes lo miraban esperando una explicación, hasta que de un momento a otro se acercó Keiko.<p>

— _**¿M-mamá? ¿Papá? ¿qué hacen aquí?**_ — cuestionó Yoh, confundido.

— _**La piscina es un lugar público, no sabía que debía pedirte permiso para**_ _**venir**_ — respondió indiferente la madre de los gemelos.

— _**¿Si? Pues a mí me parece que estaban espiando a Yoh.**_

Keiko se sorprendió por las palabras de Ren, no esperaba que los descubrieran tan fácilmente —. _**Pero qué dices niño, nosotros nunca haríamos eso ¿cierto Miki? **_— preguntó esperando apoyo, pero el aludido sólo observaba el movimiento del agua.

— _**Parece que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensábamos**_ —. comentó el aniu —. _**Creo que hay que llevarlo al médico ¿Qué opinas tú, Yoh?**_

— _**Tienes razón Horo **_— respaldo éste.

Al escuchar la complicidad con la que hablaban esos dos Miki reaccionó.

— _**¡Tú!**_ — dijo señalando al chico peli-azul. Se acercó de forma amenazante a él —. _**Dime ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo?**_

— _**¿Intenciones? ¿Con Yoh?**_ — cuestionó nervioso el joven.

— _**Miki cálmate **_— pidió sin éxito su mujer.

El aludido ignoró sus palabras y siguió interrogando a ese chico qué, según él, le coqueteaba descaradamente a su hijo —. _**No te hagas, yo los vi ¿hace cuánto tiempo que están juntos? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¡¿Por qué diablos no me respondes?! **_— preguntó sumamente alterado.

— _**Eh... P-Pues yo... ¡No sé, no sé! ¡No me mate por favor!**_ — suplicaba el chico intimidado por la agresividad de Miki.

— _**Ya que tu noviecito no me da respuestas ¡Tendrás que hacerlo tú! **_— le exigió a su hijo.

— _**¿N-noviecito?**_ — repitió confundido.

Lyserg y Ren no lograron contener la risa por lo que habían escuchado —. _**Jajaja Yoh y tú**_ — decían señalando a ambos —. _**Novios jajaja.**_

— _**¡Cállense!**_ — exigió molesto a sus amigos, estaba rojo de vergüenza. Miró fijamente al líder de la familia Asakura con una seriedad y determinación que no tenía cuando suplicaba por su vida hace unos segundos atrás —. _**¡Su hijo y yo no somos novios! ¡Sólo somos amigos!**_

— _**¿Amigos? entonces ¿cuál de ustedes es el novio de mi hijo?**_

— _**¡Ninguno de ellos es mi novio! ¡Papá no soy gay! **_— aclaró Yoh, avergonzado —. _**¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?**_

— _**Eh… pues yo…**_ — intentó explicar. Como siempre se había precipitado y había arruinado todo. Miró a Keiko suplicándole que interviniera. Ella suspiro resignada, siempre debía arreglar las cosas cuando él metía la pata.

— _**Lo que pasa es que tú padre te vio en situaciones bastante comprometedoras con esos jóvenes**_ _**¿de dónde los conoces hijo?**_

— _**Son compañeros de clases, los invite porque no quería estar aquí todo el día solo.**_

— _**¿Solo?**_ — cuestionaron sus padres —. _**¿Dónde está Hao?**_

Yoh se puso completamente pálido —. _**"Demonios, arruine todo. Hao me matará"**_ — pensó —. _**Eh… pero si estaba aquí hace un momento **_— intentó mentir.

— _**¡Yoh Asakura, no te atrevas a mentirle a tu madre!**_ — dijo ésta en un tono que les congelo el alma a todos los presentes.

— _**Hao está en una cita**_ — mencionó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

— _**¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? **_— interrogó Keiko de inmediato tomándolo por los hombros.

— _**Y-yo no sé**_ — respondió nervioso por la insistencia de la mujer.

Keiko le dio una mirada asesina a su hijo menor esperando una respuesta convincente de su parte.

— _**Mamá, mamita querida, te juro que yo no sé con quién está, sólo me pidió que lo cubriera.**_

— _**¡Hao Asakura, ya verás cuando te encuentre!**_ — gritó furiosa la madre de los gemelos.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>¿Escuchaste algo?<strong>_ — preguntó algo nervioso, deteniéndose en seco.

— _**No Hao, no escuche nada.**_ — Lo miró fijamente, su semblante había cambiado —. _**¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido.**_

— _**Jajaja no te preocupes, sólo fue un mal presentimiento**_ — dijo intentando no darle demasiada importancia. Se quedó pensativo un momento, así que Anna decidió interrumpirlo con un poco de agua en la cara.

— _**Será mejor que reacciones**_ — comentó divertida corriendo para que él no la alcanzara.

— _**¡Ya verás!**_ — le gritó persiguiéndola. Era mucho más rápido que ella, en cuestión de minutos ya la tenía entre sus brazos.

Estaban cerca de la orilla del lago, frente a frente. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, incluso los acelerados latidos de sus corazones. Lo miró directo a los ojos, queriendo perderse en el intenso brillo de estos.

— _**Te quiero**_ — dijo dulcemente sin vacilación alguna. Él la observó confundido, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído —. _**Hao… yo te quiero**_ — le repitió con una tierna sonrisa.

Para que no le quedaran dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras de a poco se fue acercando a él mientras cerraba los ojos para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Se separaron brevemente para mirarse con una sonrisa cómplice, hasta que se acercaron para nuevamente unir sus labios en un beso menos tímido que el primero. Sus corazones latían con una rapidez inimaginable, amenazando cada segundo con salir de sus pechos. Él rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras que ella colocaba las manos en su nuca. De a poco comenzaron a profundizar ese tierno beso para dar paso a uno más apasionado.

Habían esperado tanto para ese momento que ni notaron en que momento del cielo comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas, una leve llovizna que incrementaba con el tiempo. Se separaron en busca de oxígeno. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero felices por los sentimientos y sensaciones que experimentaban en ese momento.

— _**Te quiero Anna ¡Te quiero! **_— le repetía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y daba vueltas con ella en el aire.

— _**Jajaja ¡Yo también te quiero!**_ — dijo abrazándolo con fuerza —. _**Pero creo que debemos irnos.**_

Se detuvo y le dio un corto beso.

— _**Tienes razón, parece que va a llover aún más fuerte**_.

Tomó su mano y se apresuraron en ir donde tenían sus cosas para cambiarse de ropa. Hao suspiró feliz, pero también algo nervioso por lo que sucedería cuando se encontrara con sus padres.

— _**Tranquilo, estamos juntos en esto**_ — mencionó esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Apenas comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas los padres de los gemelos decidieron que lo mejor era volver a la casa, Yoh y sus amigos los siguieron para así resguardarse de la lluvia. Keiko esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su primogénito, oh si, él ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le esperaba. El ambiente era tenso, su hijo menor no decía ni una sola palabra por miedo a recibir algún castigo de parte de su madre.<p>

— _**"Hao ¿por qué me metes en estos problemas?" **_— se lamentaba Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos.

Keiko estaba realmente furiosa, Hao nunca le había ocultado nada y ahora prácticamente había obligado a su hermano a mentirle y para colmo no contestaba su celular — _**¡Ya me va a oír cuando llegue! **_— repetía constantemente causando temor en los que estaban en casa.

— _**Yoh, tu mamá da miedo**_ — comentó Horo.

— _**Pobre Hao, te doy mi pésame.**_

Ren se mantenía en silencio, esperando la llegada del pelilargo, además de darle las explicaciones correspondientes a su familia debía ajustar cuentas con él, tenía que dejarle claro ese asunto sobre la cita con la misteriosa chica y sus verdaderas intenciones con Anna —. _**Está lloviendo fuerte, deberíamos salir a buscarlo **_— dijo finalmente.

— _**Tienes razón Ren, pero…**_ — Yoh tragó grueso —. _**Me da miedo decirle a mamá.**_

Luego de unos segundos todas las miradas se posaron en Miki quien despreocupadamente bebía té.

— _**A mí no me miren, no quiero recibir otro golpe de tu mamá.**_

— _**Que cobarde**_ — murmuró Horo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Llovía a cantaros, el hermoso día que había en la mañana se había estropeado. El grupo de sentó en el comedor para comer unas galletas y disfrutar de un té caliente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Keiko estaba más impaciente.

— _**Miki, mira la hora que es y nuestro hijo todavía no llega, además está lloviendo muy fuerte y él salió bastante desabrigado**_ — mencionó alterada.

— _**No te preocupes, mi nieto es lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hace.**_

—_**Tu madre tiene razón, te estás preocupando de más.**_

— _**¿Lo ves, Keiko? Mis suegros…**_ — Las palabras de Miki fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta —. _**Pobre Hao, ojalá Keiko tenga compasión de él**_ — comentó poniéndose de pie para seguir a su mujer quien apenas escuchó el sonido de los golpes en la madera se dirigió a la entrada.

— _**¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación…!**_ — decía mientras abría —. _**Hao Asakura**_ — murmuró en un tono más bajo, casi en un susurro cuando termino de abrir la puerta y se encontró con su hijo mayor totalmente mojado y junto a él, tomándole la mano, una rubia igual de empapada.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron nerviosos —. _**Hola mami**_ — saludó Hao.

— _**¡Keiko, por favor no mates a nuestro hijo!**_ — Se había apresurado a la entrada cuando dejo de escuchar los gritos de su esposa, temía lo peor. Se sorprendió al llegar y ver a su primogénito en compañía de la joven —._** ¿Quién es ella?**_

— _**¿Les parece si respondo todas sus preguntas adentro?... Hace frío aquí afuera**_ — comentó tiritando levemente.

— _**Si, si, pasen, tienen que quitarse esa ropa mojada antes que se enfermen **_— dijo dejándolos pasar.

— _**Gracias mamá.**_

— _**No me agradezcas tanto, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**_ — Empezó a caminar en dirección al baño para que los dos recién llegados la siguieran —. _**Miki quédate con Yoh y sus amigos… Ah y no comentes nada aún por favor **_— le susurró cuando pasó a su lado. Él obedeció sin decir ninguna palabra, tenía curiosidad por saber de esa jovencita que acompañaba a su hijo, pero debía esperar, no quería que su mujer se molestara de nuevo.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo bastante apartado del comedor donde el resto estaba comiendo —. _**Espérenme aquí, ya regreso **_— dijo entrando a una habitación.

— _**Creo que mi mamá está enojada **_— comentó divertido.

— _**No, al principio lo estaba, yo diría que está algo sorprendida.**_

— _**Supongo, pero no es para menos, si me ve llegar de la mano con una chica tan linda como tú. **_— Le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —. _**Sigues siendo un idiota, pero mi idiota **_— musitó antes de darle un fugaz beso.

Luego de unos minutos Keiko regreso al lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes —. _**Tomen**_ — les dijo a ambos entregándoles una toalla grande para el cuerpo y otra un poco más pequeña para el cabello —. _**Tú te puedes bañar aquí mientras que tu Hao tendrás que ir al otro baño.**_ — Su primogénito asintió y se dirigió a la habitación indicada por su madre. Miró a la rubia detenidamente unos segundos, era realmente muy bonita —. _**Disculpa, pero no sé qué ropa prestarte para que te puedas cambiar **_— dijo finalmente algo apenada.

— _**No se preocupe por eso, ando con más ropa en mi**_ _**mochila**_ — respondió ella mostrándole su pequeño equipaje mientras entraba al baño —. _**Muchas gracias, señora Asakura**_ — mencionó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Keiko aun sorprendida por lo extraño de la situación caminó hasta donde estaba su esposo y los demás para esperar a Hao y su misteriosa acompañante.

— _**¡Oh, no!**_ — se lamentó luego de unos segundos —. _**Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, ahora tendré que esperar que Hao la presente **_— murmuró decepcionada.

* * *

><p>Cuando Miki llegó al comedor siguiendo las órdenes de su amada esposa Keiko fue inmediatamente interrogado por el grupo de adolescentes.<p>

— _**Dinos papá ¿Qué pasó con Hao?**_

— _**¿Tendremos que venir a un funeral?**_ — consultaba el peli-azul.

— _**No les diré nada**_ — insistió volteando la vista.

— _**Por favor, señor Asakura cuéntenos.**_

— _**Si papá dinos, vamos ¿qué te cuesta?**_

— _**No, no les diré que Hao llegó de la mano con una linda jovencita y que ahora se están cambiando ropa porque estaban empapados.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?!**_ — dijeron todos —. _**Y ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? **_— preguntaron de inmediato.

— _**¿De qué hablan?**_ — cuestionó intentando desentenderse del tema.

— _**De la chica**_ — respondió Horo.

— _**¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?**_

— _**Con la que llegó Hao**_ — mencionó un poco dudoso su hijo menor.

— _**¡¿Hao llegó con una chica?! **_— dijo intentando sonar sorprendido.

— _**¡Usted nos acaba de decir que Hao llegó en compañía de una chica! **_— gritó Ren perdiendo la paciencia.

— _**¿Yo? Te equivocas, yo no dije eso**_ — contestó indiferente.

— _**Miki, no tienes que fingir**_ — menciono Keiko entrando al comedor —. _**Sé que eres incapaz de guardar un secreto.**_

Rió nervioso —. _**Perdóname Keiko**_ — dijo apenado —, _**pero ellos insistieron mucho y tienen una capacidad de convencimiento impresionante. **_— Trató de excusarse ante la mirada incrédula de Yoh y sus amigos, ellos apenas habían preguntado un par de veces y él ya les había contado todo, sin presiones de por medio.

— _**Ya, pero dinos ¿Quién es la chica? **_— preguntó curioso.

Todos estaban expectantes, por fin la identidad de la cita de Hao sería revelada.

Keiko comió una galleta y bebió un poco de té para después responder un corto —: _**No tengo idea.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero como no lo sabes!**_ — cuestionó alterado.

El resto de los chicos sólo suspiró decepcionado, tendrían que esperar las explicaciones de Hao.

— _**Pues, porque yo no soy una entrometida como tú**_ — le respondió con fingida indignación.

— _**Se le olvido preguntar ¿No es así? **_— dijo Ren.

Keiko se puso nerviosa, ese niño siempre la descubría.

— _**¡Shh! Calladito te ves más bonito**_ — comentó amenazante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sólo quiero agradecer a los que me leen y se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un review, de verdad gracias, me hacen sonreír y querer continuar.<strong>

**Mar-shiroi neko: Jajaja debo decirte que me mataste con tu postdata, no me aguante la risa cuando lo leí y creó que tienes razón, si Yoh no se enamora de alguien yo también pensare que es gay, así que algo haremos e.e **


	11. Sentimientos

Capítulo ix: "Sentimientos"

En unos de los baños estaba Hao terminando de cepillar su cabello. Paró y se miró al espejo, tenía una gran sonrisa, pero aun así se veía algo nervioso, en unos minutos más tendría que ir hasta el comedor y hacerle frente a las miles de preguntas que le harían sus padres, sus abuelos, hasta su hermano. Tomó su celular y llamó a Anna.

— "_**En que me metí"**_ — pensaba divertida la rubia aun en el agua cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se sorprendió un poco al ver el nombre del castaño en la pantalla. No dudó y contestó de inmediato —. _**Hao ¿pasó algo?**_

— _**Nada, sólo quería saber si ya habías terminado.**_

— _**No, aún no**_ — respondió aliviada —. _**Recién voy a salir de la tina.**_

El moreno se sonrojó un poco al inevitablemente intentar imaginar la situación.

— _**¡No te atrevas a imaginar nada, pervertido!**_ — dijo enseguida como si estuviese leyendo su mente.

— _**Jajaja yo no haría eso**_ — contestó nervioso —. _**¿Te parece si me voy adelantando al comedor?**_

— _**Está bien, prepara el camino, yo ya voy**_.

Hao tomó aire. Terminó de arreglarse y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hasta el comedor.

— "_**Si voy a morir ¿Para qué apurarme?"**_ — pensó con gracia —. _**De seguro recibiré un gran castigo**_ — murmuró. Se detuvo fuera del baño donde estaba la joven. Podía escuchar cómo se secaba el cabello con la toalla —. _**"Por lo menos valió la pena."**_ — Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras recordaba el hermoso día que había pasado con ella. No espero más y siguió su camino.

— _**Bueno ya estoy aquí**_ — se dijo parado frente al comedor, puso su mejor cara de inocente —. _**Hola familia **_— dijo abriendo la puerta.

Todos lo miraban fijamente. Se sorprendió al ver que aparte de sus padres y su hermano otras tres personas estaban ahí.

— _**Ren, Lyserg, Horo ¿qué hacen aquí? **_— preguntó algo nervioso por sus miradas tan serias.

— _**¡Ah, no! Eres tú quien debe responder unas cuantas preguntas**_ — espetó de inmediato Horo.

— _**Si Hao, tu amigo tiene toda la razón**_ — respaldó indignada su madre — _**Dime ¿dónde estuviste?**_

El aludido miró a Yoh fastidiado, era justo lo que quería evitar.

— _**¿Con quién tuviste una cita? **_— Seguían interrogando sus amigos.

— _**¿Por qué hiciste que tu hermano nos mintiera? **_— insistió Keiko.

— _**¿Quién es la chica con la que llegaste?**_ — preguntó finalmente con curiosidad su gemelo.

Hao se sentía incómodo con tantas preguntas, no terminaban de hacerle una cuando ya escuchaba la siguiente —. _**Eh… yo**_ — comenzó a balbucear algo confundido, no sabía qué pregunta responder primero.

— _**¡Ya paren!**_ — dijo finalmente Miki —. _**¿No ven que lo marean con tantas preguntas? **_—. El castaño suspiró aliviado, agradecía que por lo menos su padre fuera más consciente que el resto —. _**Hijo dime… ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿La besaste? ¿Son novios? ¿Se van a casar? ¡¿Por qué rayos no me contestas?! **_— preguntó alterado.

El mayor de los Asakura se golpeó la frente con la mano, ¿en qué estaba pensado cuando creyó que podía confiar en su padre? Él le había hecho más preguntas que todos los demás juntos. En el comedor seguían mirando fijamente al castaño, esperando sus explicaciones hasta que una dulce voz que se escuchó desde la puerta les llamó la atención

— _**Hao estuvo todo el día en el bosque, no muy lejos de aquí **_— dijo la rubia entrando al comedor, miró a Keiko directamente a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar, llegó al lado del pelilargo y tomó su mano —. _**La cita la tuvo conmigo.**_ – Hizo una breve pausa y con una sonrisa se presentó: — _**Anna Kyōyama, mucho gusto**_.

El moreno notó como su gemelo y sus tres amigos los miraban sorprendidos, aunque no sabía si era porque Anna estaba ahí con él, porque tomó su mano, porque sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía o por todo.

— _**Hizo que Yoh mintiera para evitar este incomodo interrogatorio. Creo que es obvio que llegó conmigo **_—. Miró a Miki quién sólo atinaba a observar sus manos entrelazadas —. _**Nos conocimos en la preparatoria. Sí, me besó y no, no somos novios… aún. **_— Se sonrojó un poco después de decir eso —. _**Y creo que es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio **_—. Todos, incluyendo a Hao la miraban sorprendidos —. _**¿Alguna otra pregunta? **_— agregó sin vacilar.

— _**Linda, directa y con carácter**_ — comentó la anciana uniéndose a la conversación —, _**es justo lo que mi nieto mayor necesita.**_

Anna sonrió al igual que Hao, él sabía que su abuela tenía un carácter complicado, ella se había dedicado los últimos años a destruir cualquier tipo de relación que sus nietos tuviesen o intentaran tener con alguna chica por no considerarla "apta" para ser una Asakura, así que el pelilargo estaba feliz por su palabras.

— _**¿Anna, qué haces aquí?**_ — preguntó Lyserg saliendo de su asombro.

— _**Es obvio que está aquí por Hao. **_— Ren la miró serio —, _**pero**_ _**¿por qué no nos dijiste?**_ — le reprochó.

— _**Lo siento, sé que les debo una explicación pero ahora no es el momento.**_

— _**¿Anna? ¿Tú eres esa Anna?**_ — cuestionó la madre de los gemelos.

— _**Si mamá, ella es Anna Kyōyama… la chica que me tiene loco**_ — dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— _**Déjame entender esto**_ — mencionó Miki llamando la atención de todos —, _**¿ella es la compañera de clases que te gusta?**_ — Su primogénito asintió con la cabeza —. _**Entonces, planeaste una cita, nos mentiste y engañaste a tu hermano para que éste también nos mintiera ¿para así estar a solas con ella?**_

— _**Bueno si lo dices así… sí papá, hice todo eso para estar solo con Anna**_ — confirmó.

Ahora esperaba el gran sermón de su padre, acompañado de un horrible castigo.

— _**¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!**_ — dijo emocionado éste mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente —. _**¡Ese es mi hijo mayor!**_

Ahora sí que Hao no entendía nada, se supone que debían castigarlo o mínimo regañarlo por todo lo que había hecho. Miró al resto quienes observaban la escena igual de confundidos que él. Se separaron y el papá de los gemelos observó con seriedad a su hijo menor —. _**Yoh, estás castigado.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo por qué?**_ — reclamó.

El mayor de los hermanos apenas aguantaba la risa por lo absurdo de la situación, estaban castigando a Yoh ¡A Yoh y no a él, que había planeado y hecho todo!

— _**¿Te parece poco?**_ — cuestionó su padre —._** Dejaste que tu hermano te engañara, le mentiste a tus amados padres y sobre todo ¡Me hiciste creer que eras gay! **_

— _**¿Gay?**_ — repitió su gemelo confundido.

— _**Es una larga historia, pero no soy gay**_ — le aclaró de inmediato.

— _**Miki es súper injusto que castigues a Yoh y no a Hao que fue quien provocó todo esto. Hablaremos de eso más tarde ahora lo importante es llamar a sus padres para informarles que se quedarán aquí esta noche, el tiempo está muy malo y es complicado viajar con esta lluvia tan fuerte.**_ — Respiró profundo buscando algo de calma y se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa —. _**Anna, mucho gusto, yo soy Keiko Asakura.**_

— _**Tu suegra**_ — le susurró el pelilargo mientras abrazaba a la joven por la espalda.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, recién habían terminado de cenar y Keiko le pidió a sus hijos que la ayudaran a preparar las habitaciones para sus invitados, las cosas ya se habían calmado, la mamá de los gemelos estaba más aliviada mientras que Miki sonreía orgulloso por la casa. La lluvia no cesaba y la rubia estaba en la sala juntos a sus tres amigos en completo silencio.<p>

— _**Y… ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_ — preguntó intentando terminar con el incómodo silencio.

— _**Anna, creo que eres tú quien debe respondernos eso.**_

— _**Si, lo sé Ren, realmente lo siento, debí haberles dicho que vendría a ver a Hao.**_

— _**¿No confías en nosotros?**_ — le reprochó Lyserg.

— _**Claro que confío en ustedes, es sólo que…**_ — Miró a sus amigos, ellos merecían la verdad —, _**primero quería estar segura de mis sentimientos por Hao, si les decía que iba a venir seguramente…**_

— _**No hubiésemos parado de molestarte y tú probablemente hubieras desistido de viajar ¿O no?**_

— _**Si**_ — respondió pestañeando sorprendida por la acertada respuesta de Horo. No le gustaba mentirles o como en ese caso ocultarles algo, ellos siempre estaban para ahí para ella y Anna en ese momento sentía que les había fallado —, _**de verdad perdónenme chicos, no quería preocuparlos.**_

— _**No vinimos porque estuviésemos preocupados por ti sino porque Yoh nos invitó a la piscina**_ — comentó el joven chino intentando sonar indiferente.

— _**Ren, en tu casa tienes una piscina enorme, no me mientas.**_

Él sabía que era verdad, ella lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y no podría engañarla con una mentira tan estúpida como esa. Sus tres amigos se entretenían mirando hacia otro lado sin decir ni una palabra, parece que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba hacer que la perdonaran.

— _**Bueno si no me quieren perdonar no importa, mucho mejor, así me ahorro el contarles lo que pasó hoy con Hao**_ — murmuró dándoles la espalda, sabía lo curiosos que eran. Los tres chicos suspiraron resignados, aunque quisieran no podían enojarse con ella.

— _**No intentes dar vueltas las cosas**_ — dijo Ren acercándose a ella —. _**Da igual si no nos dijiste, lo importante es que Hao no intentaba seducirte mientras salía con otra chica.**_

— _**El chinito tiene razón, se ve que estás feliz y eso es lo**_ _**importante**_ — opino Horo poniéndose a su lado.

— _**Exacto y sólo por eso te perdonaremos esta vez, pero no te acostumbres **_— remató Lyserg.

La rubia sonrió, sin duda sus amigos eran los mejores. Los abrazó con fuerza, quería que sintieran toda la felicidad que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— _**¿Y?**_ — preguntaron los tres jóvenes sin quitarle los ojos encima cuando se separaron.

— _**¿Y qué?**_

— _**¿Nos vas a contar lo que pasó? Estamos esperando**_ — mencionó impaciente el peli-azul.

— _**Jajaja que curiosos son**_ — dijo con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara —, _**creo que pueden esperar perfectamente hasta mañana**_ — opino maliciosamente antes de irse junto Hao quien la esperaba en el pasillo.

El trio se quedó sin palabras viendo como Anna se alejaba de ellos en compañía del mayor de los gemelos. Luego de unos segundos Lyserg recuperó el habla.

— _**¿Qué le pasó a nuestra Anna?**_

Con una leve sonrisa Ren decidió responder —. _**Hao, eso le pasó.**_

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a sus amigos con la duda caminó de la mano con ese apuesto castaño de cabello largo por un gran pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones.<p>

— _**Aquí vas a dormir **_— dijo abriendo las puertas para que ella pasara.

— _**Debo suponer que éste es tu cuarto ¿Cierto? **_— mencionó apenas entró.

— _**Sí, ¿cómo supiste?**_

— _**Es fácil**_ — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. _**Ésta habitación tiene el olor de tu colonia, sin contar que varias de las cosas son rojas, tu color favorito. **_— Pensó un poco y agregó —: _**Si fuera de Yoh todo sería de color naranjo.**_

— _**Jajaja vaya que bien me conoces **_— comentó con una sonrisa —. _**Pues sí, éste es mi cuarto, simple, acogedor y sobre todo lleno de mi para que no me extrañes en la noche.**_

— _**Tonto**_ — dijo levemente sonrojada por la pícara sonrisa de Hao.

— _**Pero si no es suficiente para ti siempre me puedes llamar para que te haga compañía.**_

— _**Tu sonrisita de niño inocente no funcionara, pervertido **_— espetó arrojándole una almohada a la cara.

— _**Jajaja bueno por lo menos lo intente.**_ — Caminó hasta su armario y empezó a buscar algo de ropa —. _**Debo suponer que en tu pequeña mochila no traes un pijama ¿O sí?**_ — La rubia negó con la cabeza —. _**Tampoco me vas a decir que te gusta dormir sin ropa.**_

— _**¿Sigues molesto por la broma en el lago?**_ — preguntó aguantando un poco la risa al recordar la cara de Hao en ese instante.

— _**No**_ — respondió tratando de sonar indiferente sin parar de buscar en su armario.

— _**¿Qué tanto buscas?**_ — cuestionó intrigada acercándose a él.

— _**Esto**_ — contestó mostrándole un corto short rojo y una playera negra —. _**Puede que te queden un poco grandes, pero te servirán para dormir.**_

— _**Que atento, gracias**_ — dijo recibiendo la ropa. La polera claramente le quedaría grande, pero el short era pequeño, tenía cordones para ajustarlo así que le quedaría bien.

— _**Bueno será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que venga mi mamá o mi papá y empiecen con sus preguntas incómodas, son realmente expertos en eso.**_

— _**Si tu papá te ve aquí no dudo que querrá saber cuándo nace su nieto**_ — comentó con una leve sonrisa.

— _**Jajaja tienes razón, así que será mejor evitar esa vergonzosa situación.**_

La abrazó dulcemente y le dio un beso, que digo uno, varios besos como si intentara recuperar cada momento que desperdició y se tuvo que abstener de probar sus labios.

— _**Buenas noches, que descanses.**_ — Logró decir después de separarse y posteriormente abandonó la habitación.

* * *

><p>Eran las 5.00 am y aún no lograba dormir. Se giraba de un lado a otro, contaba ovejas, escuchaba música y nada, al parecer esa noche simplemente no dormiría. Estaba compartiendo habitación con su hermano quien para su envidia dormía como un tronco. La lluvia ya había cesado así que optó por salir al patio. Siempre lo tranquiliza tomar aire fresco, ver las estrellas, sentirse uno con la naturaleza.<p>

Tomó una manta y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó al patio. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la silueta de una persona parada tranquilamente en medio de ese lugar. Decidió acercarse a ver quién era, en un momento la luz de la luna le permitió distinguir quién estaba ahí.

— _**¿Anna?**_ — susurró algo incrédulo.

Caminó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ella la abrazó por la espalda.

— _**¿Qué haces aquí?**_ — preguntó poniendo la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Ella no se asustó al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la apresaban con delicadeza. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido —. _**No podía dormir **_— respondió sin dejar de mirar el enorme cielo —, _**y las estrellas se ven realmente hermosas está noche ¿y tú?**_

— _**Tampoco podía dormir.**_ — La abrazó un poco más fuerte al sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente —. _**Hace frío, no deberías haber salido tan desabrigada.**_

— _**¿Me estás reprochando tú? **_— Se volteó para mirarlo de frente, separándose brevemente de su lado para observarlo fugazmente de arriba a abajo —._** Hao, saliste sólo con unos shorts, ni playera te pusiste.**_

— _**Jajaja pero yo traje una manta**_ — dijo abrazándola nuevamente —, _**además si anduviera con polera no podrías ver mi muy sensual cuerpo.**_

— _**Eres un presumido **_— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, levemente sonrojada.

— _**No, sólo digo la verdad.**_ — Todo el frío que pudiese haber sentido antes desapareció. Era tan cómodo tenerla entre sus brazos —. _**También te podría decir que te ves bastante sexy con mi ropa**_.

Anna llevaba puesta su playera negra, la cual evidentemente le quedaba larga, llegando hasta la mitad de su muslo, el pequeño short rojo que traía apenas lograba verse, cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que solo traía esa polera para cubrirse.

— _**¡Eres un pervertido!**_ — dijo intentando liberarse de sus brazos.

— _**Jajaja pero Anna, si estamos tan cómodos así**_ — comentó con dulzura para intentar que ella desistiera de alejarse de él —. _**Ya perdón, no quería incomodarte**_ — se disculpó haciendo un puchero luego de soltarla.

— _**No pongas esa cara, eres un aprovechado.**_ — Cruzó sus brazos y se volteó para darle la espalda.

— _**Anna, te juro que no paras de sorprenderme incluso enojada te ves hermosa **_— le dijo intentando hacer que se volteará a verlo.

— _**Te detesto.**_ — Fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

— _**¿Ah? ¿Por qué?**_ — cuestionó confundido.

Según él no le había dicho o hecho nada como para que ella dijera eso, entró en pánico ¿Tan fácil había arruinado todo? No, no podía irse todo a la basura por un comentario, se puso frente a ella pero ésta sólo miraba el césped.

— _**Te detesto**_ — repitió levantando la vista, encontrándose con sus marrones ojos que la miraban intensamente, suplicando una explicación por sus extrañas palabras. Suspiró sin apartar su mirada —. _**Hao, eres insoportable, insoportablemente lindo, dulce, tierno, encantador y te detesto porque con unas pocas palabras tuyas logras hacerme sonreír como una tonta, porque con sólo acercarte haces que mi corazón se acelere de una forma que nunca pensé que lo haría, por hacer que mi cuerpo se estremezca cuando me tocas incluso por equivocación, por hacerme anhelar el día siguiente cuando terminan las clases para poder verte y compartir contigo en el almuerzo o camino a casa…**_

El moreno la escuchaba atentamente, analizando cada una de sus palabras. De cierto modo le gustaba que estuviera siendo sincera con él, pero sobretodo con ella misma, tenía curiosidad, quería saber que le había pasado para que decidiera esconder sus sentimientos bajo un duro caparazón, para ponerse una máscara de hielo y alejar a todos los que querían algún tipo de relación amorosa con ella.

— _**Te detesto por provocar todos estos sentimientos y sensaciones en mí, por lograr que abra mí corazón y por hacerme quererte tanto… demonios**_ — dijo bajando la vista con una nerviosa sonrisa —. _**Me siento tan patética al decir todas estas cursilerías.**_

— _**¿De qué hablas Anna? ¿Patética? ¿Cursilerías?**_ — cuestionó tomando su mentón para que lo mirara —. _**Todo lo que dijiste fue hermoso, es… todo lo que siempre quise escuchar. Anna, me encantas, eres la mujer que siempre soñé **_— dijo haciéndola sonreír —. _**Amo tu sonrisa y más aún cuando soy yo quien la causa, Anna, amo tus hermosos ojos negros que hacen que mi corazón se detenga cuando me miras con dulzura, me encanta la forma en que me hablas, como se escucha mi nombre en tus dulces y delicados labios.**_

Tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él.

— _**Amo tus manos y como tus dedos encajan perfectamente entre los míos.**_ — Con su otra mano acarició su mejilla y bajó hasta su mentón —. _**Amo tu hermoso rostro cuando me miras, me sonríes, cuando a veces tienes ganas de matarme por alguna estupidez que dije o hice**_.

Se sonrojó al recordar esos momentos en los cuales Hao temió por su vida, aunque al final siempre terminaban riendo. Volteó la cara a un lado, pero él hizo que lo mirara nuevamente.

— _**Amo tu rostro cuando se sonroja e intentas ocultarlo, Anna, ¿no entiendes que amo cada segundo que paso contigo, cada lugar en el que estamos juntos? sobre todo cuando apareces en mis pensamientos y no desapareces nunca, me encanta que provoques todos estos sentimientos en mí, adoro aceptar que estoy enamorado de ti y que no sé en qué momento sucedió y por sobre todo Anna… **_— dijo acercando su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de distancia —. _**Amo. Amarte. Tanto**_ — murmuró mientras la besaba.

Se detuvo al sentir como unas traviesas y escurridizas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

— _**No me digas que también amas mis lágrimas**_ — dijo divertida mientras secaba sus mejillas —. _**Todo lo que dijiste fue tan hermoso y yo… yo no sé si lo merezca.**_

— _**Anna, tú mereces eso y más, por favor no tengas miedo y déjate querer… deja que yo te quiera, que te demuestre todo el amor que siento por ti, permíteme hacerte feliz**_ — susurró acercándose nuevamente a ella para besarla bajo ese hermoso cielo estrellado que de a poco desaparecía.

Se separaron por la inevitable necesidad de oxígeno y acarició su rostro con suavidad.

— _**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_ — Le propuso con una tierna sonrisa.

Anna lo miró fijamente, no podía evitar sentirse insegura, débil, vulnerable, tenía miedo, miedo a enamorarse nuevamente y terminar sufriendo como pasó con Elliot, pero vio tanta sinceridad y amor en los ojos del castaño.

— _**Si Hao, quiero ser tu novia**_ — respondió finalmente luego de unos minutos.

El moreno sonrió, estaba feliz, éste sin duda había sido el mejor día de su vida, la besó nuevamente pero una débil luz los hizo separarse.

— _**¿En qué momento amaneció?**_ — cuestionó incrédulo al notar como de a poco se asomaba el sol en el horizonte.

— _**Jajaja no sé, pero ¿sabes algo? amo poder ver este hermoso amanecer junto a ti.**_

Lo abrazó y se quedaron juntos observando ese maravilloso espectáculo.

— _**Creo que es mejor entrar**_ — opinó la rubia luego de unos minutos.

— _**Tienes razón, Yoh se preguntará dónde estoy si no me ve cuando despierte**_.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa, de la mano, sonriendo, disfrutando cada paso que daban. Se sorprendieron al ver un reloj y notar que ya eran las 6.30 am ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? En tan solo unos minutos todos se levantarían para iniciar el viaje de regreso. Se separaron y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, aunque era inútil intentar dormir, después de todo lo dicho no podrían conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo lleno de amor y cursilerías, en mi defensa diré que todo es culpa de la fecha, me contagie con todo el amor del 14 de febrero xd<strong>

**Isa Dreyar: gracias por estar presente desde el primer capítulo *-*, a mi también me gusta el YohxAnna, pero no sé, el HaoxAnna me encanta e.e (típico amor por el chico malo xd) y me alegro de que a ti también te guste c:**

**Mar-shiroi neko: Jajaja ese Miki es un loquillo, sale con cada cosa :x y te lo digo, no, es más, te aseguro que no está entre mis planes juntar a Yoh con Tamao, prefiero que Yoh sea gay antes de que este con ella, okey eso es un poco extremista xd pero es que esa pareja no me gusta ._.**


End file.
